Poke-heroes
by Miamccar
Summary: When strange creatures and gangs started popping up no one doesn't know where or why they showed up. Until three of the creatures called Pokemon appeared. A wise and all-seeing leader, a teen that have an anger problem, and a young girl with a gift. These three can change into humans, and humans can turn into Pokemon. Follow these characters on adventures that they'll never forget!
1. S1 Ep 1: Our chapter begins

**Yes, this is a remake of Poke-Heroes if you're wondering. I decided to remake the episodes because the originals had terrible grammar so I remake it so it won't bug readers. There will be different character designs, different scenes, and different last names. I hope this is better than the original. Anyways, enjoy :3**

The city of San Fransisco was busy and bright at 3am. The bright lights on the Golden bridge slightly showed two human figures.

"Do you think that our warriors will be ready?" One of the figures asked. His voice sounds like a teenager but rough and deep.

"Yes, I'm sure. Our warriors will be ready to fight for their lives for this planet." The second figure said with his arms crossed while looking down. His voice was older and calm, unlike the teen's voice.

"What if they won't fight with us? The human race can get scared pretty easily." The teen commented.

"If it means to protect their home, they'll do everything." The other man said. Then both of them looked behind them with red glowing eyes.

 _"Hunter, Hunter wake up!"_ 16-year-old old boy name Hunter Hanson woke up from his dream. Hunter had spiky black hair(which it's bed hair), brown eyes, and wearing matching blue striped pajamas. He is the type of teenager that have bad grades, bad at talking to the ladies and being the class clown. Hunter yawned loudly and moves around his bunk bed. He saw his half-brother looking at him from the top bunk with his blonde hair hanging.

"Had that dream again?" This is Gregory Rivers, a 12-year-old boy with blonde hair, brown eyes, and small freckles on his nose. He's in 12th grade with Hunter and for his age, he's better than his older half-brother. Greg had good grades, good at talking to the ladies almost everything.

"Ya," The 16-year-old boy said while rubbing his eyes "What time is it?"

"I tried to call you for 5 minutes. Right now it's 7:10." The 12-year-old boy informed.

"Oh okay-7:10?! How come you didn't wake me up earlier?!"

"Watch out for-"

"Ow!" Hunter shouted in pain while rubbing his sore head.

"For your head hitting on the headboard." Greg murmured with his eyes half-closed. Both of the boys quickly got dressed then had their breakfast which was toast and strawberry jam. The two went out and ran to the place where the bus is...well used to be.

"Wait!" Hunter shouted with his right arm out to the now gone bus.

"For having bad grades, you do care if you're late or not." His little half-brother said while looking through his IPhone.

"Thanks for the reminder, boy genius." His older half-brother said with his cheeks puffed up "Come on, I know a shortcut." Both of the boys walk through their city, Lumiose City. Yes, the city was modeled after one of the cities from the popular video game series: Pokemon. The brothers walked through the shady alleyways of the city to get to their high school faster.

"So, was your dream the same or was it different?" Greg asked curiously as he's on his phone. Hunter had the dream for three nights.

"Well, the setting was on top of the Golden Bridge instead of Canada. And the two people looked behind them like if I was there, it was creepy." The teen explained with a shiver.

"Luckily that was all a dream. If it wasn't then you would have freaked out." The blonde commented before putting his phone away in his yellow backpack.

"Yep, it's all just a silly recurring dream. Hopefully, it'll be that way." Hunter said with a nervous laugh. Greg looked at him with a confused look.

"Sometimes I'm worried about you." He commented before reaching their school.

* * *

~Meanwhile~

In an alley where a large truck was loaded with large boxes. There were 5 men in their early to mid 20's wearing gray hoodies with the letter G on the center. One of the men went to the front of the truck but something punched him back to the other workers.

"It's one of the freaks!" The assaulted worker shouted, pointing to the shadows. All of the men took out their guns from the trucks and trying to look for their target. From the shadows, two glowing eyes watching the workers trying to find him. The figure smirked before attacking the workers by taking them in the shadows one at a time. The last worker had his back against a side of the truck with the gun in his shaking hands.

"G-Get back you f-freak!" The worker stuttered. The being quickly grabbed the gun from the man's hands then revealed himself. The being was a 17-year-old teen with red eyes. He had black hair that passed his shoulder and has red highlights and his hair was held by one blue hair tie. His skin was tan and he wore a plain black tie-shirt, black pants, and red shoes. Around his neck was a small Pokeball attached by a string. The teen smiled, showing his sharp fangs then stooped to the man's level.

"So, what are you Galactic grunts doing?" The teen asked with the smile still on his face.

"I'm n-not going to tell anything!" The grunt stuttered more. The teen's smile turned into a frown. He lifted his head and sniffed the air.

"Poke-Puffs? Are you kidding me? Not even a Bidoof that has an IQ of 10 wouldn't fall for that trick." The 17-year-old teen said. He then got close to the grunt that their noses touched.

"Now listen to me, if you ever capture or even harm an innocent Pokemon," He raised the gun then break it in two with his hands "I won't hesitate on killing humans. Got that?" He asked with a small growl.

"I-I got it!" The Galactic grunt promised with sweat coming down on his forehead. The teen backed away then climb on a building and left the scared grunt behind.

The teen reached the roof of the building where he met up with a friend. This friend was in his early 30's, black braided hair, wearing a blue vest and under it was a yellow shirt, blue shorts, long black socks and black shoes. The man was looking away with his arms crossed.

"Way to make an entrance, Zachary." The man said then turned his head towards Zachary with red eyes.

"Look, if I haven't fought those grunts then they would capture our team," Zachary said with his arms out.

"Remember that this isn't our world. This world has different rules than ours." The man said with his whole body turned towards Zach.

"Who cares about that? I just want to find our warriors faster, that's all." The teen said while looking away. The man sighed

"I know but at least you didn't change into your real form."

"I wished. I hate this human form," He growled, "Human are so useless!" Zach complained.

"That's why we're here, to protect them from other Pokemon and the teams.

"But Leon, what if...Wait," He looks around then back to Leon "Where's Sylvia?"

"Don't worry, she said she's going to the city garden," Leon informed.

"But she can't talk in her human form." The teen reminded his friend.

"I remember but she's tough for her age. We can't always fight her battle or she'll be weak." The older one said to calm down the teen. Zachary nodded then said

"Why are we standing here? We didn't travel three days straight just to see the buildings." Zach said still looking away. After that, both of them run away to the left side of the city.

* * *

After school, the two brothers were walking home full of dirt.

"God, I hate Karl!" Hunter shouted while getting the dirt out of his messy black hair. Karl Richardson is a big-boned kid for being 16. He bullies the two brothers ever since 5th grade for not having friends.

"Well, yelling won't help. How come we can't tell our parents about this?" Greg asked while dusting off the dirt off of his blue shirt.

"Your dad is busy at work and mom will treat us like babies. We're in high school and we have to be manly about it." The older brother said with his fist out.

"Whatever you say." The little brother said with a sigh.

"Hey, guys!" A female voice called out which made Hunter stop in his tracks.

"Oh god!" They turned to see a 16-year-old girl running towards them. This is Sally Kahele but her nickname is "Bugsy" because she loves bugs so much. She had short purple hair, blue eyes, and wears brightly color clothes.

"Hi, Sally." Greg greeted with a wave and a small smile.

"Hey guys, what are doing?" Sally asked with a small smile.

"Walking home like always. And you should too." Hunter said with his arms crossed.

"Hunter! Sorry Sally for him being rude." The youngest one apologized for his older brother.

"Oh, no it's fine. I'm here because I want to know what you two will be doing on the weekend. Maybe we could hang out?" The girl asked as she plays with her hair while looking at Hunter.

"Nah we'll pass," Hunter replied with his arms still crossed.

"Wait, I didn't say anything." Greg murmured.

"Okay, I want to know...See ya," Sally said quietly then walks away. Hunter felt someone kicked his knee

"Ow! What was that for?!" The teen asked while rubbing his sore knee.

"It's really sad that a 12-year-old knows someone has a crush on someone else. It's clear that Sally has a crush on you and you keep denying to her offer to hang out with you." The little brother said.

"It's simple, I want to stay single until the day I die. Dating gets so complicated, little or big problems. And once they leave you, you'll lose something important..." The older brother explained.

"Is it because your dad went..." Greg trailed off, knowing it'll make his half-brother sad. Hunter's father, Matthew Hanson went missing when he was 2. Even at that age, he clearly remembered his mother was depressed for a while. Until she met Greg's father, Jackson Rivers. But ever since he was 3, he never liked Jackson but as long as his mother was happy, then there's no problem.

"Come on, mom wants us to get home around 3," Hunter said then both of them continue walking home.

~Meanwhile~

In the city garden, was an 8-year-old girl entered in the main entrance. She had green short hair with two pink flower hair pin on each side of her head, light green eyes, and around her neck was the same one that Zach had. The girl was wearing a white dress, white boots, and long white gloves. She gasped at the sight of the large garden. The girl then runs around the garden with her arms out, as if she's flying. After a few minutes, she rests on a bed of flowers and staring at the clouds. When she closed her eyes, an image of green hedgehogs with pink flowers on each side of their heads walking through a flower field.

"Isn't that one of the freaks?" The girl opened her eyes and rose up to see 3 men in gray hoods with the letter R on the center. The girl gasped and starting running out of the garden to the city.

"Come back here!" One of the men shouted as they run after the girl. The 8-year-old turned a corner to hit someone and made that person fall.

"What the?" That person was Hunter with Greg right next to him. Before the girl could apologize, the men were catching up. The girl ran passed the brothers and turned to an alley. But she stopped to see a dead end and she couldn't go back with the men already there. She backed up but her eyes saw two of the necklaces inside a pocket of one of the men. The girl raised her left hand and formed a green orb then throw it towards the men. The 3 grunts dodged the attack but the two necklaces fell off and hit the ground with a "Thud" The little girl was going to get the necklaces but the grunts blocked her.

"We were going to do this the easy way. But it's clear that you want to do this the hard way." One of the grunts pulled out a robotic claw from his backpack. Before they could do anything, they felt rocks hitting them.

"Get away from that girl you creeps!" Hunter shouted before throwing another rock to them.

"Ya, go away or we'll get the cops on your behinds!" Greg warned with his IPhone out to show them. The grunts looked at each other and decided to flight instead of fight. The three ran off of the alley and to the streets before disappearing.

"Are you okay?" Hunter asked but saw that she was gone.

"Where did she go?" Greg asked as he's calling the police to report the three men.

"Well wherever she is now, I hope she'll be safe." The older brother said. His eyes looked down to see two necklaces on the ground. He picked them up as Greg was talking through the phone.

"Ya...Alright, thanks," Hangs up, "They say that they will find those three men as soon as possible." Greg informed his older brother. He noticed that Hunter had the two necklaces in his hands.

"Do you think she dropped them?" Greg asked.

"Maybe. Let's go home before mom comes home." The older brother said before putting the necklaces in his jean pocket. As the boys were walking away, inside a box was a green hedgehog with her lower body white and pink flowers on each side of her head.

 _"Hmm, I should go to Leon or Zachary to let them know about those boys."_ The hedgehog then changed form and fly away.

* * *

The two arrived at their house a few minutes later. Both of them were in their room, still thinking about the girl and the necklaces.

"Do you think that girl will be okay?" Greg asked her older brother.

"I'm sure. She must have run away when we weren't looking." Hunter said as he pets their gray tabby cat Blurry. He then pulled out the two necklaces out of his pocket.

"Maybe we shouldn't have taken those. What if that girl is looking for them?" The younger brother said.

"She already had one around her neck. I don't think she'll be sad if she loses two of them." The older brother said with a shrug.

"I'm still not sure about this. It's still stealing." Greg said with his arms crossed.

"But you gotta admit that these necklaces look cool," Hunter said and tried to give one of the necklaces to his little brother.

"Stealing is still stealing." The little brother said with his arms still crossed.

"Come on, these are necklaces, not jewelry." Greg looked at the necklace again

"Well, I guess that we could hold on to them for a short time." He said then grabbed one of the necklaces and put them around his neck. Both of the brothers noticed that the necklaces have a button in the middle. They pressed the button together, the necklace opened and released a red light and spread around their bodies. They screamed when they felt a sharp pain throughout their bodies before they blacked out.

"H-Hunter?" Hunter began to wake up. His eyes widened when he saw a blue frog with a dark blue stripe on the center of his head to his nose. He had frubbles on his back, chest and on his nose.

"Greg? What happened to you?! You look like a mutant frog!" Hunter shouted.

"Speak for yourself! You look like a yellow rabbit mouse!" Hunter looked at his hands to see that his skin was light yellow and have tiny fingers. He looked at the door mirror to see that he was small, had yellow skin, have long ears with black on the tip. Red round cheeks, black eyes and white pupils and he have a lightning bolt tail.

"Ready to scream?" The mouse asked.

"Oh, ya." Both of them took a deep breath before screaming

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

 **I hope you enjoy the first episode of the remake. The idea came from Digimon Frontier(How Ironic) and a Sonic the hedgehog audio drama called "Secret identity" on YouTube. I hope you have a good day ;)**


	2. S1 Ep 2: Unexpected Changes

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Both of them then coughed from yelling too long.

"What the heck happened to us?" Greg questions as he looks at his new body.

"How should I know?" Hunter asked while looking at himself in the mirror.

"Because you're the oldest." The frog pointed out.

"Not mentally!" Blurry sniffed on his red circled cheeks then yelped when he felt static throughout his body.

"Are you okay buddy?" Then tabby shook with is gray fur standing up.

"Did you do that?" Greg asked.

"I think so. If so, then we're dangerous to everyone around us!" The two even the pet paused when they heard the front door opened and closed.

"I'm home!" A female voice called out from downstairs.

"Oh no, mom!" Their mother, Anna Rivers. She had black long hair and blue eyes. Anna got home from an interview since she got fired(I mean literally. She accidently started a fire at a fast food place).

"Boys?" She called out as she goes upstairs to go to the brothers' room.

"No, mom! I mean...We're changing right now!" Hunter lied.

"Uh ya, we're changing!" Greg said, joining the lie.

"Oh...Okay. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Anna looked down to see Blurry with his fur still up.

"What happened to you?" She asked before going downstairs with the cat in her arms.

"I can't believe I lied." The frog said with guilt.

"Lying is better than her freaking out...I got an idea." The yellow mouse walked to their closet and took out clothes that are too big for them now.

"What are you doing?" Greg asked as his half-brother putting the clothes in their school backpack.

"Running away, duh," Hunter said.

"Where will we go?" The younger brother asked with his left hand on his hip.

"We can go to our Uncle Cilan until we find a way to get our human bodies back." The older brother explained. Greg then blinked a few times.

"He lives in Hawaii! Not only it'll take us forever to get there, we have to cross the ocean to get there!" The blue frog burst out.

"At least I have a plan. Do you want mom to see us like this?" Greg imagines their mother screaming when she saw their animal forms and hits them with a broom.

"You're right. When are we going?" Greg asked.

"Right now."

"Right now? Without saying goodbye? Our dad isn't here yet." The frog said.

"Correction: "Your dad". Besides, he's working late, right? We can't stay here long." Hunter said after packing their stuff. The animal brothers came out of their room and go downstairs slowly. They see that Anna was watching the news with Blurry(With his gray fur fixed) The brothers opened the front door

"Where are you going boys?" Their mother asked without looking.

"Um...Going to hang out with our new friends. We can't let them wait, okay bye!" Hunter blurred out then grabbed Greg and slammed the door behind them. The mother, of course, blinked in confusion.

 **"Breaking news! A robbery has taken place in a bank in Lumiose city. Reports show that the robbers have taken hostages and no further news has the hostages has been rescued."** Anna gasped while the news was talking about a missing subway train.

"Jackson..."

* * *

~Somewhere in the city~

Zach was on top of a building with an apple in his hand. Since they don't have any money, he had to steal something from a nearby fruit stand. The teen was going to take a bite until

"Zachary!" The voice startled Zach and accidently dropped the apple to the streets.

"There goes our dinner. Sylvia, why did you changed your form?" The teen asked the flying hedgehog. The flying form now had a green mohawk, horn-like white ears, a flower scarf(With the necklace) and green legs.

"While I was in the garden, Team Rocket chased me to capture me." The flying hedgehog explained.

"Team Rocket?! Great, more teams we have to worry about." Zach growled.

"But I have great news! Two boys saved me from the grunts. I dropped the necklaces for them!" Sylvia said with excitement.

"Really?" Zach remembered that Leon said he'll go outside of the city to find shelter. "Okay, we need to find those boys then. So you need to change into your human form." The hedgehog sighed then used the necklace to change into her human form. But she had a frown and her arms were crossed.

"Look, I know you can't talk in your human form. But we gotta live like this for some time. And we can't let one of the teams get us or else they'll kill us." Zach explained. The little girl nodded but still have a frown.

"Let's look at the suburbs first. We can get there faster on the subway." Sylvia nodded again as Zach puts her in his arms and jump off the roof and to the subway station.

~Later~

The two sneaked in and now riding in a subway. But during the trip, Sylvia noticed something off. There were about 5 people(Not including her and Zach) riding and all are wearing trench coats. The girl tugged Zachary's arm to get his attention.

"What's wrong?" After he said that, the subway stopped.

"What's going on?" The teen asked. The five people gather up and took off their coats to reveal

"Team Rocket!" Zach snarl and hiding Sylvia behind him.

"Well, well. If isn't the defected Zoroark and weak Shaymin. Too bad the old Lucario but you two will do." One of the grunts pulled out a bigger version of the necklaces then opened it to reveal a creature. The creature was a brown almost humanoid fighter. It had no nose, had a red boxer gloves crown-like head, shoulder pads and wears a shirt and a skirt.

"Show no mercy, Hitmanchan!" The member said to his Pokemon. Zach huffed as he was on his hands and feet like a wild animal. He was about to grab the necklace around his neck but Sylvia held his arm.

"How come?" Zach asked. Sylvia did a sign of punching the air then her falling to the ground. Zach then blinked a few times

"What are you trying to say?!" Then a punch in the face made him hit a pole in the subway. The girl gasped and was about to go to him but the Hitmonchan grabbed her by the hair.

"Don't touch her!" Zach jumped and kicked the fighter that let go of the girl.

 _"Too bad that Leon isn't watching this. He'd be proud to see that I'm fighting a fighting type!"_ The teen thought.

"Are you okay?" He asked Sylvia. She gave him a thumbs up then the Hitmonchan punched the teen in the face

 _"And then be disappointed for looking away from the enemy."_ Zach thought as he felt blood coming out of his nose. The teen fell to the floor as the fighting Pokemon punches him. But a green orb hits the Hitmonchan and send it flying. The little girl rushed to the injured teen.

"I'm fine. This battle isn't over." The teen said while growling at the Hitmonchan who was smirking. Zachary's necklace glowed before his nails grew and turned red. The fighting type rushed to the teen with a punch ready. Zach run into the fighting type but so fast like a shadow. The teen rammed into Hitmonchan to a pole of the subway. The fighter coughed up blood but its' fist froze in ice then punched Zachary's side. Zach grunted when he felt the ice coming down his leg and coming to his chest. The Hitmonchan smirked as he lifted his now fist full of lightning.

"Stay away from him!" Sylvia now in her hedgehog form ran and rammed the Hitmonchan with her head. She had tears of pain forming

"OW!" She then fell down while holding her head. The fighter slowly walks to the hedgehog while winding up a punch. Zach slammed the frozen part of his body against the pole until the ice broke. The Hitmonchan goes for an uppercut but before it hit the hedgehog, Zach blocked the punch but the punch landed...between his legs. Sylvia, Hitmonchan even the grunts had their jaws drop. Zachary's eye twitch before falling to his knees

"Oh, my Arceus!" The fighter offered to help the teen up

"No...I got it. Thanks for the concern." Zach slowly got up with his knees buckled.

"Another reason why I hate being human." He growled in pain. Then something blasts at the door, leaving a giant hole.

"Zachary, we have to retreat!" Sylvia shouted.

"Retreating is for weaklings! I'm not letting a team win." The injured teen snarled.

"I know that you're different from other Zoroark. But if we don't retreat now, you'll die and I can't fight alone." The hedgehog pleased. Zach growled but looked at her when he heard sniffing.

"Please...I can't let anyone else die..." She said with tears. The teen softened then thought:

 _"Leon would retreat if I get serious hurt too..."_ He quickly grabbed the crying hedgehog and ran out of the train car.

"They're getting away! Let's get them!"

 **"That won't be necessary."** A voice said through their radio.

"How come?" One of the grunts asked through the radio.

 **"We just want to know how strong the Pokemon's human forms are. By the looks of it, even a dark type can defend himself aginst a fighting type longer. Dismiss for now. Sunny out."** As the grunts were getting ready to get the cart ready, two Pokemon were standing on the top. One was a giant spider and next to him was a tall sunflower but they were in the shadows. But red glowing eyes shined.

"If a defected Zoroark can defend a fighting type, I wonder what's the Lucario can do." The spider said.

"That's a good theory, my dear friend," The sunflower made a crooked smile "Let's find out what's the jackal up in his sleeve." Then a blowhorn went off as the cart storms off.

~With Zach and Sylvia~

Zach was walking through an alley with Sylvia walking along. With a groan, the teen fell to the ground.

"Zach!" The hedgehog rushed to him and examines him. She was a few bruises on his side, face, and nose.

"Oh dear, let me heal you," Sylvia said as her hedgehog body turns green.

"Okay, don't overboard it this time, okay?" The hedgehog nodded then touched Zachary's chest with her black nose. The teen's body began to glow as his bruise heals. Sylvia smiles but fell and coughed a bit.

"What did I say?" He said with his eyes half-closed. Then his ears heard a police siren went past. Zach poked his head out to see a bunch of police cars parked in front of a bank.

"Looks like a bank robbery. Exciting." The teen commented while smirking.

"It's not exciting!" Sylvia shouted in the background. He looked at the Shaymin then picks her up.

"Sorry but you're weak right now to fight." He opened a garbage lid(Which was empty) and put her inside.

"Hey! What if the dumpster truck comes?!" She asked with an echo.

"Don't worry, I'll be back," Zach promised then left.

"You idiot!" She shouted.

* * *

Both of Hunter and Greg were walking through the empty streets. Then they heard sirens and saw a bank robbery.

"Hunter, someone is robbing a bank!" Greg shouted while pointing towards the building.

"So? Let the police handle this." The mouse said.

"But our dad is working late! We gotta do something or...or." The frog trailed off as the tears forms. Hunter stood still. Even though he doesn't like Jackson as a father, he can't lose another father figure. Electricity sparked off of his cheeks.

"Let's go." Both brothers sneaked in through the back and entered.

"How long do we have to wait?" One of the robbers asked. The 5 robbers had the letter M on their shirts.

"Until the Lucario comes."

"Wouldn't he see this is a trap, though?" As the grunts were talking, the mouse and frog were hiding behind a desk.

"Okay, you'll free the hostages. They might be in a vault. I'll distract them." Hunter whispered the plan to Greg.

"We don't know how to fight!" Greg whispered.

"I watch karate movies, now go!" The blue frog sighed before going to the vault.

"Hey, you gangsters!" The grunts looked to see the mouse standing on top of the desk.

"A Pikachu? It might be one of the freaks!" All of them pulled out their guns.

"Ah oh." Hunter quickly runs around to dodge the bullets.

 _"I need to go faster!"_ Then his necklace glowed and he went so fast that a light beam was behind him.

"Super speed?" Smirks "Perfect!" He ran back towards the grunts. While he was running, moves appeared in his mind like Thunderbolt and quick attack. Hunter jumped up

"Thunderbolt!" Lightning from his cheeks hits all of the grunts enough to knocked them out. Meanwhile, Greg went to the vault but can't open it.

"Stupid vault!" He was trying to punch it while his hand glowed white. When he punched the vault, it opened with a huge bump.

"Everyone, get out now! The police are outside!" The frog informed. The workers came out one by one and got out from the back. A male with blonde hair and blue eyes came out.

"Thanks." He thanked.

"You're welcome fath-I mean sir," Greg said while his father gets out.

~With Hunter~

The grunts were knocked out and the mouse jumped in glee.

"Alright!" Then the mouse got punched in the face

"OW! Who did that?" He looked to see Zach with his arms crossed.

"So you're one of the warriors? Ha! Your ego will get yourself killed." The teen said.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Hunter doesn't know why, but he hated this guy even though they just met.

"We'll see about that." Hunter then rushed and swing his tail towards Zachary's face. But Zach caught the tail with his hand without effort.

"What?"

"You're too slow." Zach then punched Hunter in the jaw which made the mouse hit the ceiling to the ground.

 _"Ow...How is he so strong? He's not even buff!"_

"Are you giving up now?" Zach asked while smirking. The yellow mouse gritted his teeth in frustration. His long ears perked and look at his tail to see an electric orb was forming. He smirked

 _"This could work."_ Hunter jumped up and spun around

"Electric ball!" He threw the orb towards the teen. Zach didn't have time to block it as it hits his chest and flew towards a wall. Hunter smirked while rubbing under his nose.

"What did you say? I'm too slow?"

"Still are." The yellow mouse snapped back when Zach came out without damage.

"So you want a rematch? Okay, let's get this over with." Hunter said in a fighting stance.

"Ya, let's get this over with." Zach then got on his hands and feets. He opened his necklace and then his whole body turned red. His whole body began to transform. He had pointy ears, growing fur, a pointy snout, have three red claws on his front and back paws, his hair grew longer with some hair sticking out, his stomach grew thin and grew black chest fur. The red light disappeared to reveal a fox-like creature. Hunter was, of course, shocked to see this.

Round 2, fight!

"Oh, crap."


	3. S1 Ep 3: Teammates

Round 2, fight!

"Oh, crap." The teenager, Hunter was going to fight another teenager that transformed into a fox-like creature.

"Hey, look, we don't have to fight right now. You see, I have a date to go to-" Zachary's arms turned red then smashed them to the tiled floor. The tiles flew off the ground and coming towards Hunter

"Ah oh." He ran away as fast as he can to dodge the tiles. After the tiles stopped, he turned to his attacker

"Hey! Where did you go?" Hunter heard a low growl of a wolf behind him. He quickly turned around but only to get punched in the chest. The yellow mouse got the wind off of him as he coughed a few times. He didn't see the kick that the fox hit on the rat's side. Hunter then curled his fist then punched Zach on the side of his jaw. But to only for Hunter to recoil his hand in pain

"Oh god! What do you eat for breakfast? Bricks?!" The mouse asked. Zach spit(With little blood) on the floor before winding up a punch to the yellow mouse. But before the punch, Hunter jumped back. Zach didn't saw that so he punched the floor instead. He growled in frustration

"You're quick on your feet, huh? Well, it won't be for long!" Zach growled at Hunter.

"I told you I don't want to fight! You win this fight!" Hunter pleased to his attacker. The fox chuckled

"A hero that doesn't want to fight? Haven't heard that before." Then Zach laughed.

"Do you want the necklace?" Takes it off "Take it. I don't need it." Suddenly, the fox stopped laughing and looked at the mouse with a glare.

"You're really are stupid." His red claws turned white then rushed towards Hunter. The yellow mouse jumped around to avoid the claws. He got scratched on the right cheek, nose, and right ear. Hunter ran ahead on his fours

 _"I didn't know I could do that."_ The mouse thought as he runs.

"You can't run away, Pikachu!" Zach shouted. The "Pikachu" knew it was true.

 _"Maybe I'll use that lightning ball I used earlier!"_ Hunter turned to face his attacker then jumped. A lightning orb formed on his lightning bolt tail

"Electro ball!" He threw the orb towards the fox. Zach saw that coming and jumped out of the way before it hit his face.

"Did you think that I-" Zach stopped when he saw a strand of his hair was falling the floor. Once it landed, his eyes glowed and snarled

"Oh, now you're going to get it!" His right arm glowed red and rushed to Hunter.

"Oh, come on!" The Pikachu run away to avoid the punches from the fox. As he was dodging, Hunter saw that the attacker was just blindly punching.

"I get it now. A tough guy that rages on the little things. That's," Hunter jumped and didn't notice that his tail shined gray like it was made out of iron.

"Ironic!" He swings his tail on the fox's head. Hunter gasped when he saw little blood coming out of Zachary's head. He then freaks out when the fox fell on the floor with his eyes closed.

"Oh, my god! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to! Greg, where are you?!" The mouse shouted. With Hunter distracted, Zach opened his eyes and bit on the lightning bolt tail and spun Hunter around.

"Stop!" The fox threw the yellow mouse to a desk. Hunter's head hit the desk which sends him into darkness before his body hit the floor. With a groan, Hunter's body turned to normal. Zach hissed in pain while holding his head. It really did send him unconscious for a short time. His claws turned red and walked to Hunter.

"Stop!" He stopped when he saw a Froakie stood in front of the teen. Greg was talking to the police outside about what happened. He got in to see a fox-like creature coming to his unconscious brother with claws.

"Please don't kill him! He's my brother!" Greg pleased with tears forming. Zach growling and rushed to the two with claws

 _"Please don't hurt my big brother!"_ Zachary's eyes widened when he heard a little boy's voice in his mind. Before he could get to the brothers, a hand caught the fox's wrist. Zach looked to see Leon with a disappointed look. With him was Sylvia(In her human form) as she went to the brothers.

"Aren't you that girl who we saved earlier?" Greg asked. The girl nodded then they turned when they heard a slap.

"OW! What was that for?!" The fox asked while rubbing his left cheek.

"You weren't controlling yourself. If I didn't come rushing here, those boys would have been killed by you. I told you to not fight any of our teammates but you don't listen." Leon explained.

"But this human doesn't take this serious. He even offered me his necklace to end the fight. What if I was an enemy? We would be in serious trouble." Zach explained. The older human looked at Greg and the unconscious Hunter.

"He'll learn in time. But we need to get them to shelter now. I found one outside the city." Leon went and picked up Hunter

"Don't worry, your brother will be fine. He just needs rest." The older human informed Greg. The Froakie looked at Leon, Sylvia, and Zach.

"W-Who are you guys?" Greg asked them. Leon bend down and put his hand on the frog's shoulder

"We'll explain everything once your brother wakes up. Zach, you got to carry him." The older human said and pointing to the unconscious teen.

"You gotta by kidding." The fox said with a sour look.

"Do you want me to turn to my true form and knock some sense into you?" Leon asked with his necklace out for Zach to see.

"No." the fox sighed before picking Hunter up in his arms. Then Greg followed the strange people out of the bank.

* * *

 _"Man...Why does it feel like I was fighting a bear...With boxing gloves?"_ Blink _"Oh, look a hedgehog on my chest...Wait what?!"_ Hunter got up quickly which the hedgehog fell in a "Thud" The teen noticed that he was laying on an old red couch. He looked to see that he was an empty power plant. The power plant was on fire by an electrical accident. Once the flames died, the workers built another power plant and left this one in a case of another accident.

"The old power plant? Why am I here?" Hunter asked himself. He looked to see he was human again

"I'm human again!" Hunter shouted in glee with his arms up.

"Excuse me." He looked to see the same hedgehog climbing on the couch with a tear in her eye.

"Next time, warn me." The girl hedgehog said. Hunter looked at her

"Seeing a talking green hedgehog doesn't surprise me right now." He said flatly.

"But it's good that you woke up," Held her paw to him "My name is Sylvia Greene. It's nice to finally meet." Sylvia said with a smile.

"Wait, you have a last name?" Hunter asked.

"Some of us do. Leon's last name is Evans but I don't know what's Zachary's is. We can have last names if we want." The hedgehog explained.

The door opened and saw Greg back in his human form

"You're awake!" The younger human rushed and hugged him.

"Hey, bro. I'm glad to be back." His brown eyes locked to see the attacker standing by the door frame.

"You!" He got out of the couch and pointed to Zach. The now human teen had his hands out

"Calm down. I'm not here to fight right now." Zach said as he walks to the brothers.

"Ya, right. You tried to kill me when we met." The black-haired teen said as he moves closer with Greg behind him.

"That's true but I can't do that now. Leon told me to not." The older teen said with his arms crossed.

"Oh, so this Leo guy is your father or something?" Hunter asked. Zach snorted before looking away.

"Nope, not even close. He's just a mentor." Hunter raised a brow

"A mentor? That explains why you fight like an animal, literally and figurately." The black-haired teen commented. The other looked at Hunter with a glare

"I couldn't help it. You're too weak to fight me." Zach said with a smirk.

"What did you say?!" Hunter shouted.

"Boys, boys. We shouldn't be fighting like 6-year-olds." The boys looked down to see the hedgehog.

"Heck, I'm younger than all of you but you don't see me like that." The girl hedgehog said with her white cheeks puffed up.

"Sylvia, this is between us." The fox teen said to the hedgehog.

"And it ends." They looked to see Leon leaning against the door frame.

"What do you mean, Leon?"

 _"So that's Leon?"_

"I mean we can't fight our team members. Even Sylvia is more mature than you." Leon said with his arms crossed.

"Team members? Since Hunter's awake, can you explain what the heck is going on?" Greg asked. The older human nodded

"Right. Please sit down so we can begin." The brothers sat down on the couch, ready to listen.

"We came from another world where creatures that are beyond unique than the creatures in this world. We, I mean Zachary, Sylvia and I came here to stop a group of humans from conquering Earth. These teams capture our kind and use them as weapons to control other humans. Our kind is called "Pokemon"." Leon explained.

"Pokemon? You mean the popular video game franchise right next to Mario and Sonic?" Hunter asked with widened eyes.

"Video...game franchise?" Both Zach and Sylvia said slowly with their head tilted.

"Anyways...We're in our human form so humans wouldn't see us. But with these necklaces," Leon pulled out his necklace around his neck "We can transform into our real forms." Both Leon and Zach opened their necklaces before a red light consumes them to transform themselves. Zach turned into his fox form which Hunter flinched, bring memories of their fight back in his mind. Leon grew fox-like ears, his skin turned furry dark blue, a black mask around his eyes, and a snout. His clothes disappeared and a spike grew on his chest, his hands turned into paws with a spike on each of them so did his back paws and a long crooked tail. The red light disappeared to see a cream colored chest and black legs. His appearance looks like a jackal.

"Zachary is a Zoroark, I'm a Lucario, and Sylvia is a Shaymin." The Shaymin turned into her sky form

"I can change into two forms too," Sylvia commented. Both Greg and Hunter had shocked faces at the scene.

"Hold on a moment, if you're "Pokemon" then how come you're not repeating your names or something?" Greg asked.

"When we came here, we can speak in human tongue. We're lucky to do so we can communicate." The Zoroark explained with his arms crossed.

"If you want to change back into your human form, you can close the necklace or you can faint during battle." The Shaymin explained while scratching her black nose.

"That explains why I woke up as my old self. Maybe you should have told us earlier." The blonde-haired preteen said with a chuckle.

"The necklaces around your necks are called Pokeballs. With these, not only you and your team can transform, but you can use more than 4 moves. But some of the gangs' Pokemon can do that too but without the Pokeballs." Zach explained them. The black-haired teen raised a brow when he heard "you and your team"

"Team? What do you mean, team?" Hunter asked.

"Did you think you can fight alone? There will be teammates fighting by our side." The Lucario explained.

"Fighting what?!" The teen got up from the couch.

"We're fighting against the Teams and enemy Pokemon," Sylvia said as she floats around them.

"But we're just kids! Can't we just give you our necklaces and leave?" Hunter tries to reason with them. He heard the Zoroark growl

"Age doesn't matter in this whole thing. Once you open the necklaces, it's yours, not anyone else. Only **you** can use them and no one can. These necklaces are destined to be with you. You can't go back now." Zach growled through his sharp teeth.

"And besides," Greg spoke "We saved those people from those robbers without a problem. Well, except you getting beat up by Zach but we still saved a lot of people." The preteen reminded. Hunter had to agree with his half-brother, he did save those people. He got his behind handed for a reward but it wasn't his fault. Besides, he wanted to be a hero when he was little. The black-haired teen sighed in defeat

"Alright, we can be this Pokemon hero thing. But if we get seriously hurt, we're leaving." Hunter agreed with Greg whispered "Yes!"

"You don't have to worry about that. When you transform into your Pokemon forms, your human forms won't get hurt. Think of it like puppets, your souls can go to the forms without a problem. If you get battle scars on your Pokemon form, it won't appear in your human form. But if you die in either form, you stay died since your soul will be gone till then." The green hedgehog explained. Both Greg and Hunter had sweat on their foreheads

"G-Good to know," Greg commented.

"But when we're in battle, we need to say our Pokemon forms to protect our identities." The Zoroark explained.

"So we can have superhero names?" The blonde preteen asked.

"Don't worry, I already found the perfect names for you two." Leon went to Greg

"Greg, you're the water starter, the young ninja of the water. Your Pokemon name will be, Froakie." The Lucario spoke.

"Froakie...I like it." The preteen said with a smirk. Leon then went to Hunter next

"Hunter, you're the thunder of the team. With you, you can spark light for us. Your Pokemon name will be, Pikachu." The jackal spoke. The name, Pikachu that Zach used when they were fighting.

"Pikachu...Has a _shocking_ ring to it." He said with a chuckle. But no one laughed at the bad pun.

"It's getting late. You can go home but you can come back here to train. You two are still new." The green hedgehog said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow I guess," Hunter said while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay to be confused about this. Take your time to absorb all of this." Leon advised while Sylvia nods and Zach looking away with his arms crossed.

"Alright. See you tomorrow then." Greg said while waving goodbye. When the human boys left

"They'll die on the first mission," Zach commented and Sylvia glares at him for saying that.

"Give them some time. It won't help if you fight with them all the time." The Lucario advised again. Sylvia nodded in agreement.

"That's true. They'll quit so quick if you fight them all the time. And putting them in a garbage can." The hedgehog murmured the last part.

"I said I was sorry like 20 times! I only did it so you won't get in trouble." The Zoroark said with his arms out. While they were arguing, Leon rolled his eyes with a cracked smile.

* * *

The human boys got to their house at 9pm

"Mom, we're home," Hunter called out in the house. Their mother rushed to them

"Where were you two? You've been gone all day. What on Earth were you two been doing?" Their mother asked with Jackson behind her

"Well..." _"We got turned into Pokemon, stopped a robbery where a fox guy beat me almost to death, and met more Pokemon and joined their team."_ Hunter thought.

"We hang out with our new friends. Like we said before." Greg said to cover it up. It was half true but they don't know if the Pokemon are their friends yet.

"That's good. We thought something bad happened to you two. There was a robbery at the bank earlier." Jackson explained.

"Really? Are you okay?" The preteen asked in worry.

"Yes. Some blue frog saved us. Strange, isn't it?" The father said while rubbing the back of his head.

"A blue frog? Strange indeed." The black-haired teen commented.

"Something stranger is that the frog sounded just like you, Greg," Jackson commented.

"You know, we had a long day. We're going to bed right now." Hunter said while dragging his half-brother up to their room.

"Sometimes, I'm worried about those two." Their mother said with a weird look.

~In their room~

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Hunter asked while petting Blurry.

"Well, I don't know. But since we're, like, the owners of these necklaces now we can't go back now. Maybe we'll have a great time being heroes." Greg said as he climbs to the top bunk.

"Maybe. But if there's a dark me, then I'm done." The teen said before laying down on his bed. Blurry laid down next to Hunter.

"Goodnight." Greg said.

"Night." Then he switched off the lamp on the nightstand then they sleep.


	4. S1 Ep 4: Poke-heroes Rises

It was Sunday afternoon, the two brothers were still training with the Pokemon in the power plant.

"Now focus on the target before firing your powers." Sylvia (In her Shaymin form) explained to Greg (In his Froakie form) who's writing notes.

"Alright got it." They saw Hunter in his Pikachu form flying while screaming then hits the ground.

"Why do you always have the nice teachers while I bat crazy ones?!"

"Get over here!" Hunter screamed and run away from Zach in his Zoroark form.

"Training isn't over!" Zach shouted while chasing him.

"Should we help him?" Greg asked.

"Um...I don't think that won't be a good idea to fight him." The Shaymin said with a sweat beat.

"I looked up that Zoroarks can transform into other Pokemon. Can Zach transform?" The Froakie asked.

"Now that you mention it, he never did transform into any other Pokemon." Sylvia said.

"Really why?" Greg asked while watching his older brother running away from the Zoroark that have a smirk.

"I don't know. Leon told me that when he found Zach as a Zorua and try to talk about what happened, Zach couldn't talk about it." The Shaymin explained.

"Oh...He must have a rough past." Greg said feeling sad for the teen.

"Let me go!" Hunter demanded when Zach pinned him on the ground with his claws.

"I won't listen. You gotta think of a way out." Zach advised still holding him down.

"Okay...Shock!" Hunter let out electricity from his red cheeks shocking the fox and letting him go.

"Oh ya! I'm the best!" But then Zach tackled him to the ground.

"Don't boast until your opponent is no longer fighting!" The Zoroark said through his teeth.

"Sorry." Hunter said with a awkward smile.

"You're lucky that I'm not your enemy then I would have bitten your throat off." Zach got off of the Pikachu.

"Violent much?" Hunter asked.

"Sylvia, where's Leon?" Zach asked the Shaymin.

"He said that he was going to a job to make money." Sylvia explained.

"Don't you think that's hard since well...All of you are..."

"We have humans in our world like this one. It just that we never worked in a job before." Zach explained.

* * *

With Leon, he was walking in the street looking at the jobs wanted in the yesterday's newspaper. He turned to see a boy and his dog playing together which makes him smile at the sight.

"I love you!" The boy said hugging his dog. His smile faded into a frown then continue walking.

"So why did you picked this job as a gym teacher?" Leon was in the high school interviewing with the principal, Mr. Oak. He was a slightly old man growing grey hair, some wrinkles and always wears a suit.

"Well since I moved in this city I decided to find a job that I'm good at." Leon explained.

"Alright you're hired."

"And I have two of my kids with me. My son is 17 years old but can be what you can say 'Protective' when people hurts him or others." Leon informed "And my daughter is 8 but she's a mute so be patient with her." Leon informed. Of course Oak said yes and Leon walked back home. He went through an alleyway for a shortcut but stops. He turned around then punched the coming claw away. He went down before a punch even hits him then kicked a guy away.

 _"Team Magma, of course."_ A blue bat with a large gaping mouth swooped down to Leon but got punched in the eyes. A Hitmonchan rushed to Leon with it's fist on fire. Leon dodged every punched then hit the fighting Pokemon with a blue orb, sending it away. Leon rushed to a grunt holding a gun then takes it out of his hands.

"How do you know what's coming, freak?" The male grunt asked. Leon snapped the gun in two.

"Leave my family alone!" Leon ran away with extreme speeds.

" **Grunt 26, report.** " The guy from his walkie talkie said.

"Maxie, the blue one beat me even when I wasn't doing anything yet." The grunt explained.

" **Well duh! He have a impossible move called "Future sight" to predict the future. We** **guessed he only uses it in battle. Where is the blue freak now?** " The boss asked.

"He...Ran away." The grunt nervously said.

" **He did what?!** "

" **Tough luck.** " Another male voice commented.

" **Shut it Archie! Come back to the base now!** " Maxie demanded then hanged up.

* * *

Leon arrived back to the power plant

"Kids, I'm back." Leon announced.

"Hi Leon." Sylvia greeted in a cute voice. While Zach (Still in his Zoroark form) was leaning against a wall drinking pop that Greg brought.

"You know that half of us are teenagers, right?" Zach asked then drink pop.

"So what job did you got?" The Shaymin asked.

"I'm a gym teacher. And get ready for tomorrow cause you two are going to school." Zach spit out the pop in surprise

"We're going to what?!" The Zoroark shouted with the pop around his mouth.

"Oh boy!...What's school?" The Shaymin asked.

"It's a place where people get education about Earth." Leon explained.

"Oh. Why are we going there?" Sylvia asked.

"I have a feeling that the Teams will find our warriors eventually, I just don't know when. Until Summer arrives, you two will watch them in school." Leon explained.

"So that means we'll be with Greg and Hunter." Zachary's eyes widened then shouted.

"No god! No god please no! No! No! NOOOOOO!"

Hunter looked back as they were walking home.

"Hey Greg, did you heard that office reference?" He asked his brother.

"I think that the training with Zach got you jacked up." Greg said.

"I guess you're-Greg!" Hunter shouted at his little half brothers' chose of words.

"What? I'll be 13 in August which I can curse like you."

"It's only 6 months away and I don't curse." A bull with three tails, steel horns and three steel circles on it's forehead came out stomping it's hoof on the street.

"Oh crap!" Hunter cursed then saw Greg with a smirk.

"Sometimes but don't copy me. Why is there a bull?"

"It's a tauros." The bull then charged at them but Leon in his Lucario form stopped the bull by holding its horns and pushing it back.

"Le- I mean Lucario!" Greg shouted.

"Change into your forms!" The jackal pushed the bull away.

"Ah Leon, long time no see." The Tauros greeted in a low voice.

"The Range Brothers. Where's the other one?" Leon asked then karate chop another bull behind him which is different than Tauros. It had giant black bushy hair, two gold rings on each of his long horns, grey legs and a black line coming out of his eyes. Both Hunter and Greg came out in their Pokemon forms posing.

"Alright let's- Holy crap another one!" Hunter commented.

"It's a Bouffalant." Greg informed.

"You got that right, partner. We're the Range Brothers and we don't take kindly to Leon and his wild Zoroark!" The Bouffalant said.

"What is he talking about, Lucario?" Greg asked.

"Zoroark was a scared and hungry little boy. If I didn't stop you then he'll be dead." Leon shouted but still calm.

"Really? Well we're sorry that-"

"Shock attack!" Greg was on Bouffalant shoot bubbles on his head while Hunter was shocking Tauros.

"Get off of me!" Tauros thrash around with Hunter was holding on the horns like a rodeo. Greg hid under Bouffalant's mane as the buffalo thrash.

"H-H-Help!" Greg pleaded as the buffalo thrashes around.

"You two need to find a way." Lucario said protecting the people that was watching in terror. Greg uses his frubbles to block Bouffalant's vision, making the buffalo stop and try to get the stuff off his eyes.

"Now Lucario!" Greg shouted. Lucario nodded then rushed with his arm red, and then karate chop on Bouffalant's neck making him hit a wall. The Froakie jumped up then throw his frubbles, trapping the buffalo. Hunter jumped off of the bull making faces and taunts towards the bull. The bull breathed out in anger then rushed to the Pikachu but stops when he lost him. The Tauros looked around but doesn't know that Hunter was under him. Hunter rubbed his red cheeks then touched the bull's leg, shocking it until it falls to the ground with spirals on his eyes.

"Oh! You got shocked noob!" Hunter shouted raising his ego more.

"Hunt- Pikachu really?" Greg asked his his eyes half closed. The buffalo got out of the frubbles and woke up his bull brother.

"This won't be the last time we'll see each other!" Both Tauros and Bouffalant ran off the city.

"Hey guys." Greg pointed to a bunch of people with their phones out.

"Hello people! We're are the Poke-Heroes and we will be the protectors of this lovely city!" Hunter shouted.

"Come on." Lucario grabbed both the Pikachu and Froakie then ran off. On top of the building, was a metal pigeon watching the whole thing.

"I've seen everything. Return to the headquarters now." A male voice said inside the pigeon.

"Yes, Lysandre." The pigeon said then transform into metal hawk flying away.

 **Sorry it's late. You know personal drama junk. The Range brothers will appear in the next chapters including the metal shape shifter and the Teams. And I'm planning to change the name of the story. Either Poke-Shifters or keep the name. Vote in the reviews. Have a good day :)**


	5. S1 Ep 5: School days

It was Monday morning, the two brothers went to school.

"Got to say. This was the weirdest weekend ever." Hunter commented to Greg.

"Ya. First we turned to Pokemon, met more Pokemon and a lot. But at least we're alive." Greg said.

"Ya you're right." Both brothers stopped by the entrance of the school to see someone. It was a 16 boy with black hair, green eyes and wears leather clothing and a little overweight but strong. This is Karl Richardson, you know the one who bullies the two in a daily bases. The two brothers hid

"Why is he always here?" Hunter whispered.

"I don't know!" Greg whispered. The two tried to sneak in but one of Karl's buddies caught them and holding them by their backpacks.

"Well, well. If it isn't the 'lonely brothers'." Karl said with a hint of a Brooklyn accent.

"Leave us alone, Karl!" Hunter shouted.

"And what are you going to do? Tell you step-dad?" Karl asked with a smirk.

"Well at least I'm not fat." Hunter's eyes widened after what he said. Greg had his jaw dropped and it was silent for a minute. Until they were pushed to the dirt.

~Later~

Lunch started but Hunter didn't feel like eating today.

"What's his deal?" He asked Greg who was eating a sandwich.

"Who? Karl?" The younger one asked.

"Yes! Who else?"

"My head hit the ground so hard that I think I lost some of my IQ." Greg said with his eyes half closed.

"Hey guys!" Suddenly Sally came to them.

"Did you hear that the new couch's son is here?" She asked.

"New kid? I wonder who he is." Hunter asked now interested.

"He's coming right now." Both brothers looked to see a familiar person in the center of the room that made Hunter's jaw dropped.

"Zach?!" Hunter shouted.

"You know him? He arrived just a few minutes ago." Sally said confused.

"He's...um our cousin." Greg lied, making Hunter look at him like "Really"

"Cousin?" The girl questioned.

"Yes. On Hunter's dad's side. He's from California." Greg lied even more.

"Interesting." Sally said. Then a 16 year old girl that had brown hair with blonde highlight, aqua blue eyes and wears a black tee and black tights. This is Kala Stitch, Sally's twin sister. She's a dancer and joins the dance club in the school.

"Come on, I don't want you to starve. The food is about to ran out." Sally nodded with a sad look then both girls leaved.

"I wonder why Zach is here?" Greg asked.

"Let's find out I guess." Both brothers got out of their seats and started walking to Zach.

"Why are you here?" Hunter asked the Zoroark.

"Trust me, I don't want to here either. Leon got a job here as a couch and want Sylvia and I to watch over you." Zach explained with his arms crossed.

"Even Sylvia?" Greg asked.

"No, she's in the elementary cause of her age." Zach said.

"Wait, weren't your eyes red?" Hunter asked pointed at Zachary's eyes that are blue.

"Leon said that I need wear these contacts to blend in other people."

"So," Karl spoke with his two buddies on his side "You're the new kid eh? Look we're the people who runs this crumby place. So don't mess with us." Karl warned.

"Ya what Karl said." One of his buddies copied. The boys were about to leave but

"What if I do?" Zach asked with a small smirk. Karl stopped then turned to the Zoroark as everyone stopped and watched.

"What did you say?" The fat kid asked.

"I think we should go." Hunter pulls Zachary's shirt but the Pokemon didn't budge.

"I said what if I do mess with you?" The Zoroark asked again. Karl snapped his fingers, making the two buddies coming to him.

 _"Finally, some action."_ One was about to punch him but Zach did the splits, making the other to get punched instead. Another kid tried to kick the Zoroark but he jumped and landed on his fours.

"What the?" One of the boys shouted.

"Really Zach?" Hunter shouted. In a slit second of not paying attention, he got kicked in the side making him loss some air.

"Okay I don't know who or what you are but-" Karl was cut off when Zach kicked the fat kid's in the legs, making him fall.

"I'm going to kill you!" Both Karl and Zach were rushing to each other

"ENOUGH!" Everyone looked to see a 20 year old man with light green hair, light brown eyes, red headband on his forehead and wears more comfortable suit. This man wasn't happy about this at all.

"Vice principal Tracy." Both of Karl's buddies said then run away to not get in trouble.

"You two," Tracy pointed to Zach and Karl "Go to the principal's office!" Tracy shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leon was walking with Sylvia to the elementary and got to her classroom.

"Oh you might be Leon Hanson." A female teacher greeted.

"Yes, nice to meet you." Leon said.

"And you must be Sylvia. My, you're a cute little girl." The teacher said making Sylvia smile. A 6 year old girl with blonde hair with a pig-tail, blue eyes and wears a brown shirt and a white skirt.

"Hiya! I'm Bonnie!" Bonnie greeted.

"Wanna play?" The little girl asked with a grin. Sylvia looked up at Leon which he nodded with a smile. Sylvia nodded with a smile.

"Great! Let's go!" Bonnie grabbed the mute girl's arm to the rest of the kids where they played.

"Always count on Bonnie to make the new kids feel welcome." The teacher said.

"Yep. Thanks for taking my daughter in." Leon thanked.

"No problem. We help kids that have disabilities like mute or autistic children in this room. Does Sylvia likes dogs?" The teacher asked.

"Dogs?"

While the kids were playing, a mixed 9 year old dog with black and white fur came to them. Sylvia hide behind Bonnie.

"It's okay. It's Razzle, our therapy dog. She's harmless." Sylvia pet the dog and got licked on her hand. The mute girl smiled and hugged the dog.

"Now she does." Leon commented then waved to Sylvia and leaved to the high school.

* * *

It was now 8th hour and everyone was still talking about the fight between Zach and Karl.

"That was crazy that your cousin fought Karl so easily." Sally commented to the brothers.

"Ya." Greg said trying to find a lie.

"Well a few years ago, he was mugged so he joined a karate class." Hunter lied.

"I'm so sorry about that." Sally said with sadness for the teen. Leon came to the class

"I'm Leon Hanson and I'll be your new gym teacher for now on. Now I don't take any sass nor any failure in this class. Let's get started." After the do exercises, they were going to do a race until one of the buddies of Karl's stole Greg's necklace

"Give that back! It's important!" Greg shouted trying to get it.

"Hey! He said to give it back!" Hunter shouted.

"And what are you going to do about it, eh?" The bully asked.

"Let's have a race. If I win you'll give it back to my brother."

"What?! But you're slow!" Greg shouted to his brother.

"Alright sounds good." Both boys were ready.

"You know I'll win." The bully whispered to Hunter.

 _"I need to be fast."_ After Hunter thought that, his necklace opened a bit and his shoes were glowing red then faded.

"And go!" Hunter ran like a lightning bolt, leaving the bully standing still like "The hell?" Hunter screamed loudly, he didn't know that he could run fast as he went around the track several times. Leon sighed then stood waiting then caught Hunter in his arms, making him stop.

"Everyone do basketball now." Leon shouted to everyone.

"Leon, how did I,"

"Forgot to tell you. You can summon moves and abilities whenever you want, even in your human forms. But next time don't do it in public." Leon advised.

"I'll remember that." Hunter saw the bully giving Greg's necklace back.

40 minutes later, school ended and everyone was leaving.

"You two." Leon spoke to both Hunter and Greg "Have you seen Zachary?" Both brothers looked at each other nervously

"Well...um."

"Not even an hour and you already started a fight?!" Leon shouted to Zach in the principal's office.

"Geez I'm sorry, 'dad'." Zach said sarcastically.

"Just because this is new doesn't mean you can fight!" The Lucario shouted through his teeth.

"Hey Mr. Hanson," Bonnie spoke with Sylvia by her side "Can Sylvia come with me after school?" The girl asked.

"Ya of course. Just get Sylvia back before 5." Leon said with a smile as the two girls leaved the school building.

"You're lucky you didn't brake a bone out of those boys!" Leon said shifted back to anger.

"Those boys were the ones who bullied both Hunter and Greg." Zach said annoyed about this. Leon opened his mouth but then an image of Team Rocket appeared.

"Leon?" Zach spoke out.

"We'll talk about this later." Both of the Lucario and Zoroark ran off.

"What's going on?" Hunter asked while running to them.

"It's Team Rocket again." Leon informed. The four leaved the building then turned into their Pokemon forms in an empty alley and rushed to where the team is.

"Do you think that the freaks will show up?" One of the grunts asked.

"Of course they will. One of them can see through the future for god sake. Come on and help me put these boxes in the truck." Without knowing, Greg in his Froakie form was hiding in the shadows like a ninja

 _"Why do they have boxes? What's in them?"_ The Froakie thought. But then, a metal hawk caught him then pinned him to the ground now in wolf form growling.

"So a Froakie is here to spy on us eh?" One of the grunts asked.

"Great job, Project Asra."

 _"Project Asra?"_ The frog thought. Asra nodded then lifted Greg by his head.

"Guys, can we talk this over?" The two grunts saw a smirk on the frog's face

"NOW!" Asra suddenly got pinned to the ground when Zoroark landed on it, growling. Froakie jumped up then shot smokescreen out from his palms, blinding the grunts.

"Where did they go?" One of the grunts asked. The Pikachu jumped out

"Shock attack!" Shocking the grunts. They were lifted up by their uniforms by Lucario.

"Go away!" Leon shouted making the grunts away.

"We'll get you! Freaks!" One of the grunts shouted before leaving.

"What? Where did?" Zach saw that the metal shifter was gone. Leon looked at the boxes to see bigger versions of their necklaces.

"Leon, what are these?" Hunter asked.

"Pokeballs. Team Rocket was planning to capture our warriors." Leon explained.

"I thought that trainers catch Pokemon cause they want to catch them all?" The Pikachu asked.

"Well Zach, Sylvia and I are already been caught so these others won't capture us. But they will capture all of you." The Lucario destroyed the load.

"The grunts said that the metal guy was called 'Project Asra'." Greg informed.

"Never heard of that project. It must be Team Flare." Zach said clenching his fist.

"How many of these teams are there?" The Pikachu asked.

"Well...With both Magma and Aqua working together so that makes...5 teams in total." The Lucario said.

"5?!" Both brothers shouted.

"This won't be the last time we'll see that metal Pokemon. We'll be ready."

 **I hope you like this. Sorry for being late it's just that I've been busy on working on Sonic boom Christmas which you can read if you want. And I can't do a Christmas special on this but there's always next year. And fact about me is that I'm autism spectrum so I've been in a resource room almost my life and knows what's it's like. And *Saw reviews* O0O oh my god thank you so much for the support :D and have a good day peeps ^3^**


	6. S1 Ep 6: A Rocky Start

A week passed and now it's Saturday morning. The two brothers were in the kitchen, Greg was making cereal while Hunter was on his phone

"We are the Poke-heroes and we will be the protectors of this lovely city!" Hunter shouted through the phone.

"That's the third time that you saw that news clip of us." Greg complained.

"Sorry. It's just so cool that we were on the news." Hunter said while turning off his phone.

"Well technically we were in our Pokemon form." The younger brother said.

"It's still us though." They sit down in the table eating cereal and toast.

"Hello boys." Their mother came kissing their foreheads.

"Hey mom." Both of the brothers greeted.

"Thank god it's Saturday. I had to work extra hard at the office after the bank robbery." Ann said before turning on the news on the T.V.

"Breaking news: A Crocodile was spotted at the homeless shelter last night. And apparently it can talk. We are now showing you the clip of the crocodile." It showed light brown crocodile with black stripes around its body and one on its long snout. It had a humanoid look and it can even stand like a person. It had a black mask around its black eyes. And then it spoke

"Hey! All of you should stay away from me!" The crocodile shouted.

"T-That voice." Hunter said.

"It can't be. Could it?" There was a short pause until they face each other and said.

"Karl!"

"What did you two say?" Their mother asked.

"N-Nothing. We're going to hang out with our friends now." Hunter said.

"Okay be back at-" She saw that the boys were already gone.

"8..."

"Have you noticing that the boys always run off to these 'friends' everyday?" Jackson asked.

"Yes but at least that they are getting out of the house. And they finally have friends to hang out." Ann said while putting away the boys plates.

"I hope these friends are good for them."

The two brothers went to the power plant where the Pokemon were.

"Guys!" Greg shouted, getting their attention.

"What is it?" Leon asked which he's in his Lucario form.

"A Pokemon appeared but..."

"It's another Pokemon so what's the big deal?" Zach asked in his human form. After the fight, Leon ground him from being in his Zoroark form for punishment till Sunday.

"The thing is that...Our bully, Karl is now a Krokorok." Greg said.

"So that guy is one of our warriors now?" Zach asked Leon.

"Yes. We need to find him and put him on our team."

"Hold it! You want HIM on our team?!" Hunter asked with anger.

"Yep. What's the problem?" The Lucario asked.

"Well, remember when I fought that kid?"

"Yes and you're still grounded."

"That's the kid that turned into a Pokemon." Zach explained.

"And he bullies us every day of the school week." Hunter added.

"Alright, let's split up. You two will search around the city while I'll be where he was before." Leon explained.

"He was last seen at the homeless shelter." Greg informed.

"Okay."

"What about me?" Zach asked.

"You'll stay here." Leon flatly said.

"What?! Why?" The Zoroark asked.

"Today isn't Sunday and you're still need to learn your lesson. And besides, Sylvia went to Bonnie's so I need you to watch her when she comes back." Leon explained. The brothers and Lucario went off, leaving Zach alone. Then the Zoroark smiled.

 _"I wonder where he hide my necklace?"_

* * *

Leon went to the homeless shelter where the police was gone. This was a perfect time to search.

 _"Krokorok hide underground when they are scared."_ The Lucario placed his hand on the dirt ground and used his aura to pick up a tunnel.

"Got it." He was about to go.

"It's you from the robbery." He turned to see officer Jenny Wilson.

"Hello again, miss Wilson." Leon greeted.

"You're lucky that I'm not here to arrest you for trespassing in a scene. Why are you here?" Jenny asked the Lucario.

"I want to see the crocodile for myself." Leon said, making her raise a brow.

"Sorry but you're far too late. The crocodile dug underground then caved in the entrance." The officer explained.

"Thanks." Leon said.

"Before you go I need to ask you this question. Why was one of your sons unconscious?" Jenny asked.

"We were hostages in the bank. The fight left my son unconscious . The 'Poke-heroes' saved us." Leon lied the whole story then ran out.

"That man is an odd one." She commented.

The two brothers were searching through the alleys for Karl.

"Leon texted me. He said that Karl should be in the left alley of Station square." Greg informed.

"Okay...Since when he got a phone?" Hunter asked. But Greg only shrugged then went to Station square. 3 minutes later

"I *Breaths* hope that fat guy is worth it!" Hunter said breathing heavily from running.

"No wonder why you're failing gym." Greg said with his eyes half closed annoyed by his half-brother. They went through the dark and sketchy alley until they stopped to hear growling.

"What's that?!" Hunter asked looking around. The Krokorok jumped out of the shadows growling at the two. Hunter screamed like a girl before jumping in his little brother's arms.

"Hunt, you're heavy!" Both dropped to the ground.

"Well, well. It's the lonely brothers." Karl said with a smile showing his fangs. He looked both sides.

"Oh right...My buddies aren't here." Karl said with his arms crossed.

"Karl, don't be scared about your new form,"

"I'm not."

"And you don't have to hide,"

"I'm only hiding because of the cops."

"He acts like this is a walk in the park." Hunter whispered to Greg.

"Now go away or I'll bite you!" After he said that, his fangs grew more and glowing

"Whoa what's going on?!" He then ran towards them without controlling his body. But before the crocodile get to them, Leon in his Lucario form rushed in front. The brothers saw that Leon's right arm had a bite mark with blood leaking out.

"Leon!" Both brothers shouted.

"What's going on?!" Karl asked now demanded an answer.

"I'll explain to you everything." Leon explained what he was, his Pokemon team and where they came from. Karl had a confused look

"I had the same face too." Hunter said yawning from the story they have to listen again.

"So, I'm a warrior now?" Karl asked while scratching his head.

"Yes. You two, change into your other form." Leon said. The brothers turned into their Pokemon forms.

"This is a lot to take in." The bully said backing up.

"Take your time." The Lucario advised.

"Do I really have to be with those two?" Karl asked with an annoyed look.

"Hey! I don't want you here too!" Hunter yelled with sparks coming out from his cheeks. Greg sighed loudly.

"Even enemies have to work together. So are you going to join us?" Leon asked.

They turned when they heard screams.

"Let's go!" Leon, Hunter and Greg ran out but Greg saw that Karl was standing still.

"What about Karl?" The Froakie asked.

"He doesn't have to join us." They saw the Range Brothers rampaging through the the square.

"These guys again?" The Pikachu whistled to get the buffalo and bull's attention.

"It's those Pokemon again!" Tauros said while stomping his hoof on the hard ground. Greg jumped up and threw his frubbles on the Bouffalant but he dodged it.

"What?!" Greg shouted and surprised.

"Don't rely on a move over and over or the enemies will remember." Leon advised before shooting an aura sphere on Tauros.

"Lightning ball!" Hunter threw an electricity ball at Bouffalant. But when it hit the buffalo's head, it didn't hurt him.

"What?!" The Pikachu shouted before gotten headbutt to a wall.

"Hunter! Are you alright?" Greg asked with concern.

"I see it. I see it now, all at my reach. Endless possibilities..." Hunter sang with stars circling around his head.

"Good that you remember that song." Tauros was charging at them.

"Water star!" The Froakie threw a water shuriken and sends the bull backwards. Leon had a vision of Jenny getting crushed by Tauros and saw Jenny guiding the people to a safe place.

"Go to the right side of Station square!" Jenny saw Tauros flying towards her, she closed her eyes but felt somebody carrying her away in super speed. She opened her eyes to see Lucario then he put her back on her feet.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of this. Go to the people." Lucario advised then run back to the fight.

 _"Why does that creature sounds familiar?"_ Jenny thought then run off.

Both Hunter and Greg was beaten up and was cornered.

"It was nice knowing you two. But you two needed to go." Both of the bull and buffalo charged them. Hunter and Greg hugged each other waiting for the hit. The ground shook then Karl jumped out of the ground and punched the bull and buffalo on the head, making them fall to the ground.

"Karl?!" The brothers shouted.

Karl grabbed their horns and spin them then threw them far away. They got up and about to charge at them again but Leon stood in front of them with an aura sphere

"Oh crap!" Leon hit them with the sphere, sending them away.

"Look like we're blasting again!" Tauros and Bouffalant shouted before disappearing.

"Are you two alright?" Karl asked.

"Yes. I thought you won't help us?"

"Eh well...If you two are dead then who will I pick on?" Karl lied about it.

"Karl," Leon spoke getting his attention.

"You're the muscle of the team. The digger. You're hero name will be Krokorok." Leon said.

"Thanks. I hope that I'll be helpful for the team." Karl said.

* * *

Meanwhile, both Sylvia and Bonnie was at the power plant.

"Whoa, so this is your home?" Bonnie asked, Sylvia nodded.

"It's amazing!" Zach was in his Zoroark form walking.

 _"It feels great to be back!"_ He turned a corner to only stopped to see Bonnie looking at his form with her jaw dropped.

 _"Oh crap."_

 **I hope you like this. Again sorry it was late. There will be more members later. Have a good day :)  
**


	7. S1 Ep 7: Seeds Of Evil

**Hey guys! Finally back from 2 month hiatus. During two months, I felt like I was dying inside for not working on this. Cause this is one of the best things in 2015 beside finding this site. But luckily, I'm working on a Sonic the hedgehog story called "Sonic generations 2: Race in the memories" to keep me busy and you could check out if you want. Now the fight scenes won't be the best but then again I haven't worked on this for two months, so I'm a bit rusty. Anyways, enjoy ;)**

Bonnie, Sylvia and Zach were standing there for a minute. The human kid stared at the Pokemon teen with her jaw dropped.

"Kid, don't freak out." Zach said with his hands up. Bonnie's face slowly turned into a grin and girly scream that made both Sylvia and Zach cover their ears.

"Oh my gosh, a real Pokemon!" Zach backed a step when Bonnie suddenly hug him.

"You're like a giant puppy." The girl commented.

"You're not scared of me?" Zach asked with a confused look.

"Why would I? You're one of my favorite Pokemon of all time!" Bonnie said, still hugging him.

 _"Favorite Pokemon? I haven't appear in much battles so why am I the favorite?"_

"Oh," Bonnie backed up "Can you transform?" She asked.

"Sorry but I can't." The Zoroark said.

"Why?" The girl asked.

"I was born without it." Zach explained.

 _"That's the reason? But why didn't he told Leon that? Why was it so hard to say it?"_ Sylvia thought.

"Are you in the Poke-Heroes?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes...Sadly." He whispered the last part.

"I knew it. When the Poke-Heroes was on T.V, I told my brother that you're Pokemon but he didn't believe me." Bonnie said with her arms crossed, looking angry at her brother.

"Wait how do you know what are Pokemon?" The Zoroark asked.

"Well duh, Pokemon is one of the famous video game franchise of all time." Bonnie explained.

"Again with this 'video game' thing." Zach said.

"Wait...You don't know that you were from a game?" Bonnie asked.

"I guess not." The human girl to see that Sylvia turned into a Shaymin.

"Oh my gosh! You're a Pokemon too?" Bonnie asked, picking the hedgehog up.

"Yes, we transform into humans to blend in to this world." Sylvia explained. The three turned their heads when they heard voices coming. Zach step in front of Bonnie then transform into his human form.

"So this is your hideout?" Karl asked, now in his human form.

"Yes. It's not much but it's good enough." Leon said, in his Pokemon form.

"But I think that you'll be a good member." Greg said.

"Well next time we win a battle, don't hug us so tight." Hunter said, holding his chest in pain.

"Sorry." Karl apologized with a silly smile.

"Hello guys." Sylvia greeted the four.

"Hello. Karl, this is our youngest member, Sylvia." Leon said.

"Nice to meet you." Karl said.

"Great that you've join us." The Shaymin said with a smile.

"And that's-"

"You!" Karl stomped to Zach who was growling at the fat kid.

"You're that jungle kid that almost killed my buddies and I!" Karl shouted.

"Oh it's because I'm tan, isn't it?!" Zach shouted.

"Did you taught him about racism?" Hunter asked his half-brother.

"Maybe." Greg replied.

"What does that have to do with anything?" The fat kid asked. Leon had a vision of both of the teens fighting but violently.

"Alright you two, you'll only kill yourselves." Leon said.

"Was that from your future vision?" The Zoroark asked with an annoyed look.

"Yes and it wasn't pretty." The Lucario said.

"I thought you don't use it outside of battle?" The wild teen asked.

"It sometimes slips out. And I saw that you're hiding, Bonnie." The little girl slowly came out with an awkard smile.

"Um...Hi?"

"You're Bunnie, right?" Hunter asked. Bonnie had a mad look

"I'll do it." Greg slapped Hunter in the face

"Ow!"

"It's Bonnie!"

"You got slapped by a 12 year old." Karl snickered.

"But a 12 year old that's in high school." Hunter corrected him. **(I decided to put the teen heroes in 12th grade rather than 8th grade. Cause it's odd that 16 year olds are in middle school, more odd that some of the teens are the same age. It doesn't change the story but it's a little change)**

"What is even going on right now?" Greg asked.

"I think it's time that Bonnie should go back home now." Leon said.

"Aww why?" The human girl asked.

"Cause I don't want your parents getting worry." The Lucario said.

"Only my big brother, Clement is taking care of me." Bonnie corrected him.

"Oh...Sorry about that. Zach, please take her home."

"Alright." Both Zach and Bonnie left the power plant.

"Leon, your arm is bleeding." The Shaymin informed. Leon looked to see his bitten arm still bleeding slowly.

"I forgot to say sorry about your arm." Karl apologized.

"A bully apologizing? That's so rare." Hunter commented but only got a punch in the gut.

"Why is everyone beating me up today?" The teen asked. Sylvia walked to Leon and when she touches him, he glows a green aura. After a minute, his bitten arm healed and stopped bleeding.

"What did she do?" Greg asked.

"It's one of my abilities to heal, it's called Healing Wish." The Shaymin explained.

"Healing wish can heal anyone with bruises or cuts. But she can't heal people when a bullet is still in them or a stabbing." The Lucario explained.

"I found out why Zach can't transform." Sylvia said.

"Really? Then what was the reason?" Leon asked.

"He was simply born without the ability."

"Impossible. No Zoroark isn't born without that ability. He's hiding something from us." The Lucario said.

"Leon, we should go home now." Hunter said.

"Alright. See ya." The three human boys went out the power plant.

"This is the weirdest day of my life." Karl commented.

"You'll get used to it." Hunter said while walking backwards.

"I'm wondering how you got the necklace." Greg asked.

"I found it in an alleyway." Karl explained.

"So the necklaces are shattered everywhere? Like the dragon balls or chaos emeralds?" Hunter questioned.

"I guess so. Alright, see ya." The boys waved goodbye as they leave to go home.

* * *

Both Zach and Bonnie are now in the suburbs of Lumiose city.

"So where do you live?" Zach asked.

"It's just a few blocks away." Bonnie informed. The Zoroark stopped, sniffing the air.

 _"Meat!"_ His dog-like instincts kicked in and run towards the smell, leaving Bonnie.

"Where are you going?" The little girl called out but he was already gone.

"Psst. Over here." Bonnie turned to see from behind a trash can, was a walking sunflower with a face on the center. Its lower body was green, arms and legs were leaves and his head was yellow and a flower. Its eyes were closed.

"Whoa, a Sunflora." Bonnie said amazed.

"Hello but you could call me, Sunny." Sunny said.

"Hi Sunny. I'm Bonnie." The human girl greeted.

"I see that Zachary leaved you all alone. I'll keep you company." Sunny said with a smile.

"Thanks...How do you know Zach?" Bonnie asked.

"Well him, Leon, and Sylvia are well-known for going to this planet now." The walking flower explained.

"Really? That's pretty cool." Bonnie commented.

"Could you do something for me?" Sunny asked.

"Ya sure, what is it?" The girl asked.

"I'm going to shoot these seeds but don't worry, it won't hurt." Sunny shot bullets of seeds to the girl but she dodged them.

"Why did you dodged them? It's tradition to grass types to shoot seeds to show friendship." Sunny explained before shooting seeds at the human. When she dodged them again, the flower's eyes opened to reveal red color eyes.

 _"This flower is starting to creep me out."_ Bonnie thought.

"Stop dodging." Sunny whispered, showing a smile but an annoyed look.

"I should go." She turned but a vine came out from the ground and blocked her.

"Why? The day is still young." Sunny said. Then, Zach now in his Zoroark form landed on his fours, growling at the flower and in front of Bonnie. And grease was around his mouth which means that he stole some cold hot dogs.

"I should have known you'll be here, Sunny." Zach snarled out.

"You know him?" Bonnie asked the Zoroark.

"Ya, we have a history together." Zach growled.

"Oh yes. I loved it when you try to save-"

"SHUT IT!" Zach tackled the flower to the ground, snarling and baring his fangs.

"I see that you found another way to fight without transforming. I'm impressed, but still weak." Vines came out of the concrete ground and wrapped around the Zoroark's limbs. Zach cut the vines with his claws and teeth then rushed with his arms glowing red. Sunny hit Zach with razor like leaves, scratching around his body. But still rushed to the flower and punched it to a wall.

"Are you okay?" Zach asked Bonnie while breathing heavily.

"Yes. Thank you." Zach looked up to see a light purple balloon with two strings and yellow hearts on the end. Has white cotton on its head, two small black eyes and a big yellow X on the middle. The balloon was drifting away with Sunny.

"We'll meet again." Sunny commented before disappearing.

"Who was that Sunflora?" Bonnie asked.

"He works for Team Flare, one of our enemies. And the one who...Is one of the reasons why we're here. Remember that never assume every Pokemon you see is friendly, it sometimes never go well. Luckily that grass types are one of the weakest types." Zach lowered his body

"Hop on my back." Bonnie on on his back then hold on to his long hair when he run.

In a two-story house, was a 25 year old man. This is Clement Martins and he has yellow hair, blue eyes, round glasses and wears a black shirt over a lab coat and blue pants. His job is to make inventions and sell them to people. His parents were killed by a car accident when Bonnie was 3 so he have to take care of her. He went to the backyard but to see that the hot dog pack was ripped opened and something ate all of the hot dogs. He was planning to make hot dogs for dinner.

"Damn dogs!" Clement shouted in frustration but scared cause he's afraid of dogs. Zach put Bonnie down then rushed out.

"Oh hello Bonnie, how was Sylvia's house?" The big brother asked. Bonnie smiled.

"It was...Great." Bonnie said.

* * *

At Hunter and Greg's house, they were getting ready to go to bed.

"Goodnight bro." Greg said before going to bed.

"Goodnight." Hunter before turning off the lights and went to bed. Little do they know, two dark green eyes were watching them from outside their window.

 **I hope you enjoyed. I picked Sunflora cause it isn't in much stories and mostly forgotten. So I decided to put Sunny in here and make him creepy (Gee, a creepy flower? That's so original.) Hopefully this is good. Back when I post the first chapter I had an cancelled project which it was the first Pokemon story and I was like "I know this will be cancelled after like three chapters like the other one" But no, thank you so much for the positive feedback and following this story. I love you guys and have a good day/night :)  
**


	8. S1 Ep 8: A Cat Thief

**So um...There is a manga series called Pokemon reburst and it was about people turning into Pokemon (It's like costumes of Pokemon) but I never even heard of that then again it didn't released in the US so no one never heard it before. Anyways enjoy ;3**

Two hours later in the night, the person sneaked in the room through the window. The moonlight reveled that the intruder was a small cat. Most of her fur was dark purple, tan on her forearms, back, back legs, chest, two small ones on her forehead and around her muzzle. The cat was standing on her back legs and has green eyes and has a pink like mask around her eyes and the top of her lack of ears. And she wears a pink scarf around her neck.

 _"If I were a necklace that can change into a Pokemon, where would I be?"_ The cat silently climbed and went into a drawer on a desk.

"Now let's see." The cat pulled out a small flashlight and turns it on.

"This must be the older one's drawer. I hope that he doesn't have...Odd things in here." The female cat shivered at the thought. After searching, she didn't find anything but a picture of him, his brother, Zach, Sylvia, and Leon.

 _"Where is that necklace? I've looked everywhere! Maybe I'll steal them in the day."_ The Pokemon cat was sneaking off but a hiss stopped her. She turned to see a gray tabby had his claws out and hissing at the intruder.

"Oh, a male normal cat." She blew a kiss at the cat which surrounds Blurry with pink hearts. When the hearts hits the cat, Blurry had hearts for eyes and swaying around like he's drunk.

"Now run along." The female cat said. Blurry walked away then heard him falling down the stairs.

"He's fine...Maybe." The Pokemon cat sneaked off the night.

* * *

"Hunter, Gregory get down here!" Both Hunter and Greg quickly got up.

"Oh crap! Did we forgot to take out the trash again?" Hunter asked. Both brothers went down to see their mother holding Blurry in her arms.

"Did you gave something to Blurry again?" The brothers looked at their cat to see hearts in his eyes and trying to grab something in the air.

"He looks like he's high...Not like I know what's it like." Hunter commented.

"Hey Hunt, I saw that our screen from our window was ripped apart. And your drawer was opened." Greg whispered to his older brother.

"We'll take Blurry to the vet." Hunter grabbed their cat and both brothers ran off.

"But we don't have a vet around here." The mom questioned.

~Few minutes later~

"Hey guys, there's something wrong with our cat." Hunter said to the Pokemon team. Leon picked up Blurry and looked in his heart eyes.

"A Pokemon used attract on your cat." Leon informed.

"Why would there be a Pokemon who sneaked in our house and make our cat fall in love?" Greg asked.

"It must be that thief cat." Zach said, growling.

"You know the Pokemon who done this?" Hunter asked.

"Ya, let's just say that the Purrloin and us crossed paths before." The Zoroark growled.

"The Purrloin is named Nara, she works for both of Team Galactic and Flare just for the money. We tried to stop her many times but she always had a plan to get away." Leon explained.

"I don't think I've met her before." Sylvia spoke up.

"It's because you haven't joined us for a long time." Zach said.

"I've always wonder how long you three has been together." Hunter said, curious.

"I adopted Zachary 11 years ago and Sylvia joined us for about a year now." Leon explained.

"Interesting." Both brothers said.

 **"Breaking news,"** Everyone turned to the T.V that was on **"Last night, a thief that looks like a purple cat stole a stone that had a symbol of a leaf. We're here at the crime scene with an officer named Jenny Wilson. Tell us what happened."** The reporter asked to Jenny who had an anger look.

 **"The other cops was trying to stop the cat but suddenly, they were love struck by the cat. I tried to stop the thief but she already left. I'll find that cat no matter what."**

"Great, Nara got a leaf stone!" The Zoroark growled through his sharp fangs.

"Why is this that stone so important?" Hunter asked.

"The element stone can make some type of Pokemon to evolve. If another type touches an element stone, it'll give the power to summon other type of attacks. We need to find her." Leon said, before transforming into his Lucario form.

"How about our cat?" Greg asked, pointing to the cat on the ground, still zoned out.

"I'll watch him. I never seen a cat in this world before." The Shaymin said.

"Let's go and teach that cat a lesson." The Zoroark shouted with his red claws out.

"Alright!" Both of the brothers turned into their Pokemon forms. Leon pulled out a walkie talkie

"Karl, can you hear me, over." The Lucario said.

 **"I can hear ya! What is it? Over."** Karl said at the other side.

"Come and meet us at Station square in your form in 20 minutes. Over."

 **"Roger! Over and out."** Karl hanged up.

"Why do you and Karl talk through walkie talkie?" Hunter asked.

"Because he can't buy a phone. Let's move." The four Pokemon left the power plant.

"Good luck." Sylvia said, waving at them.

* * *

The four got to the rooftops of Station square, watching the people walking with bags. They turned when they heard someone was climbing up the building.

"I got here as fast as possible." Karl in his Krokorok form before running to them.

"Judging by his weight." The Pikachu whispered to his Froakie brother, who snickered at that joke.

"You're a terrible whisperer." The Krokorok commented with his eyes half closed.

"Why are we waiting here? Nara is somewhere in this city stealing some crap and we're just standing here." Zach commented to Leon.

"Apparently teaching you patience didn't impacted you yet." Leon said which made Zach have an annoyed look. Leon closed his eyes then saw a vision of Nara stealing a bag of a lady's.

"I'll be back." Leon jumped down then grabbed the sneaky cat by the throat, quickly jumped back to the rooftops.

"Let me go!" The Purrloin shouted as she tries to get out.

"It's no use." The Zoroark said.

"My, you've evolved since we last each other. Do you still love me?" The cat asked with a wink which made Zach growls.

"Why did you cursed our cat?" Greg asked Opal.

"Cat? Oh you're one of the brothers, aren't you?" Nara asked.

"So what?" Hunter asked.

"Perfect." The cat whispered with a smirk. The Lucario had a vision that Asra lands on Zach, breaking his back.

"It's a trap!" Leon dropped the cat then pushed Zach away before Asra slashes the Lucario's side.

"What the heck is that?!" Karl asked, as the metal wolf snarls at them.

"Project Asra. We met it before." The Froakie explained before having a water star out. Asra rushed to the teens but Zach tackled it to the crowded streets. Of course, the people run away as fast as they could when the two are fighting like feral animals.

"I bet on Asra for this fight." Nara said while watching the two beating the crap out of each other. Karl punched her on her back

"Oh no you didn't!" The cat jumped and slash her sharp claws at the crocodile multiple times. Karl didn't feel anything since he has rough skin.

"Is that all you got?" Karl asked with a smirk.

"Um guys, look!" Hunter pointed to see the Range brothers rampaging the square.

"Why does those two come and cause trouble all the time?" Greg asked.

"Come on!" Hunter jumped down to the street and the Range brothers saw him.

"I'm here you cowboy knock-offs!" The Pikachu mocked with his tongue out.

"What are cowboy knock-offs?!" The Bouffalant snorted then rushed towards him with a red face. Hunter quickly jumped over the buffalo

"You're too slow!" Before he lands, the Tauros headbutted on him then send him to the sky

"WWWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYY?!" Hunter shouted before disappearing. Greg had his jaw dropped

"I'll get him. Keep them busy." Leon said before running out in quick speed.

"On it!" The Froakie rushed to the Range brothers with his fruffles.

"Over here!" Greg let out a smoke screen and blinding the Range brothers.

"Where is he?" The Tauros asked. The Froakie jumped up and used water gun on the bull's face.

"You little!" Then Karl's body hits Greg to the ground.

"What happened?!" The frog Pokemon asked. He saw deep scratches in the crocodile's rough skin.

"That cat pulled at a stone and somehow it shot leaves." Karl explained.

"Do you know that you two are very weak against grass type moves?" Nara commented before landing on the ground.

"It's that thief feline!" The Bouffalant said then snorting in anger.

"Great you remember me, cowboys." The cat said with a wink. That angered the two that both of the bull and the buffalo charge at her. Nara smirked then waved her front paws in the air as her paw prints glows purple. A symbol of ground appeared.

"Perfect." The cat slammed her paws on the ground then pillars of rocks hit the Range brothers and made them fly away.

"That's assist." Greg informed.

"What do we do?" Karl asked. Nara let out hearts then hits the two.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sylvia was playing with Blurry. The Shaymin put a flower on the cat's head but falls on his side.

"You're so cute!" Sylvia said. Then her phone rang

"Hello?" The Shaymin said through the phone.

 **"Sylvia, it's me Leon."**

"Leon? What's going on?" Sylvia asked.

 **"I'm at New York city."** Leon informed.

"Why are you there?" The grass type questioned.

 **"Doesn't matter. I had a vision that the team is in trouble. Since you're a female, you can't be affected by attract."** The Lucario explained.

"How come you can't help them?" Sylvia questioned more.

 **"By the time I get there even in my speed, I'll be too late."  
**

"I'll be there." She hanged up and the red flowers began to glow. The Shaymin transformed into her flying form, picked up Blurry by the collar and went off. The Shaymin went to Bonnie's house and flew in Bonnie's room through the window.

"Why are you here?" Bonnie asked her Pokemon friend.

"Watch this cat till I get back." Sylvia gave the zone out cat to the human girl.

"But my brother is allergic to cats." Bonnie informed.

"I know but it'll be quick." Then the flying Shaymin flew off. Sylvia followed the destruction in the square and saw the team with hearts in their eyes fighting each other. She saw Zach fighting a metal lion and barely standing with bruises and some parts bleeding. The Shaymin gasped when she saw Officer Jenny on the roof and pointing a gun at the fighting Zoroark.

"Stop!" Sylvia tackled the officer to the ground before she can shoot.

"Why did you do that for?!" Jenny asked the Shaymin.

"Please don't shoot! They're my family." Sylvia said with tears forming.

"Well your 'family' is destroying the square." Jenny said as she gets up.

"We're doing the best we can to save this city. We can't always fight neatly." The flying Shaymin said.

"So if I can't shoot, then why am I suppose to do then?" The female officer questioned.

"Hmm...Since we're both female, we can't be effected by attract. You distract the Pokemon and leave me with the cat." Sylvia explained.

"Do you forget that I'm a normal human and they're animals with strong powers?" Jenny asked with her eyes half closed.

"Don't worry, males that are affected by attract don't always hurt females." The Shaymin flew then came back

"Sometimes." Then she flew away and landed in front of Nara.

"Who are you, little Shaymin?" Nara asked with a smirk.

"I'm Sylvia, the only Shaymin that's not captured by the teams." Sylvia explained.

"Well that explains why a Shaymin is here." Nara said then saw Jenny distracting the team.

"I see that you made friends with that cop. She was too slow to catch me." The cat commented with a smirk.

"Oh shut up!" Jenny shouted. While the Shaymin and Purrloin were talking, both Zach and Asra were still fighting. Zach huffed with scratches and some parts of his body is still bleeding. Before he could react, Asra tackled and pinned on the hard ground. The Zoroark used his claws to slash and the glasses on the robot's eyes away. Zach gasped to see yellow eyes with anger and a hint of pain, staring down at him like he's trash.

 _"T-Those eyes. Why are they familiar?"_ After Zach thought that, Asra went and bite the Zoroark's neck. Zach screams as Asra bites a bit harder.

"Zach!" Sylvia rushed to the Zoroark with tears.

"Let him go!" Nara commanded and then Asra let go with small blood from Zachary's on his metal muzzle.

"Zach! Are you okay?" Sylvia asked.

"I little bit. But it's hard to swallow." Zach informed while holding on his neck. The Shaymin touched his arms and a green aura surrounds him, healing his whole body.

"This wasn't part of the plan, Asra! You could have killed him!" Nara scowled at the metal wolf but he didn't care at all. Jenny had already cuffed the frog but the crocodile was biting a light post.

 _"Come on Jenny, think!"_ She thought up a plan. Jenny put on her skates and a police tape from her belt. The officer tied the light post then circled around the crocodile with it till he's caught.

"That was easy." The cop commented with a smirk. She went to the other Pokemon

"Now Nara, turn the people you used attract back to normal." Sylvia demanded but still calm.

"Why should I?" Nara felt something around her wrist. She looked up to see Jenny handcuffing her with a smirk. Asra growled but Nara looked at him to not attack.

"Listen to the little um..."

"Shaymin." Sylvia informed.

"Right. Listen to this Shaymin or I'll make a personal cell for you." Jenny warned.

"Oh you're not fun." Nara snapped her paws then the team's eyes went back to normal.

"Why am I handcuffed?" Greg asked.

"At least you're not tied up!" Karl said before freeing himself from the tape.

"Thank you for all of your help, miss Jenny." Sylvia thanked the cop.

"You're welcome. Now time to-" Jenny stopped when she saw the cat gone.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" The officer shouted. Everyone looked up to the rooftops to see both Asra and Nara.

"Till next time, Poke-heroes." The thief then ran off with the leaf stone in her paws. Asra looked back at Zach with those cold eyes which made Zach stop. The metal animal formed into a hawk then fly off.

"Got to go. You know, being a cop and all." Jenny said then skated off.

 _"Not all of them aren't that bad."_

The team looked behind to see Leon carrying Hunter that is in his human form, in his arms.

"Sorry I took long. I had to slow down since he's not used to top speed." Leon explained.

"I could take it." Hunter said as Leon puts him down.

"You puked when we were in Maryland at top speeds." The Lucario said.

"Shh don't say that in front of everyone." The teen whispered.

"Where were you anyways?" Greg asked his half brother.

"I was in New York city." Hunter explained.

"We live in Indiana so," Greg imagine a cartoon Hunter flying in the map to New York. "Oh my god! You were sent 737.7 miles away! How did you even survived?!" The little brother asked.

"Luckily he was in his Pokemon form. Cause the forms can take more damage than humans. And Tauros' can headbutt you to the sky." Leon explained.

"And while I was in the city...I saw Sonic the hedgehog himself! Well we didn't met at all but he passed me!" Hunter said with excitement and a grin. Everyone even Sylvia looked at him like "Really?"

"You must have hit your head very hard." Karl commented.

"No really! I saw him with my own eyes. Okay he went super fast but I saw him." Hunter explained.

"Next time, get prove or you'll act like a fool." Greg said. Then his phone rang

"It's mom?" He picked it up.

"Hello?" Both of Hunter and Greg said.

 **"Hey boys. Can you tell why a brother and his sister came here with our cat?"** Their mother asked with a calm voice.

"Oh crap! I forgot about Blurry." Hunter whispered.

 **"Ya, a few minutes ago, they told me that they found our cat in his sister room. You better explain when you get home."** Their mother hanged up but had terrified faces.

"Well I'm out." Karl said then dig away before closing the entrance.

"What will we say to her?" Greg asked before turning into his human self.

"We'll think about it on the way there. See ya." The brothers run away. Zach was staring at Asra's glasses in his hands. He couldn't get those eyes off his mind

 _"Zach!"_ The Zoroark snapped out when he heard a child's voice crying to him.

"Did you called me just now, Sylvia?" Zach asked the little Shaymin.

"No I didn't." Sylvia replied, confused.

"Sylvia, go ahead and go home. I need to talk to Zach for a minute." Leon said.

"Okay." The Shaymin flew away.

"What did I do this time?" The teen Zoroark asked.

"I want you to be more careful when you're fighting. You're lucky that I had future sight then you would have...Just be more careful when you're fighting Asra." Leon explained.

"I know. And I learned that Asra is alive, he's not a full machine." Zach informed.

"At least we know more about him." The Lucario noticing that the Zoroark was staring at the sunglasses.

"You can tell me what's wrong." Zach snapped out again.

"I'm fine. Let's go home." The Zoroark said with a smile.

"Ya...Let's." Leon said with a smirk. Both ran off.

 **The reason why this chapter took one month cause I was focusing on another project which is Sonic Generations 2: Race in memories. And once that's done, this will be my main project again. But I feel like that I don't get much feedback for this series so that's another reason this was late cause I need feedback to work on this faster. But next one will hopefully come out sooner. Anyways, have a good day ;3**


	9. S1 Ep 9: The Dancing Flower

**This is part 1 and part 2 will come :3**

Both of Nara and Asra arrived in a red building with 10 orange windows and a helipad at the roof.

"Why did they have to live so far away?" Nara asked while rubbing her sore back paws. The building was only two hours away from Lumiose city and it was in the middle of a forest. Asra sighed then put his metal paw in a scanner which a garage door opened. Both of them walked through an empty hallway to the boss' room.

"Hello, we're back." The thief announced. But only the creepy Sunflora himself, Sunny came to them with his red eyes.

"How was the mission, you two?" The sunflower asked plainly with his leaf hands on his back.

"It was easy. We got the leaf stone." Nara pulled out the stone from her scarf and gave it to him.

"So this stone was so easy that you couldn't get the necklaces?" Sunny asked, unimpressed.

"Uh well...It was the wrong house, Sunny." The cat said, blushing in embarrassment while looking at the clean metal floor.

"Sir Lysandre will send Asra with you for now on...Hmm?" The flower Pokemon noticed that Asra doesn't have his tech glasses anymore. Staring him with angry yellow eyes.

"Where's your glasses?" Sunny asked, raising a brow. Asra opened his mouth but quickly closed it.

"That Zachary kid slash the glasses away." Nara explained. The metal wolf huffed then walked out.

"Geez, what's with that guy?" The cat asked with her arms crossed.

"He was programmed that way. Always been for 8 years so far." Sunny explained with his red eyes following the metal wolf walking out.

"Can you please close your eyes, please?" Nara asked while not trying to look at the eyes.

"Oops sorry." Then the flower closed his eyes with a innocent smile.

 _"I could see why Sunfloras closes its eyes."_

~Outside~

Asra was walking through a field of grass and stopped at a edge of a lake. The metal wolf huffed once again while looking ahead to see more water.

 _"Come back!"_ Asra turned in circles but can't see any kid that shouted. That child's voice sounds oddly familiar. The metal animal looked at his refection in the lake, staring deep in his yellow eyes. Asra's head starts to pound before screaming at the night sky.

* * *

In the morning, the boys woke up to hear a ringtone of...The nyan cat song?

"Where is that coming from?" Greg asked, rubbing his eyes. Hunter pull out his phone where the ringtone came from.

"Are you serious?" Greg asked chuckling.

"Oh shut it! Unknown number?" The teen picked up and hear a familiar female voice at the other end.

 **"Hunter, it's me, Sally Stitch."** Sally informed.

"Sally? How did you get my number?" Hunter asked.

 **"That isn't important right now."** The teen girl said.

"Ah no, how you got my number is the important subject right now." Hunter said with his eyes half closed.

 **"You know those necklaces that you wear around your neck?"** Sally asked.

"Ya why?" The teen asked.

 **"Well...We found two more and we took them home. And when we opened it we...Um..."**

"Spit it out." Then another voice shouted so loud that Hunter had to pull away, while holding now his sore ear.

 **"Listen you attention hog! We turned into these monsters cause of your necklaces! Come to our house in a few minutes or I'll find out what I can do with my new form!"** Kala shouted through the phone before hanging up.

"Why did you put it on speaker?" Greg asked.

"It...Wasn't on s-speaker." Hunter whimpered at his sore ear.

~12 minutes later~

Hunter, Greg, Leon and Zach was outside a small house in the city part.

"This is where the girls live." Hunter informed after looking at the text for the address.

"Are you sure that they turned into Pokemon?" Zach asked with his arms crossed.

"Kala said that they turned into monsters cause of the necklaces." Greg explained.

"And she needs to calm down about it." Hunter commented while rubbing his still sore ear.

"Not everyone will be calm about transforming into creatures for the first time." Leon said.

"Ya after all, we did screamed to the top of our lungs when we transform." Greg reminded.

"And when we first transform into humans, Zachary cursed out his mouth." The human Lucario reminded which made Zach cross his arms, annoyed.

"We can't waste time out here. Let's just go inside." Everyone walked inside since the door was unlocked.

"Sally, Kala we're here." Greg called out in the house.

"Okay, we're in our room." Sally called out from a room. Everyone went upstairs and wait for the sisters.

"Are you going to show us now?" Hunter asked.

"Hold on...Okay." The girls came out of their room to show them their new forms. Kala was the small green humanoid Pokemon. She had green hair with bangs and two red half circled red things on each side of her head, wears a white dress with her arms white and her legs are green. Her eyes are light red but has a hint of anger that stares at the team. Sally was the other one that is a bit smaller green Pokemon. Three thorns on top of her head, green shoulder pads that are out from her red jacket, a giant red rose on her left hand and a blue rose of her right hand. She has black eyes with her pupils white and only look at Hunter.

"And why is our gym teacher and his son here?" Kala asked with her arms crossed.

"Don't worry young ladies. We're here to explain all of this." Leon said then stooped down to their levels.

"Young ladies? My, aren't you a gentlemen." Kala commented with a smirk.

"Do you think that I'm cute in this form, Hunter?" Sally asked while blushing.

"Looks fine to me." Hunter answered with a shrug.

"Aw man..." The flower Pokemon murmured.

"I know that this transformation is very shocking for you two. But you two were chosen to be heroes in our team. Everyone except for two in here are members of Poke-Heroes." Leon looked at his team and giving them a signal to change forms. Hunter changed into Pikachu, Greg changed to Froakie, Zach changed into his real form Zoroark and finally Leon changed into Lucario.

"So all of you are the famous Poke-Heroes?" Sally asked.

"Famous? Aw sweet!" Hunter said with a fist pump.

"Sometimes fame can get into your head." Zach advised while poking on Hunter's head.

"Well not for me." The Pikachu said with a smirk.

"Ya I would like to see that." The Zoroark commented with his eyes half closed.

"I think we're off topic here." Greg pointed out.

"So do you know how we can change into our normal bodies?" Kala asked with her arms still crossed.

"Of course, all you gotta do is to-" Then a vision of officer Jenny while he hears a a car screech and a loud thump. Leon got up with sweat forming on his forehead while trying to be calm.

"Leon?" Zach asked now concern.

"You'll have to explain everything to the girls. I-I have to go." Then Leon rushed out the house with his extreme speed.

"What was that all about?" Sally asked now very confused.

"I've never seen him act like that before." Zach pointed out.

"Anyways," Greg started "Welcome to the team!" The Froakie shouted in excitement.

"Wow! I get to be with Hunter!" Sally shouted with hearts in her black eyes.

"...Ya." Hunter said with annoyed look. "How are you making your eyes do that?"

"Kala, the lady of psychic. With every gracious move you dance takes the villains down. You're Pokemon name shall be Kirlia." Zach explained.

"Oh you making me blush!" The Kirlia said while blushing deep red.

"Sally, the lady of grass. You'll bring life to the team like a seed to a tree. You're Pokemon name shall be Roselia." Zach explained more.

"I'll- I mean we'll do our best in this team." The Roselia said with her arm around her twin.

"Will we die?" Kala asked with an unsure look.

"Maybe." Hunter shrugged. Kala sighed with a cracked smile.

"This will a lot of work..."

* * *

~With Leon~

 _"Why did Jenny get hit by a freaking car?!"_ Leon thought as he races across the city.

 _"Leon..."_

 _"No, not again!"_ The Lucario saw not a vision but a memory. Leon but when he was a Riolu was in a dojo place.

 _"Leon, have you been in the stream again?"_ A shadowed woman said with a chipper attitude to the little Leon. The wet Riolu nodded and said

 _"Rio!"_

 _"Maybe I should have named you Aqua for loving the water."_ The woman said then laugh. Then suddenly the memory glitches out then came back to only see blood spilled everywhere. Leon now a Lucario was on the ground with the woman in his arms but died due to loss of blood. Leon looks ahead with tears running down but have pure anger in his red glowing eyes. Leon saw officer Jenny writing a meter ticket to a car, while another car was coming fast to the female officer.

"Meka!" Leon now in his human form pushed Jenny to the sidewalk. Jenny fell to the sidewalk then heard car screech and a loud thump. The officer widened her eyes once she saw Leon on the ground, not moving.

"Holy crap!" Jenny rushed to the fallen future teller to his side. The driver got out with his phone

"Is he alright? I was looking away for one moment I swear!" The driver shouted and about to call an ambulance but stops when they heard a groan. Leon slowly opens his eyes to see Jenny

"I'm glad that you're still alive." The officer commented with a smile. The human Pokemon stood up with some scratches all over his body and bleeding a bit on his right arm.

"Are you alright?" Leon asked to the female officer.

"I should ask you the same question. How can you be fine after a car hit you? You could have died." Jenny said while patching up Leon's bleeding arm with her mini first aid kit.

 _"Luckily I used my future sight at the last minute."_ When the car hit him, he used his right arm to protect his head when he hit the concrete.

"I get hit by cars plenty of times so I'm used to it." The future teller lied with a smirk to Jenny.

"And do you save officers from cars?" Jenny asked returning the smirk.

"Maybe." Leon shrugged.

"For an old man, you're really reckless." The officer commented before finishing wrapping up the arm.

"You're never too old to get hit by cars." Leon commented.

"Maybe it's time to retire that." Jenny commented more. The future teller just smirks.

"Before you pushed out the way, I heard you shouted Meka." The female officer pointed out.

 _"Oh crap. Did I shouted that?"_ Leon thought then started to sweat when the same memory came back. But this time, past Leon shouted to the sky

 **"FLARE!"**

"Hello?" The Lucario snapped back to reality.

"Oh sorry. I should get to my class soon." Leon said then runs to go to the high school.

"Make sure that you look both ways before crossing the street." Jenny shouted with a smirk. The future teller looked back with a wink.

 _"Boy, that guy is something else. Entirely."_ The female officer thought before turning to the driver that hit Leon.

"I'll give you a warning for texting while driving." Jenny warned.

"Right. Sorry." The driver apologized. With Leon,

 _"I thought that the memories were gone after 12 years. Why are they coming back now? Meka..."_ The Lucario thought before arriving to the high school.

* * *

Now it's lunch and almost every team member were sitting together.

"So let me get me straight: You, Leon and this Sylvia came from the Pokemon world and actually Pokemon. And all of you came here because 5 teams of humans tries to take over this world? Did I miss any details?" Kala asked the team.

"Pretty accurate." Hunter commented.

"Didn't you say that there's another member in this team?" Sally asked while eating a ham sandwich.

"Ya and I think you know him." Greg said.

"What's up?" The muscle of the team, Karl came to the table with his arms crossed and smirking.

"Him?!" The dancer shouted in surprise.

"Um what's going on?" Karl asked in confusion.

"These two ladies are the new members." Zachary informed.

"Oh really?" The bully questions before sitting with Hunter.

"Do you have a problem with ladies joining the team?" Kala asked with annoyed look.

"I'm not sexist. And besides, Sylvia is in our team and she's a girl." The bully replied with his eyes half closed.

"How come you aren't sitting with your buddies?" Hunter asked.

"I decided that since I'm a hero now, I don't need to bully anyone else." Karl explained.

"Really? How did they react to that?" Greg asked. Karl looked back to see his old friends giving him the death stare.

"I think they took it well." The muscle of the group said with sweat on his forehead.

"Anyways, after school we'll train in the power plant." Zach said to the twins.

"Why the power plant?" Sally questions.

"Well, three of us live there and train there. Because it's isolated from the city so no one won't follow us." The human Zoroark explained before sipping a bottle of water.

"So how come Leon can't use his future sight all the time?" The dancer questions more.

"A Pokemon species called Xatu which can tell the future like Leon. The Xatu freeze in place and people assumes that they're like that because they saw terrible things in the future. So we're guessing that Leon is afraid that he'll see too much and turns like the Xatu." Zach explained with a shrug.

"I never thought that Leon wouldn't be afraid of something." Greg spoke.

"Well everyone has a fear or two." The Zoroark commented and watch Hunter giving Karl a can. The used to be bully opened the can to only fall back when fake snakes came out. Hunter laughed but got scared when the muscle came back up and gave him a nuggy.

"Then what's your fear?" Zach flinch at the sudden question from the frog kid.

"W-what?"

"Sorry for asking that. You don't have to answer that. But my fear is giant spiders if that makes you better." Then the bell ringed and everyone was going.

"See you in 8th hour." Greg said before everyone leaved the Zoroark alone.

"Death," Sighs "Death itself..."

~8th hour~

Everyone was done for the day like always.

"Leon, why do you look like you've been hit by a car?" Karl pointed out to the future teller.

"Just that I had a vision that Officer Jenny was going to get hit by a car. So of course I saved her." Leon explained while looking towards the elementary school. A few minutes later, both Sylvia and Bonnie came to the team.

"Hiya!" Bonnie greeted to everyone and human Sylvia just waved.

"Hey girls, how was your day?" Leon asked with a smile.

"It was good." The human girl replied and Sylvia nodded.

"Guess what, this morning we got two new members in our team!" Greg said with excitement.

"New team members!" Bonnie shouted. Sylvia turned into her Shaymin form and walked to the twins.

"Nice to meet you two. My name is Sylvia, the healer of the team!" The Shaymin greeted.

"Aww! A hedgehog!" Sally shouted and picked the green hedgehog up, hugging her.

"Wait, I thought you couldn't talk?" Kala pointed out to Sylvia.

"You see, there's a malfunction on the necklaces that helps us transform into humans. A evil Pokemon tried to get me but of course both Zach and Leon saved me. But...My human voice box was destroyed and it can't be fixed." The Shaymin explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that." The bug lover said with pity.

"Nah it's alright, really. As long as I could still talk." Sylvia said with a smile. Then a large shadow of a bird circled around the group.

"Is it me or that bird is made out of metal?" After Sally said that, everyone except for the sisters eyes widened. Everyone looked up to see a metal hawk circling around and blocking the sunlight.

"Bonnie, put Sylvia in your backpack now." Leon whispered to the human girl. Bonnie nodded in agreement and put the green hedgehog in her yellow backpack. However, Asra saw it then swooped down with its talons out.

"Bonnie run!" Everyone quickly turned into their Pokemon forms as Bonnie runs with Sylvia.

"Who is that?" The Kirlia asked the team.

"That's Asra. He works with Team Flare which their bad people who wants to rule this planet." The Froakie then jumped up and shot water gun at the metal bird. But Asra dodged it and hit the frog back to the ground with his wings.

"Are you okay, Greg?" Hunter asked his brother.

"Yep!" Then the Pikachu shot lightning towards the metal bird. Asra dodged it once again then turned into a wolf and charges to the Pokemon team.

"What do we do?!" Kala shouted with her arms out.

"Kirlia, shout Psychic!" Leon informed the dancer.

"Alright, Psychic!" A pink beam shot out from Kala towards the wolf Asra. But the metal animal didn't get affected by the beam and continues running.

"What?! Surely it must have some damage for being a steel type!" The Zoroark shouted in surprise.

"That means it's not fully a steel type." The Lucario shot an aura sphere and hit the side of Asra. The wolf stopped for a brief moment, breathing heavily.

"Krokorok now!" The crocodile came out of the ground, bite down on Asra's torso then throw him away. The metal wolf rolled then hit on a basketball pole and the pole bend. Asra growled as he rolls his shoulders

 **"Asra, what are you doing?!"** A male voice shouted in the helmet. The metal lion growled in response.

 **"How are getting defeated by those freaks?! If you fail, I'll do the treatment."** Asra's yellow eyes widened once he heard the boss said "The treatment". Flashes of electricity and hearing a child's blood curling scream. The robotic wolf yelled before charging a black beam. Leon had a vision that the team getting hurt by the beam. Once the beam launched towards the team, the Lucario jumped in front, taking the hit. Bonnie stopped running when she heard Leon's scream in pain.

"Leon?" Sylvia poked her head out from the backpack. She gasped when she saw her Lucario friend on the ground with bleeding wounds that need help. The human girl was about to go to Leon, but a metal hawk grabbed her by the backpack and fly away.

"Help!" The team looked and saw Asra taking both Bonnie and Sylvia away.

"Dammit!" Zach cursed loudly while grinding his sharp teeth.

"And it looks like he's out cold." Hunter commented while shaking the down Lucario, hoping to wake him up.

"That was Night Slash...What kind of thing is Asra?" The Zoroark murmured.

"But Leon is a fighting and steel type, how did a dark type moves knocked him down?" Greg asked.

"He did say he got hit by a car. So maybe he lost some health?" Sally guessed.

"Where do you think this Asra took both Sylvia and her other friend?" Kala asked while looking at the sky, trying to look for the two girls.

"Kala, you're a psychic type. Psychics can use their aura to see where everyone is. You need focus on what the girls look like then it'll show where they are." Zach explained to the dancer. The Kirlia nodded then closed her eyes and saw the girls flying towards a white tall building that had a sign said "Soft-Ware Devices"

"Guys, they're heading towards the Soft-Ware Devices building." Kala informed.

"Right, Karl, can you carry Leon?" The Froakie asked. Karl nodded then put the Lucario in his arms then all of them went off.

* * *

The Lucario opens his eyes to see that he was standing in a middle of a field. He sniffed the air to smell honey.

"This smell is...Familiar." Leon looked ahead to see a Riolu with his blue fur covered in honey and crying. Right next to him was

"Meka..." Leon murmured.

"Those meany bug types covered me with sticky honey! The nerve of them!" Little Leon shouted with tears of anger. But all of Meka could hear was Leon repeating "Rio!"

"Are you sure that you didn't anger those bug type Pokemon? Mirai said otherwise." Meka said with a chuckle. Little Leon crossed his sticky arms with his cheeks puffed up.

"Tattle-tell Xatu..." The Riolu murmured.

"Oh now, now. I thought that you saw what happened when you use Future Sight?" The human woman asked while picking out the honey off of little Leon.

"I know but...It's scary and it's hard to focus..." Little Leon said with his head down. Meka saw this and said

"I'll tell you what, you'll use Future Sight whenever you're in battle. How does that sound?" After the woman said that, the Riolu smiled brightly

"That sounds like a plan!" Both Meka and Leon laughed. The present Leon couldn't help but smile at the memory. He quickly looked at his feet when they went cold and saw

"Snow...I can't believe I used to love the cold winter." Leon commented with a icy breath. He saw himself but as a Lucario waving at Meka

"That was when I was a teenager." The future teller commented.

"Bye Meka! Be back from the market!" Teenager Leon informed before going.

"Be careful, okay?" Meka now getting old said. The present Leon walked to her but when he tried to touch her, he went through her. But then everything glitches and he was right next to the door of his old home. Ahead was teenager Leon was walking towards the home with a bag of food.

 _"Don't go inside. Don't go inside!"_ Leon thought over and over but past Leon went inside.

"Hey Meka, there were handing out free honey! Do you..." The past Lucario dropped the bag once he saw Meka on the floor with dry cold blood around her.

"M-Meka?" Past Leon stuttered then put her lifeless body in his arms.

"W-Who did this t-to you?" The young Lucario asked then tears came down. Present Leon looked away, couldn't bear to see it.

"Not again..." He shivered but because of the cold air but fear. His pointy ears perked when he heard an alarm. He opened his eyes to see that he was in a hallway in a building.

"This is Team Flare hideout." Leon turned to see the teen self on his knees and his paws on his mouth with widened eyes. His right paw and claw was covered in fresh blood. Leon's eyes widened when he saw a yellow glowing sphere right next to him.

"The Lucarionite...Why would I think that I could handle it?" Then everything change and now he was in a forest and in front of him was a edge where there's a waterfall. He saw now adult Leon standing on the edge with dried tears.

"I don't remember being so depressed that I was going to end it..." The past Leon was about to jump but then a Pokemon cry caught his attention. The present Leon went to past Leon and whispered in his ear

"Go and rescue him." Then young Leon went out in top speeds and present Leon follows. He saw a Tauros and Bouffant, and in front of them was a wounded Zorua.

"Give up?" The Tauros asked. The Zorua only growled and snarled as a response.

"I guess not brother. Let's teach this freak a lesson." The Bouffant said then about to charge at the fox. But the buffalo stopped once Leon got in front of the Zorua.

"Leave this little one alone, or else!" Young Leon threatened with an aura sphere ready. The Tauros and Bouffant turned away because they couldn't take a chance at a fighting type.

"Next time we meet, we won't run away!" The Tauros shouted before they disappeared. Past Leon looked at the Zorua

"Are you okay?" The fox only nodded. Present Leon watched them with a smile before everything turned to black.

"What's your name?"

"...Zachary."


	10. S1 Ep 10: A Future Teller's Past

~11 years ago~

Young Leon took 7-year-old Zachary to an old dojo after saving the kid from the range brothers. The Lucario cleaned the dirt off of Zachary's black fur and starting thinking.

 _"That's odd, I've never seen a Zorua having red eyes. But then again, his species are very rare and hard to find. They could change their form to anything so no one couldn't find them."_ Leon noticed that the Zorua was very thin that you could see his ribs.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to make some food for you." The Zorua only had his red eyes looking away with a nod. When Leon was going to the kitchen,

"I could have defeated that bull and buffalo Pokemon on my own, you know?" Zachary spoke.

"No, you wouldn't." The Lucario said flatly.

"What the hell does that mean?" The Zorua asked and showing his fangs.

"If I wasn't there then you would have been dead by now."

"As if. I'm too strong to die." Zach boast.

"Really? Then how come you couldn't transform?" The Zorua growled louder.

"Shut up! I could fight without transforming!" Suddenly, Zach fell to the wooden floors with a sore right side.

"OW!"

"I didn't punch you that hard. You have a strong mind I admire that, but your body is weak and could easily be defeated." Leon advised.

"You didn't have to punch me you son of a-"

"If you want to stay here you need to follow these rules." The Lucario cut off what Zach was about to say.

"What-"

"Rule number 1: No swearing like a sailor. It won't make you cool. Rule number 2: Don't fight any Pokemon till you're ready. And rule number 3: If you want your body to be strong, then let me help you." Leon explained. Zach only looked away

"If my father gave up on me, you'll eventually give up on me." The Zorua said bitterly. The future teller went down to Zachary's level and petted on top of the Zorua's head.

"If you knew me long, you would know that I never give up," Leon said with a smile. For once in so long, he could smile and not be faking it. Zach looked at the Lucario with amazement.

"Alright, but once I evolve into a Zoroark, I'll go on my own." The Zorua said with pride. The future teller smiled more

"We'll see about that."

"You'll see, I'll be the strongest Pokemon on this planet!" Zach said with more pride.

"Remember that will take a long time to get to that goal." Leon said.

"Ya, I know. That's what I told Levi about that every day..." After Zach said that, his smile fallen to a frown and his big ears went down. The Lucario didn't say anything. He was very familiar with the look of Zachary's face. They heard a growl from Zachary's stomach.

"So um, what do you like to eat?" Leon asked to change the subject.

"Hot dogs!" The Zorua said with his tongue out and his bushy tail wagging.

"Okay, I'll make some." The future teller said with a smile.

"Hey um, I never got your name mister." The fox said.

"My full name is Leon Evans. But you can call me Leon."

"Oh...Nice to meet you, Leon." Zach said with a smile that showed his fangs. The Lucario smiled, he didn't need to see into the future to know what Zachary will be in a few years. He just knows he needs to protect the Zoura and help him prepared for what life he'll get. All of joy and hardship that Zachary will go through. Leon wants Zachary to go to a great life, that the Lucario had a terrible one for years.

 _"I promise you...Not only Zachary but also Meka."_

"Hey Leon, I'm kind of starving to death over here," Zach said to the still future teller.

"Sorry, the hot dogs will be done around 20 minutes." The Lucario said with a small smile and a chuckle.

* * *

~The present~

The Poke-Heroes were running through the city to find the two little girls.

"Man, I wished that we have a flying type on our team right now," Zachary growled as he runs on his fours.

"Are we going to bring up that we're in our Pokemon forms in the middle of a busy city?" Sally asked as she runs with Hunter.

"We're like that. We break the rules." The Pikachu said while trying to sound cool.

"We're heroes remember?" Greg said with his eyes half-closed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Running in the middle of the city in a monster form and running with other monsters. At this rate, I'll never find a Mexican guy with a tragic past!" Kala shouted as she runs.

"A Mexican guy with a tragic past?" Karl questioned slowly as he runs with unconscious Leon in his arms.

"She had a dream that she meets him when she was 12. And she believes that'll happen eventually." The Roselia explained to her teammates.

"Well, at least I don't have a crush on a guy that's an attention hog." The Kirlia said to her twin sister.

"I'm not an attention hog, drama queen," Hunter said then he realised "Wait, you have a crush on me?"

"Guys, we can say the comebacks later. Bonnie and Sylvia is still captured by that transforming robot! We need to rescue them!" The Zoroark said to the team. But they stopped when they heard the ringing of a phone. The sound came from Zachary's long mane. He pulled the phone off his hair and the caller ID was Clement Martians

"Oh, crap! It's Bonnie's big brother!" The fox shouted to the team.

"Why do you have his number on your phone?!" The Krokorok questioned as the phone still rings.

"Leon gave me his phone number just in case. Oh god, what am I suppose to say? Oh hello, your only family member has been kidnapped with Sylvia. Did I mention that Sylvia is a Pokemon?" Zach said sarcastically. The fox answered the call.

"H-Hey Clement." Zach greeted with a nervous smile.

 **"Hi, Zach. I called you because your dad isn't picking up his phone."** Clement said through the phone.

"Ah ya he just...Watching the girls. He can't talk on the phone and watch them at the same time." The Zoroark lied with sweat on his forehead.

 **"Oh okay. Can you drop off Bonnie at 6? The reason I picked a later time than usual because I'm out."** The scientist informed. Zach covered the speaker to talk to his teammates.

"Okay, we have an hour to get both Bonnie and Sylvia back." The fox noticed that his team was looking at him with widening eyes.

"What is it?" He looked behind him to see Clement staring at them with his phone on his ear. A few moments of silence, Clement screamed in fear and about to run away.

"Wait!" Sally shouted with her rose hands out. Her rose hands shot out seeds then roots came out of the cement ground and caught Clement's ankles.

"Whoa, what was that?" The Rose Pokemon asked.

"That was leech seed. Luckily he's human or his life would have been drained." Zachary explained.

"S-Stay back! I'm n-not afraid to use this!" The scientist pulled out his lighter and put the fire on. The team looked at each other with confusion. Greg put out the fire with his weak water gun.

"What do you want with me?!" Clement asked with his hands together like he's praying.

"We'll explain you everything once we're out of the opening. Krokorok, can you carry Clement?" The Zoroark asked.

"Ya sure." Then Karl lets go of the unconscious Lucario and let him fall on the ground.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Zach asked.

"I can't carry two people at the same time," Karl said with a shrug.

"Hmm, look like we need to take Leon while Krokorok will carry Clement," Kala said with her arms crossed.

"Oh yes, let a human stranger hold on to a strong Pokemon that could see through the future. That's a great idea." The Pikachu said sarcastically.

"Do you know anyone that you can trust around here?" Sally asked everyone. The team looked around and then Greg thought an idea

"How about Officer Jenny? She helped us out before so I don't think she'll mind helping us now." Greg suggested.

"That would be a good idea. Let's find Jenny."

~15 minutes later~

They found the Officer coming out of the police station in regular clothes.

"Hey, Jenny." She turned to see the Poke-Heroes carrying the now beaten up Lucario and a scared adult.

"Do I need to ask?" Jenny asked.

"I think this is crazy but can you hold on to Lucario?" Hunter asked.

"What?"

"Listen, I don't know these animals. Can you arrest them or something?" Clement asked with sweat on his forehead.

"If we arrest them, they'll escape with their powers. Like that cat thief." Jenny said with disgust when she mentioned the Purrion.

"All you gotta do is to hold on to Lucario. Two of our youngest members were taken and it's up to us to save them." Greg explained. Jenny looked at Leon for a few seconds

"Alright, but hurry up." She said with her arms out in front of them.

"Thanks." Karl put the unconscious future teller in her arms.

"We'll be back, we promise!" Then the team ran out with the human adult. Jenny sighed and looked down at the Lucario in her arms.

"Even in your animal form, you're still reckless." She commented.

* * *

~A year ago~

Both Leon and Zachary (now a Zoroark) were running through a forest at top speed.

"I don't get why we should obey to humans." The Zoroark commented.

"We're working with them because they need our abilities to stop the Teams. Even Ash Ketchum trusts us to stop them." The Lucario explained.

"How come he can't stop them by himself? After all, he is the Kalos champion and has that strong Pikachu and Greninja with him." Zach pointed out. **(I know that Ash didn't win but this idea was way before the episode. And I'm not planning to change it.)**

"Even if he's the champion, he can't stop all of the team on his own." Leon further explained. A flash of an explosion appeared in his head. He then grabbed the Zoroark and pinned his back on a tree before an explosion past through.

"An explosion? But this forest is mostly grass and bug type Pokemon. They're no fire types." Zach said in surprise.

"Don't let your guard down out there." The future teller informed.

"Right." The two Pokemon ran towards where the explosion happened. They arrived to see a field on fire with wild grass type Pokemon fleeing for their lives.

"Why would a Team do this for nothing?" Zach asked through his grinding fangs. Their ears perked up when they heard a little girl's scream at the right side of the field. Both of them saw a Shaymin with her lower body blood running away from a Mightyena that had an Aqua vest on its body. They were about to go after her but a green orb nearly hit their feet. They looked up to see

"Sunny!" Zachary hissed. The Sunflora stood on top of a rock with a smirk and looking at them with his red eyes. On top of his head was a headset with a symbol of an F with fire on it

"Hello, again Zachary and Leon. I have seen that you have grown into a Zoroark. That's cool. Oh, and Leon, it's been years hasn't it?" The Sunflora said sarcastically.

"Zachary, do you know this Pokemon?" The Lucario asked.

"Yes, he stole someone from me. Where is Levi?!" Zach growled to Sunny.

 _"Levi?"_ The Lucario thought.

"Levi? Let's see...Oh yes, he's gone. I think his last words was _please_ _save me, Zachary!_ " The fox Pokemon widened his eyes as far they could. He felt he couldn't breathe or speak. He fell to the dirt ground with his ears down and heavy breathing.

"Zachary?" Leon called out but the Zoroark couldn't hear.

 _"Hey, Zachary?"_ A little boy asked in his mind.

 _"Yes?"_ Young Zachary's voice asked.

 _"Will we be separate one day?"_ The boy asked.

 _"Never in my life! I promise to look after you until the very end."_ Young Zachary promised.

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Promise."_ Leon's eyes widened when he saw the Zoroark's hair going up and loud growling. Zach looked at Sunny with glowing red eyes.

"You bastard!" He was about to attack but he was stopped by Leon.

"Move out of my way!" Zach demanded.

"Revenge won't get you anywhere! Believe me, that was my biggest mistake. I don't want you to regret that like I did." The Lucario advised.

"You never lost someone! How can you possibly feel like I am?!" Zachary shouted.

"I lost my trainer! She was like a mother to me. Meka was murdered by Team Flare and I took revenge! I hurt a lot of people and almost killed their leader. I had that guilt for so long to the point that I was going to end it. I won't let that to happen to you and I won't let that happen rather you like it or not!" The fox had widened eyes as his glowing red eyes slowly turn to normal. His mouth was slightly open

"I...I'm," Zach trailed off when Leon put his paws on the Zoroark's shoulders.

"There's no need to apologize. It was my fault to think that payback will solve everything. I was foolish back then. I can't you have the guilt I had." Then a vision of the Shaymin cornered against a tree with the Mightyena snarling.

"I'll take care of Sunny, go and save that Shaymin." The Zoroark slowly nods then runs into the forest to save the hedgehog Pokemon.

"Boy, that was...interesting at the least." The sunflower Pokemon commented with a straight face. The jackal Pokemon looked at Sunny with his arms crossed.

"Playing mind tricks against your enemy means you don't have the guts to face them head on. Then again, you're one of the weakest Pokemon around." Leon commented with a smirk. Sunny's left eye twitch at the comment.

"Says the fighting and steel type having Future Sight in battle without a scratch on his body." He hissed with vines growing tall behind him. Leon silently chuckled.

"I saw that even without my Sight." He murmured. Sunny had a scowl

"You're still annoying from years back! Now die!" then shot the vines at the jackal but

 **"Sunny!"** An angry male voice boomed in the headset.

"Sir? What is it? I'm trying to kill an old enemy over here!" The sunflower shouted.

 **"Are you shouting at me?"** The voice asked.

"I-I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Sunny apologized with sweat coming down his forehead. Leon was watching this with his arms still crossed. He yawned before shooting an aura sphere at the Sunflora on the face. Sunny yelled in pain before rolling down the rock.

 **"Sunny? What happened?!"** The voice booming out of the abandoned headset. The Lucario picked up the headset and place them right next to his pointy ears.

"I'm sorry, your caller can't reach you right now. Please sent a message after the beep. Beep." The jackal said with a smirk.

 **"What?! Hold on a second, aren't you that Lucario that sees into the future?"** The guy asked.

"Yes, but let's get to the point. What is your plan, Lysandre?" Leon asked with a snarl when he spoke his name.

 **"You'll have to find out for yourself,"** Lysandre said before hanging up. The Mightyena came out of the forest with scratch marks and ran towards Sunny.

"Look like we'll have to finish this later." The sunflower said then both him and the Mightyena went off. A few minutes later, Zachary came out of the forest with scratch marks to Leon.

"Did you save the Shaymin?" The jackal asked. Zach nodded

"Yes, but she can't let go of my arm." He lifted his right arm to show the Shaymin clutching on the arm tightly.

"It's okay, I won't harm you. My name is Leon Evans, what's your name?" The Shaymin looked at him

"...Sylvia." She said quietly.

"Nice to meet you, Sylvia. Where's your family?"

"M-My brothers and sisters were kidnapped. I don't have a father and my mother...my mother...I tried to heal her but...But." Sylvia trailed off as tears were forming.

"It's okay, we're going to rescue your family, I promise." The jackal promised. The hedgehog sniffled

"Promise?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes, but we can't get them now. We still don't know what Team Flare is planning. But we'll get them one day." Leon explained. Sylvia held up her small paw

"Just...Don't forget them. They're my family even though all of us are different Pokemon species." Leon held the hedgehog's paw.

"We'll never forget them." He promised with a soft smile.

* * *

"Look, I could do whatever you want, just don't hurt me!" Clement cried. The Pokemon team was on the roofs, trying to search for Asra or the girls.

"You said that like 5 times already!" Kala shouted out of annoyance.

"Should we tell him so he'll stop freaking out?" Sally asked Zach who was looking at the sky.

"He's going to know eventually, Bonnie is his sister after all," Zach said with his eyes locked in the sky.

"Bonnie? What's going on?" Clement asked now wanting answers.

"You see, most of our team are humans but can change into Pokemon. We do this because there's a team of other humans trying to rule Earth." Karl explained to the human.

"Well, that explains why there's Pokemon showing up. But what is all got to do with my baby sister?"

"Sylvia is actually a Pokemon, so does Zach and Leon. And...A robot named Asra took both of them." Hunter said with his arms behind his back nervously for Clement's reaction.

"BONNIE! Where are you?!" The older brother screamed on top of his lungs.

"Calm down, we're going to get both of them back safe and sound," Karl assured with his hand out.

"If they're safe and sound then how come they were kidnapped in the first place?" Clement asked with an angry look. The Pokemon team looked at each other

"Well, even heroes makes mistakes," Hunter said with a shrug.

"Clement, we promise to get them back. You got to have faith in us." The Zoroark said.

"Can you do that psychic thing again, Kala?" Sally asked her twin sister.

"Oh ya." The Kirlia closed her eyes then saw Asra holding both Sylvia and Bonnie on a roof.

"They landed," Kala informed.

"Okay, let's go," Clement climbs on Karl's back "March!"

"You can walk now get off!" The crocodile shouted through his razor sharp teeth.

"And besides, humans without the Pokemon forms will slow us down," Zach said with his arms crossed.

"Look, I'll be careful I promise. But my baby sister might be scared to death without me."

~With Bonnie and Sylvia~

"Let us go!" Bonnie demanded to Asra who was a wolf. The three were on top of Soft-Ware Devices building. Asra snarled in disagreement.

"Over-sized can." The little girl insulted with her cheeks puffed up.

"I don't think you should insult him like that," Sylvia said, "He almost killed Zach and defeated Leon in a night slash."

"Whoa, he almost killed Zach?" Bonnie looked at Asra with sweat "I'm sorry! Forgive me!" She begged. The metal wolf only huffed before looking away.

"Excuse me, why do you need us? You could have kidnapped any other team member but why us?" The Shaymin asked.

"For a trap of course." The girls turned to see the familiar sunflower Pokemon with his leaf arms behind his back.

"Sunny?!" Bonnie shouted in surprise.

"You know him?" Sylvia asked with her head tilted slightly.

"Ya, we met before." Sunny chuckled.

"Great job Asra. Now the team will come here without any knowledge of what's to come."

"Ya well don't doubt our team! We're strong enough to defeat all of you!" Sylvia said to the sunflower. Sunny only looked at her with a raised brow

"We'll see about that."

~At the entrance of the building~

"Remember to be careful. We don't have Leon to tell the future in this battle. No reckless behavior." The Zoroark explained. Everyone nodded before they went through the entrance to fight the battle.

 **This was part 2. Part 3 will be the last of this arc. Is my writing improved? It's because I downloaded Grammarly and I've gone better. But it sometimes crashes so that's why there will be another part. Since I got Grammarly, I'm planning to rewrite chapter 1-9. If you want that then comment. The first chapter is finished so I'll upload it anytime. Now there will be changes but I don't think you'll mind. I promise to be more active on this project. Anyways, have a good day/night ;3**


	11. S1 Ep 11: Dark Side Of A Pokemon

The Pokemon team entered the building and saw the workers stopped working and looked at them.

"Sorry people, all of you have to evacuate right now," Kala said with her arms on his hips.

"Why?" Someone asked in the background.

"Because...There's going to be a battle in this building." Everyone looked up to see a giant yellow spider on the ceiling. The spider was the size of a full grown dog, have brown and yellow patterns on his body and his 6 eyes are red like Sunny's.

"Who are you?" Karl asked while scratching his head out of confusion. The giant spider's pincers twitch a bit

"Allow me to introduce me, I'm Arachno. I work with Team Flare along with Sunny and Asra." Arachno said with a low chuckle.

"Another grunt? We don't have time for this." Zach growled.

"Hey Zach," Hunter spoke "Greg and I will handle this spider while you're rescuing the girls. Right Greg?" The Pikachu saw Greg hiding a vending machine.

"Could I just eat snacks?" The Froakie asked with a shaky voice. The whole team looked at him with the "Really" faces

"Good luck with that," Kala said before the rest of the team left. Hunter dragged his half-brother out for the battle.

"Come on, it's just a Pokemon that we could defeat." Greg slowly looked at Arachno. The giant spider was standing there but the lights flickered and show his red eyes.

"Nope!" Greg tried to run away but Hunter grabbed him.

"Do you see that? That's creepy!"

"Look, just because of a spider crawled on a sandwich while you were going to eat doesn't mean you have to be scared of it." The Pikachu explained.

"But you're more of a scary cat than me. How come you're saying this without shaking right now?"

"Because it's just a bug that you can squish easily."

"But this "bug" is an electric type so I can't defeat it." The ninja frog said with his eyes half-closed.

"We defeated the buffalo and a bull many times. This battle will be easy as pie...Or cake? I'm always confused by the phrase." But while they were talking, Arachno had sticky spider web around Hunter's lightning bolt tail.

"Great, now I'm hungry for pie and cake! I haven't realized that a 3 part story take awhile-AHH!" The Pikachu suddenly dragged to the ceiling.

"Hunt-I mean Pikachu!" The blue frog shouted with sweat rolling down his forehead. On the ceiling, Arachno held on the electric mouse.

"Don't worry, mouse, it won't hurt for long." Then the giant spider bites into Hunter's shoulder which electricity and blood escaped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hunter!" Greg pulled out a water shuriken

"Get your filthy pincers away from him!" The giant spider pulled away to look at the frog. The Pikachu was breathing heavily as electricity escapes his cheeks.

"Hunter is this Pikachu's real name, huh?" The ninja frog covered his mouth

"Shoot!" Suddenly, the giant spider was thrown to the hard ground by Hunter. The mouse landed next to his frog brother. Greg looked back at the spider who was getting up. The ninja looked to his right when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His half-brother was looking away and the lighting on him had shadows covering his eyes.

"Can we defeat Arachno together?" The Pikachu only nodded with a smile.

"Okay, let's do this!" Greg let out smokescreen around the area. The Galavantula chuckled

"Do you really think you can blind a spider Pokemon?" Suddenly, he yelped when an iron force slammed his head against the hard floor. The spider got up with blood going down his head. Arachno rose his two front legs then slammed the ground to unleashed a thunder wave. It did nothing since the two heroes are not there.

"Being a coward won't solve anything." Then a water gun hits the side of the Galavantula. Arachno chuckled, the water gun isn't affecting him. The spider used Electro ball towards the water frog. The Pikachu blocked the orb with his small body that made him hit the ground.

"Bro, are you okay?" Hunter nodded without looking at his brother.

"Is that the best you-" Suddenly, Hunter got in front of Arachno.

"G-Got?" The spider shook when he saw the Pikachu's eyes. Hunter's eyes were lifeless and without emotion.

 _"T-T-Those eyes...I don't want to remember!"_ A flash showed Arachno running through a messy hallway with headphones.

"Sunny, who's the intruder?" The giant spider asked through the headphones.

 **"It's Meka's Lucario. He just broke in here in a mega form and starting to beat everyone!"** Sunny explained through the headpiece.

"In a mega form? How in the world did he do that without a trainer?"

 **"I don't know. But protect Lysandre before he gets him!"** The sunflower pleased.

"I'm on it right...now." The giant spider stopped when he saw a mega Lucario coming out of Lysandre's office with a bloody paw. The mega Lucario looked at Arachno with lifeless eyes, like he's been controlled by someone else. Leon's right eye was glowing blue and the left was glowing red. The spider froze in place when the Lucario walked past him and disappeared. Finally snapping out, he ran into the office and gasped.

"Sunny, call the nurse! Lysandre was attacked and might be dying!"

~Flashback ended~

Arachno shivered with the Pikachu still staring at him.

"So...Where's the girls...?" Hunter slurred his sentence.

"Up to the roof. With Sunny and Asra." The spider murmured.

"Good...You can go now..." After the Pikachu said that, Arachno ran out.

"Great job, Pikachu!" Greg said with his hand out for a high-five. Hunter looked at his brother with normal eyes.

"Did you defeat that bug?"

"Hold on...You don't remember?" Hunter shrugged.

"Well, the team is waiting for us!" Both brothers run to the roof.

"~Death inspires me like a dog inspires a rabbit. Death inspires like a dog inspires a rabbit~" The Pikachu stopped once he heard someone singing.

"Greg, did you just sing?" He asked.

"No, I didn't. You know I don't sing without a reason." Hunter looked around them to see no one.

"Let's just...Go." The ninja nodded then the brothers run to the roof.

* * *

Leon was now standing in a middle of a void.

"Where am I now?" He flinched when he heard a gunshot from the distance.

"What?" The jackal turned to see a shadow figure that looked like a Pikachu with lifeless eyes.

"You know...This future sight might kill you someday..." The Pikachu said with a familiar voice.

"Hunter? No, you couldn't come out this soon!" Leon shouted in disbelief.

"So...You can see the future further...Even when I come out in a few years from now..."

"Sometimes it just appears out of nowhere. I can't control it completely yet."

"And maybe...The future that show you might be wrong...?"

"It...Well, it never happened before." Leon admitted.

"So...When you looked at Mirai's future, you saw that he'll have a long life. But it wasn't true..." The Lucario made his paw into a fist

"Leave him out of this." He hissed.

"Or what...? Turn to your mega form...?"

"As if. I couldn't control it or even know what happened." The jackal said while looking down.

"Hmm...You needed elsewhere. Your team will die without you..." The Pikachu said with a yawn to show he was bored.

"Alright. But I want to get this through your head." Leon unleashed an aura sphere and missed the Pikachu.

"Stay away from my family! If you ever possess Hunter and make him hurt everyone," He then made bone rush "I won't hold back."

"...Whatever. Just go already..."

"But how do I get out of here?" The Pikachu smiled widely.

"You have to be scared awake...!" Suddenly a shadowed figure with a knife slashed Leon on his right shoulder to his left waist. Leon's heart raced as his blood was coming out. He fell back and falling to the black.

The first thing he did when he woke up was screaming in both fear and pain. Another person with him was screaming in surprise. Leon tried to get up but all he got was bump on the head.

"OW...Am I in a car?" He asked to see that he's in a police car and he isn't alone.

"Oh geez! Were you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Jenny asked while holding on her chest to slow her heartbeat from beating fast. The jackal noticed that he was still in his Pokemon forme

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"About an hour. At least, what I guessed." Jenny informed him.

"W-Where's my team?"

"They just dropped you off with me and ran away." Leon quickly got out of the car but got a headrush and fell on his knee.

"Don't get up so quickly. I'm sure that your team is fine." Jenny assured after she got out of her car. The Lucario closed his eyes to see his future sight. The future showed him the team wounded by Asra with blood around his metal muzzle.

"I have to go. We can meet again soon." Leon got up slowly and used extreme speed.

"Le-Lucario!" Jenny shouted.

 **"Officer Jenny."** A male voice said through the radio in the car. The officer picked up the radio.

"What's the problem?"

 **"Strange creatures has taken over a building. You and other cops need to get there and stop those creatures."**

"Now I know where that team is." Jenny murmured. "On my way."

* * *

~Meanwhile with Bonnie and Sylvia~

"Asra...Remind me to never kidnapping these kids ever again." Sunny said flatly while Bonnie tries to fight the sunflower. Asra huffed in his wolf form while looking to the right. Sylvia was right next to him and saw his sides were bleeding through the teeth marks from Karl earlier. The Shaymin tried to climb on the robot but Asra growled at her.

"Don't growl at me. I'm trying to heal you." The hedgehog said. The wolf continued to growl while shaking his head.

"Stop being stubborn. It won't take long!" Sylvia said with her paw down. Asra stopped growling, huffed then laid down.

 _"He reminds me of another stubborn person."_ She touched the robot's sides with her nose and make sure the metal won't cut her. Asra's body glowed as the wounds disappear.

"There, all better!" The green hedgehog said with a cough. Sunny saw this

"I could see that you're pushing yourself on the healing." The sunflower said with his leaf-like arms behind his back.

"I'm not pushing myself at all." The hedgehog said with her shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" The flower Pokemon asked, raising a brow.

"Ya!" The hedgehog said with sweat on her forehead.

"Sylvia, why are you pushing yourself?" Bonnie asked who was right next to the hedgehog.

"I lost...I want to be strong." The green hedgehog explained while looking down.

 _"MOMMY!"_ Sylvia shook out the memory that flashed in front of her eyes. The door swung opened

"Sunny!" Everyone looked to see half of the Poke-Heroes.

"Guys!" The human girl shouted in glee. Asra got up, snarling at the team.

"Go on, Asra. Don't hold back." Sunny commanded with a crooked grin. The robotic lion roared before rushing towards the team. Zach growled with his claws out, ready to fight the robot. But before the lion got to them, Karl used his tail to hit Asra to the right.

"I can handle him. You can fight that flower...with red eyes. It looks weird." The brown crocodile commented while getting creeped out.

"Are you sure? I could fight Asra while you three fight Sunny." Zach said.

"I'll be fine. He can't hurt me cause of my rough skin." Karl said with a thumbs up.

"Is it weird that the bully is nice?" Kala asked her twin. Sally shrugged.

"Okay girls, get ready. Don't let Sunny's look bring your guard down. He looks kid friendly but he's deathly." The fox Pokemon warned the girls.

"Oh, great. A killer sunflower." The Kirlia commented. Sunny gave them a crooked smile with his red eyes glow

"I'm going to enjoy killing all of you." The flower said. Zachary's red eyes glowed too

"You'll be disappointed about that." Then vines came out of the ground, trying to grab the three. Kala jumped back

"Um...Magical leaf?" Then leaves with purple auras appeared around her then flew to hit some of the vines. The Kirlia smirked when she landed

"I could get used to this." She commented then used magical leaf again. Sally saw this then looked at the coming vines

"Poison sting!" Purple stingers came out of her rose hands and hit the vines which dissolves.

"Great job, girls. Just keep attacking the vines-Whoa!" A giant vine grabbed by the ankle and threw him in the air.

"What the?" Karl saw this from the corner of his crocodile eye. Asra tried to slash the crocodile with his sharp claws but the skin didn't even cut. The Krokodile turned to the robot with a smirk

"I didn't forget about our fight," Karl said while cracking his knuckles. He used his long tail to sweep under Asra's feet to knock him down. The robotic shifter got knocked down but used his one arm to push himself to kick Karl's lower jaw. Asra felt like he just kicked bricks then howled in the pain of his foot. The Krokorok grabbed Asra's now broken foot then threw the robot to near the door that they came in. Asra snarled as a wolf then saw the Froakie and Pikachu coming up the stairs. The robotic wolf had an idea and smirked at it.

"Need help, Krokorok?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, just a little," Karl said with a thumbs up.

"Alright, water gun!" Greg commanded then water shot out of his hands to Asra. The robot smirked then went down to dodge the water and the water hit Karl in the face instead.

"What the heck, man?!" The crocodile shouted while wiping the water in his eyes. But then he felt his muzzle, it wasn't rough or dry but soft and wet. Like wet sand.

"What the-" He didn't finish when Asra slashed the side of Karl's muzzle. In slow motion, blood from the muzzle poured with the brothers looked the scene with widened eyes. Sylvia and Bonnie saw what happened and had the same reaction as the brothers did. In normal speed, the crocodile went down. Zach saw this and snarled

"You're going to pay for this! Night Shade!" He used the move on the vine he was caught on. The vine let go but made him fall.

 _"I didn't plan for this!"_ Before he hit the ground, something blue caught him just in time. The fox looked to see

"Leon!" The Lucario looked to see Hunter and Greg fighting Asra and Karl was down with a bleeding muzzle. Leon's eyes glowed red then set Zach down

"Help the rest of the team. I'll handle Sunny." The blue jackal explained while looking towards the sunflower. Zach nodded

"Girls, change of plans, we're fighting Asra," Zach informed the girls then left Leon to fight the flower.

"Well, looks like we can get a real fight." Sunny commented with a crooked smile. The jackal's right eye turned blue but blinked a few times to get it to normal.

"We can do this without bloodshed." The Lucario tries to reason with Sunny.

"Without bloodshed? You nearly **killed** our leader in cold blood! How could you say that now?!" Sunny screeched with his left eye twitch.

"Leon, you almost killed someone?" Sylvia asked with fear in her green eyes.

"That was 13 years ago. I changed throughout the years. But you, Sunny haven't changed a bit." Leon said with a hiss on the last part. The sunflower ground his imaginary teeth then shouted

"Shut it!" Vines came out of the ground and went to the jackal. Using Future Sight, he quickly dodges them.

"Stop using that ability! It's annoying!" The flower Pokemon hissed in frustration.

"Your team gave me..." Leon held his tongue before firing an aura sphere to Sunny. A vine appeared then hits the sphere like a baseball. The jackal summoned a bone rush and started to run to the flower. Sunny smirked then spit out dozens of seeds to the target. Leon stopped then swings the bone to hit the seeds back. The flower ground his imaginary teeth again then let out a tornado of leaves around the Lucario. The leaf tornado surrounded the jackal and even some of them hit him. Leon growled with his right eye turning blue again.

 _"Calm...Just focus what's in front of you and then think of a way out."_ A male voice echoed through Leon's head. The jackal took a deep breath before closing his eyes. Some leaves hit him but he didn't pay attention to that. In his mind, he saw an opening through the tornado. Leon used his extreme speed to run out through the hole then got in front of Sunny.

"What the f-" The Lucario sidekick the side of the flower that made Sunny hit a wall.

"Freak ya! That was awesome!" Bonnie shouted in excitement with Sylvia laughing. The Lucario breathed out and looked at them with a smile. Not noticing that Sunny was gone.

Meanwhile, Asra saw what happened while fighting the team. Because of that, purple leaves hit the robotic lion.

"Don't look away from a fight!" Zach shouted with a smirk and Sally firing more magical leaves.

"Kirlia, Froakie I got an idea," Hunter whispered the plan in the Kirla's and Froakie's ear.

"I swear if you're heavy I'll drop you." Greg nodded then shouted

"Water gun!" Then sprayed water onto the robot. Kala used her physic powers to lift the electric mouse off the air then flings him to the robotic shifter. Asra looked confused when his yellow eyes saw the Pikachu on his muzzle with a smirk.

"Hiya!" Hunter then unleashed electricity on the wet robot. Zachary's red eyes widened when his ears picked up the screams of pain from the robot. Flashes of images appeared through his mind. One image of him falling from a blimp

 _"Zachary!"_ The fox snarled then grabbed the mouse(While getting electrocuted) off the robot to the ground.

"What the heck?!" Hunter asked the black fox. Zachary's eyes widened

"I-I don't know. I couldn't control my body for some reason." While that, Asra was ready to pounce on them. But someone from behind tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. The robot turned to see the Krokorok with his arms crossed and head down. When Karl's head rose, his gray eyes shined with pain from his dried bloody muzzle that was smirking. The robotic pigeon gulped before the crocodile punched the lower jaw that sent him flying.

"Great job, big guy!" Hunter congrats. Karl breathed heavily

"Thanks...Can someone send me to a hospital, like, now?"

"Guys!" They turned to see Sylvia and Bonnie running to them with Leon behind them.

"Are you two alright?" Greg asked.

"Ya, Karl can I see your scar?" The green hedgehog asked. The crocodile nodded then lowered his body for the hedgehog to see.

"Oh..." Sylvia murmured when she saw the scar.

"W-what is it?" Karl asked with widened eyes.

"Well, since your skin turned into rough and dry again, I can't heal you." Everyone had shocked looks.

"Wait what?! I can't let my family see this giant scar!" He felt the scar, it was on his upper lip to the middle of the muzzle.

"Remember, if you have scars on your Pokemon form then it won't affect in your human form." Leon reminded them.

"Besides, that scar is pretty sick," Hunter said to cheer his old bully up.

"Really?"

"Ya! It makes you cooler." Greg commented.

"They're right!" Sally said.

"I guess," Kala commented with a shrug.

"It's funny. One of my old friends was a Krokorok and he had a scar on his mouth too." The jackal pointed out.

"You had friends? I never met them." Zach commented with his arms crossed. The Lucario looked to see the sun going down.

"I can explain them next time. Right now let's go home. Bonnie, your brother is waiting." Leon said with a warm smile.

"Got to admit, this was a very weird day," Kala commented. As they were walking downstairs, the jackal looked at Hunter(In his human form) with regret

 _"I'm sorry..."_

* * *

~At Flare headquarters~

Sunny, Arachno, and Asra arrived with bruises. They escaped when the Poke-Heroes weren't looking.

"Welcome back!" The cat thief, Nara greeted them.

"Don't be cheerful. I just want rest." The yellow spider growled while passing the cat.

"Asra needs repairs. I'm going to sleep." Sunny explained before leaving the cat with the robot.

"Okay...Looks like we just need to fix your helmet." Nara said when she spotted Asra's busted up helmet. The robot wolf backed back, growling.

"Come on, it'll be quick!" The cat quickly took off the helmet. If she had human skin, it would be pale once she saw Asra's face.

"Wait...You're...You're a-" She was cut off when Asra grabbed his helmet back. The robot left Nara alone to get his helmet fix by himself.

"I...What are the teams doing?"

 **I hope you enjoy this. Finally finished with the 3-parter. I think you like it that this wasn't another episode remake. Too bad I didn't finish this before November 15th which was the first year anniversary of this story. Damn, time really does go fast. Anyways, have a good day/night ^^**


	12. S1 Ep 12: Man Down, Man Down

It's been a week when the team saved Sylvia and Bonnie from Sunny. It was a Saturday morning and the three Pokemon were at their home. Zachary was sitting on the couch trying to do homework, Sylvia was doing her homework on the floor, and Leon was cleaning his uniform. The fox teen bit on his wooden pencil before groaning

"Why do we have to do homework? It's not like we're going to stay here forever." The Zoroark said while laying down.

"We don't know how long we're staying. It might take years for us to get home." Leon said calmly.

"Oh, great, I'll be 50 when we get back," Zach said as he was drawing on his homework out of boredom. The Shaymin looked up at him

"You miss home, don't you?" The hedgehog asked.

"Well, we been here almost 2 months. So, ya, I miss being a Pokemon all the time without everyone freaking out..." He trailed out when he finished the drawing. The drawing was a fully grown Zoroark with a scar on his right eye.

"I miss home too very much. But we got to be patient." The Lucario said without turning to them.

"I just thought of something just now. When we going home, will we have to leave our friends here?" Everything was silent after Sylvia asked that important question. The silence was broken by Leon's sigh then said

"Yes, they belong in this world, not in our world. We have to say goodbye to them some day." The green hedgehog looks down

"What if we don't want to? What if they're dying and you can't say that one word?" Zachary's ears dropped then starts to make another drawing on the homework. Leon finally turned to face Sylvia.

"If we don't, then they'll think that we don't love them. Sometimes, it comes suddenly but we have to accept it and remember the good time we had with them. It's okay to not accept it at first. But you can't be in denial forever." The jackal said to comfort the sad Shaymin. The fox finished the other drawing of a Zorua looking at the Zoroark with a smile. Everyone jumped when they heard Zachary's phone ringing. He checks his phone to see a text message:

 **Hunter: Hey, Z!**

 **Zach: Don't ever call me that ever again.**

 **Hunter: But I thought of that nickname for a month...Okay just now.**

 **Zach: What is it? Is something wrong?**

 **Hunter: Actually no. The human team and I were going to the movies then the arcade. My mom told me I could take another friend with us. Do you want to join us? =3**

"What's going on?" Leon asked before sitting on the couch.

"The Pikachu asked me if I could hang out with them. And I don't know what's with the cat face." The fox explained while showing the texts to the Lucario.

"Hmm...I think you should join them. I might be better than complaining about homework all day." Sylvia said before trying to climb the couch.

"Are you sure? What if something happens" Zach said with a shrug.

"Come on, everyone needs a break once in a while. And this is a way to hang out and learn about your teammates." The Lucario said while smiling.

"And it would be fun to learn about the human culture here." The hedgehog said, finally reached the couch. Zach sighed

"Alright, fine."

 **Zach: Alright, I'll join.**

 **Hunter: Awesome! We're meeting up at my house at 11:30 am. Don't be late! :D**

It was 11:15.

"Better hurry. How about you wear the new clothes I got you?" The jackal reminded Zach. The fox turned into human before leaving to change.

* * *

~11:30~

The human fox arrived at the house. His attire was a long-sleeve black button down, a plain red shirt underneath, dark blue pants, and black shoes. He knocked on the door and in a few minutes, Greg answered.

"Aw hello. You're on time, come in everyone is here." Zach entered the house then greeted by Blurry meowing at him.

"Oh, hello Berry." The fox greeted the cat.

"It's Blurry." The preteen corrected him. The cat hissed at Zach when he tried to pet him.

"Blurry! Sorry about that, Zach." Greg apologized with the cat in his arms.

"It's alright, cats don't like me anyways." The tabby hissed and Zach growled back.

"Hey, Z. You made it." Hunter greeted.

"I told you to not call me that." The human fox said with his eyes half-closed.

"But everyone like that nickname." The human Pikachu commented.

"Everyone?"

"Hiya, Z!" His fake blue eyes looked to see Karl, Sally, and Kala in the kitchen. Apparently, Hunter told them about the horrible nickname.

"If we're not in your house, I would have punched you for telling everyone." The fox teen growled with his arms crossed.

"At least it isn't Zoroark." The preteen pointed out.

"So, are we going or not?" Sally asked everyone.

"Oh, ya. The movie is starting in 20 minutes. Let's go." The human team ran out the house

"You forgot the money." Hunter and Greg's mom called out.

"Oh shoot!" The black-haired teen ran back and grabbed the money

"Bye, mom!" Hunter said before running back to the group.

"Is it me or is Hunter faster?" Jackson pointed out and Anne just shrugs.

* * *

The human team got to the movie theater in 15 minutes.

"So, what is a movie theater?" Zach asked them.

"You never been to one before?" Karl asked the human Zoroark.

"No. Leon only had these things called VHS tapes." The human fox explained. Kala chuckled while looking at her phone.

"What are those?"

"Exactly." Zach agreed.

"I think you're going to love this. I don't think a scary movie about an Ouija board might not be a good first movie for you. But still, you'll love this." The purple-haired teen said while they're getting tickets. They got in the empty seating

"Wow! I have never seen a screen that big before!" Zach commented while pointing the huge screen.

"Wait until the movie starts." They all seated on the top row. 30 minutes in the movie, a jumpscare happened that made everyone included Zach jumped.

"Geez...These speakers are so loud." The human Zoroark commented while his heart was starting to pound normally. When the movie was over, the human team walked out the theater.

"So, how was the movie everyone?" Hunter asked everyone.

"It was okay." Karl and Kala said together.

"I never saw a scary movie before but it was good," Greg said while shaking.

"It was better than the first," Sally said.

"It was alright I guess," Zach said with his arms crossed.

"Alright, now let's go to the arcade!" The human Pikachu said with excitement. The human fox had a confused look

"Let me guess, you have never been in an arcade before?" The human Krokorok guessed. The Zoroark teen nodded

"Let's show you!" The human Roselia said with excitement.

"Isn't there Pokemon games there? Would he be confused since he's a...You know." Greg whispered to his older half-brother.

"He'll be fine." They got to an arcade in 5 minutes. Zachary's fake blue eyes looked around to see a bunch of video games and people playing the games.

"The rules for this is to play as much of games you want. You need quarters or tokens." Kala explained before handing the gang quarters. They all wander around the arcade. The fox's eyes spotted a claw machine that had a bunch of stuffed animals. One was a familiar blue penguin

"A Piplup! Don't worry I'll save you!" Zach pulled out a quarter

"How the freak do you play this?!"

"Do you need help?" He turned to the female voice. It was a 17-year-old girl with her black hair in a ponytail, brown eyes with black round glasses, and have dark skin. Her attire was a cream color shirt, a black skirt with white leggings, and pink shoes. He noticed that there was an Axew pin on her shirt.

"Are you the kid that got detention for fighting Karl?" The girl asked. Zach blinked a few times

"Ya, he started it." He shrugged. The girl chuckles

"You're right, I was there when it happened."

"Really? I hope that the fight was entertaining for you." The human Zoroark said while smirking.

"I kinda did. Anyways," Held her hand out "I'm Iris Draco, nice to meet you." Iris introduced herself.

"Zachary Hamil...Zachary Evans." They shook hands.

"So, you're trying to get a stuffed animal?" Iris asked.

"Yes, I was trying to get that Piplup." He said and blushed in embarrassment for thinking that it was a real Piplup.

"Oh, you like Pokemon?" The girl asked as she was putting a quarter into the machine.

"Um...Yes." Zach lied.

"That's cool! I like Pokemon too!" Iris geeked out with a grin.

"Really? Who's your favorite Pokemon?" The human fox asked as she was moving the claw to the penguin.

"Hmm...That's a tough question. But I would choose Zoroark. I really like the design of it and the Zoroark in the Poke-Heroes is my favorite." Iris said. Zach couldn't help but smirk at the answer.

"That's my favorite Pokemon too." The claw grabbed the stuffed penguin and let it go on the little door.

"There you go. I gotta go, see you in school." Iris waved before started to walk away. The human Zoroark looked at the Piplup plushie

"Wait." Then made the girl stopped and turned to him with a confused look.

"I, um...You can have it." He held out his hands that had the plushie to her. The girl looked at the stuffed animal then back to Zach.

"Really?" Iris asked quietly. He nodded

"I have enough plushies back home." The human fox said with a smile. The girl took the Piplup plushie in her arms.

"T-Thank you. Well, see you in school." She said while trying to hide the blush on her face. The teenage girl walked backward until she hit an arcade machine.

"Oh...Sorry." Iris murmured before walking out of the arcade. Zach stood there, staring at the exit.

"Looks like someone has a crush." The fox teen quickly turned to see the human team with all of them having smirks. They must have watched the whole thing.

"W-What? Have a crush on a human? Ya, right." Zach said before crossing his arms and looking away.

"Ya, right." Kala teased with a wide smirk.

"I thought she would say that her favorite was Pikachu," Hunter said, disappointed.

"If it makes you feel better, my favorite is Pikachu," Sally said to cheer him up.

"...It kinda does." The black-haired teen said quietly.

"How about we play that dancing game?" Greg suggested.

"A dancing game? I could win that easily." The dancer commented. While they were talking, Zachary's fake blue eyes spotted a shady guy walking in an alley. Before the guy turned, the fox spotted a giant red R on the shirt. The human Zoroark growled softly. He looked at the team who were playing a dancing game so the fox sneaked out. Zach reached his neck to only find that the necklace was gone

"Of course..." Before he left, Leon wanted the Zoroark to give him the magical necklace. The reason was that he didn't want people to see it in case a grunt sees it. So Zach will have to stay a human while dealing with the grunt. The human fox entered the alley to see the grunt talking on the phone.

"What do you mean by 'Pokemon we have never seen before' in Hawaii?" The grunt asked the person from the other side. The guy noticed that he wasn't alone. Zach was leaning against a wall

"I'll call you back." The grunt closed his phone and stared at the human fox across from him.

"What are you planning?" The human Zoroark growled while showing his sharp teeth.

"Tch, like I ever tell you that, freak." The Rocket grunt said with disgust. Zachary walked to the grunt with his hands clenched.

"It's not smart to say that right now." Zach snarled when he and the grunt were close. The grunt smiled

"Well, you're the one who isn't smart right now." Before Zach could say anything, a loud bang echoed in his ears then agony hit his stomach. The fox slowly looked down to see the blood pouring out of his stomach. He spits out blood from his mouth before falling on the ground. The grunt put his gun in his pocket and smiled

"See ya, freak." With that, the grunt left the fox to bleed on the ground. Zach tried to wrap his arms around his stomach but the pain was too strong. So strong that it made Zachary scream in agony. His ears picked up footsteps from ahead. Pained fake blue eyes saw the robot wolf walking to him, Asra. Zach had fear in his eyes when the robotic wolf sits next to him. The bleeding human closed his eyes when the robot lowered his head to the fox's neck. But strangely, Asra was just nuzzling the human Zoroark. Zach was of course confused by this but this felt familiar to him. Then an image of a fully grown Zoroark with a scar on his right eye nuzzles little Zachary.

 _"My dad used to do this when I had a nightmare..."_ Asra got up and looked at the bleeding fox.

"Zach? Where are you?" The familiar voice got the now robot hawk to fly away.

"W-Wait!" The bleeding fox said weakly.

"Holy crap! Guys, we got a man down!" Hunter's voice echoed in Zachary's ears.

"W-What happened?!" Sally's voice asked.

"I'm calling an ambulance!" Kala informed them.

"Oh, crap, oh crap..." Karl said over in over. Zach saw Greg's worried face.

"You're going to be fine! An ambulance is coming right now." The preteen said with tears rolling down.

"Next time, please let us help you, idiot! This is what happens when you're a fighting a guy alone!" Hunter shouted. They heard sirens close

"Over here!" The human Krokorok lead the paramedics to the shot human fox.

"Looks like the bullet is still in there. We'll do surgery at the hospital." One of the paramedics said after examining the wounded fox. They brought a stretcher and gently put Zach on it. But before they take him to the ambulance, The fox had a tight grip on Hunter's brown long-sleeve shirt.

"Don't worry, these hum-people will help you." The human Pikachu said. The bleeding fox shook his head and still have a tight grip on him.

"You can come with us." One of the paramedics said.

"Alright." Hunter nodded.

"I'll come with you." Sally offered. They got into the ambulance and ride off to the hospital. Greg, Karl, and Kala watched them leave.

"I-Is he going to okay?" The preteen asked the two teens.

"I hope so," Kala said softly with her shaky hand on Greg's shoulder.

"I'm calling Leon," Karl informed them before calling the Lucario's number.

~Meanwhile~

"I picture a woman around your age that doesn't care about you being a Pokemon," Sylvia said to Leon. The human Lucario was in his uniform and was brushing his hair

"Why are you thinking that? There are many kids that have one parent that doesn't need another." Leon explained.

"Hmm...I don't want another mom. But I don't want to be alone when Zachary and I are gone." The hedgehog said with a soft smile. The human jackal couldn't help but smile

"Sometimes you're too sweet." He said with a sign and smiling.

"I know." Leon's phone ringed then he picked up

"Hello?"

"Karl, slow down. A shoot out? Was anyone hurt?" Then the jackal's eyes widened and dropped the phone.

"What's wrong?" The Shaymin asked with worry.

"Turn into your human form, now. We're going the hospital." Leon said with a shaky voice.

"Is someone hurt?" Sylvia asked before turning into her human form.

"I'll tell you later. Come on." The human Lucario grabbed the little girl's hand and ran off. The mute girl saw tears forming in Leon's eyes as they ran.

* * *

~2 hours later~

Both Leon and Sylvia were in the waiting room. The human team was in the room too. The mute girl saw that the human jackal was shaking. Sylvia held his hand to calm him down. He looked at her and tried to calm down.

"I'm okay. I'm just so worried. It's been 2 hours and no one said anything." The human Lucario said while patting her hand gently. A nurse with pink hair walked to him and everyone looked nervous.

"Mr. Evans?" Leon got up

"Yes. Is my son okay?" He asked nervously.

"Zachary is still in surgery. We got the bullet out but he lost a lot of blood so we're finding a donor right now. You'll see him in a bit." The nurse explained. Everyone sigh in relief. But then, a doctor rushed in

"Nurse Joy, we need you! Patient 6 is unstable!" Everyone froze again. Patient 6 was Zachary. Leon felt like his heart just stopped

"Everyone stay here." The nurse and doctor ran off.

"Oh, god..." Then Leon ran after them.

"Leon!" Hunter shouted. The human jackal got to a room where many doctors were trying to revive Zachary.

"Zach!" Leon tried to call out to the dying Zoroark.

"Mr. Evans, you can't be here!" The nurse from before shouted.

"He's my son! I need to be with him!" The human Lucario shouted back. The machines were loud beeps

 _ **"Beep, beep, beep, beeeeeeepppppppppp"**_

"We're losing him!" They brought out defibrillators

"Clear!" They tried it three times and nothing happened.

"Zach, please wake up!" Leon shouted with nurses holding him back. But after the fifth time of nothing happening, they stopped.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Evans. We tried." One of the doctors said with grief. Leon looked at the doctor in disbelief.

"No...No, he can't be..." Tears rolled down like a waterfall and hit the floor.

"H-He's not...He's too young to die! He can't be dead!" He fell to his knees as the tears continue to fall then shouted

 **"ZACHARY!"**


	13. S1 Ep 13: Visiting A Ghost Town

~Zachary's P.O.V~

I feel so cold and numb. All I remembered was that I was that I was in an ambulance with Hunter and Sally. I passed out during it. I heard beeping then nothing when I heard a long beep. Wait...Am I dead? N-No it can't be! I can't be dead by a freaking bullet and a grunt! I can't die now! I had to be dead by my own fear! I was started to get interested in human culture, started to felt like I was part a family. I wanted to find my dad and punch him for leaving us! And I want to know if Levi is still alive or not...I can't-no, I don't _want_ to die! Then, a white light shined on me. I saw that I was in my Pokemon form, at least I don't stay human forever.

 **"ZACHARY!"** I heard a voice shouting my name. It was too hard to figure it out who said that.

"...Mother?" I asked quietly. I don't know if that was her or not. Then again, I never saw her in person.

"Father?" I asked again. No, he's still alive, I know it. Then my eyes widened

"Levi?" I don't care if he's alive or not. I want to be with him. I tried to reach to the light but hesitated. I remembered Leon, Sylvia, and everyone on our team. Could I leave them to go to where ever this light takes me? Leon will be in misery when I'm gone. After all, he raised me like his own for years. Sylvia just lost her mother, she'll be more hurt when I'm gone. And the human team...All of them were in shock when they found me and Greg teared up. I grabbed Hunter's shirt because I didn't want to be alone with those other humans. I was glad that he and Sally were with before I passed out. I don't know if the human team will miss me. I never spend time with them except school and battles. They don't know much about me because I kept my secrets from them, even Leon. Could I go back? Is that possible? I know that some people cheated death before but...Could I now? I saw the light getting far away

"What the?" My heart dropped when I started to fall to the blackness. I screamed as I was falling and see the light be a small dot. I landed on solid ground which didn't hurt surprisingly.

"Where am I?" There was an old wooden sign with a title saying: Lavender town. My ears picked up faint laughing around me in the darkness.

"Hello? Can you help me?" I asked those people. But those people came out to reveal that they were ghost Pokemon. Gastly, Haunter, Gengar, and much more grinning and laughing at me. I backed up in fear

"W-Where am I?!" I demanded with stuttering.

"You're in Lavender town, young Zoroark." I turned that made my eyes widened. It was a tall, black Pokemon. It was wearing floating black cloth, tall gray hair that stands up, and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to be brave. The Pokemon chuckled.

"I'm Darkrai, one of the rulers of Lavender town," Darkrai explained. I heard about Darkrai before when I was younger. But I heard he's like Death or the Grim Reaper.

"Why am I here?" I asked Darkrai. The Death Pokemon looked at me with confusion.

"You don't know? You were shot in the stomach then you died in the hospital." The Grim Reaper Pokemon explained to me that I already know.

"Not that! I saw a light and now I was here. Why?" I asked with my fangs showing.

"This is a place where Pokemon die and transform into ghost Pokemon," Darkrai explained.

"But I don't belong here, though. Could I go back?" I asked. The Death Pokemon shook his head

"It's too late, young Zoroark. They're burying you right now." He explained with fake grief. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I don't believe you," I said. He sighed

"I'll show you." His hand met my forehead and I was met with sharp pain.

"Ugh!" Before seeing that I was in a graveyard. The sky was gray and it was raining. My blue eyes spotted everyone standing in front of a grave

"Guys! I'm here!" I ran to them and hugged Leon...Well, tried because I went through him. A purple aura surrounded my body for a moment.

"No one can't see or hear you." Darkrai's voice explained. I growled out of frustration.

"Could I have healed him if I was there with him?" I heard Sylvia's voice.

"I...Don't think so. The bullet was still in him and it wouldn't work." My ears dropped when I heard Leon's voice. He sounded like a robot, without emotion. I walked in front of him and see his eyes were clouded with grief. I saw Sally and Kala hugging each other and Karl looking away.

"If I haven't suggested for him to join us...He would have been alive right now." I turned to my left to see both Hunter and Greg leaning against a tree.

"We wouldn't have known about the shootout. It isn't your fault." Greg said to Hunter.

"But I have done more then he wouldn't be gone!" Hunter shouted while gripping the sleeve that I held.

"But I'm not gone! My death isn't your fault, I was too stupid to think I could deal with that grunt." I said to Hunter even though he can't hear me. Later, everyone slowly went away except Leon and Sylvia. I finally saw the grave

 **Zachary Evans**

 **February 20, 1999-October 21, 2016**

"What are we going to do now?" Sylvia asked Leon. After a minute of silence, he answers:

"I don't know." I wondered if he used his Future Sight or not. A raindrop landed on my eye then ran down my cheek.

"See, you'll never go back." Darkrai's voice said to me. My eyes looked up to see a small light in the sky. Wait...That light was there when I died. And that voice...That wasn't my mom, father, or Levi's voice. It was Leon's voice, trying to call me.

"No."

"What?" Now the Death Pokemon was behind me. I turned to him

"Let me explained: If I'm dead and buried then why is that light is still here?" I pointed out.

"That's the sun." He tried to explain.

"The sun on a rainy day? And that light leads you back to the real world." I said to him. I knew that was the case. And Darkrai looked a bit nervous.

"Right?" The Grim Reaper Pokemon looked at me. This must be the move Nightmare where Pokemon uses their enemies nightmares to mess with them.

"It doesn't matter, you'll be stuck here. You'll die again and you can't come back to the real world." I shook my head

"If I do die again, I'll accept it. But now, my family is waiting for me." I tried to reason with him. Darkrai looked confused

"Never heard that before. But I won't let you go back." I growled in frustration

"Come on! I'll ask this once then I won't ask again after I die the second time." I said with my volume higher.

"I thought you were afraid of dying?" Darkrai asked with his head tilted.

"No, not anymore. I don't care if I live or die now. Right now, I want to be with my family." I look up at the light and it was slowly closing. I don't have much time left.

"I won't let that happen," I screamed in pain when a beam hit my back and made me land on the wet ground. I snarled at Darkrai with my eyes glowing.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked as I got on my fours.

"It's my job. Every Pokemon that dies have to stay dead." The Grim Reaper Pokemon unleashed a dark pulse at me. I opened my mouth but then a flamethrower came out and hit the dark pulse. When they hit, smoke surrounded the area. When it was clear, I saw that I transformed into a Charizard?!

"W-What? I could transform again?! Then again, I'm a ghost now...But I could use this." I said to myself then smirked to the shocked Darkrai.

"It's been fun but I gotta go." I stick out my tongue as a taunt before using my wings to fly up.

"Stop him!" I looked back to see ghost types trying to get me. I rolled my eyes

"Oh, great." I transformed into a Froslass then turned towards them

"Ice beam!" A beam of ice came out and hit a few ghosts. Some ghosts became an ice cube then fall to the ground. I laughed

"Man, I miss this!" I said to myself. I looked up quickly and saw a Gengar trying to grab me.

"Whoa!" I turned into an Aipom and fall to escape from the Gengar. As I was falling, I saw that I was going to land soon. I spun around and landed on my feet as an Eevee.

"What are you bloody idiot doing?! Catch him!" A group of Haunters was coming at me. I smirked before transforming into a Goodra. Before those Haunters could reach me, I unleashed a dragon pulse at them. I smirked once again when the ghosts got sent away. Darkrai cursed under his breath

"Looks like I have to deal with you myself," I growled as my old self. I don't have time for this! I looked back up and saw that the light was almost closing! Screw it, I'm going for it. I transformed myself into a Charizard once again and fly towards the light. My clawed hand almost touch the light that I felt a little heat. But I screamed when a nightshade hit my back so hard that I transformed into myself. I gasped when the Grim Reaper Pokemon held tightly on my neck.

"You're a stubborn Pokemon aren't you?" He then punched the area where the bullet hit my stomach. My scream was choked since he still had a tight grip on my neck. My eyes looked back at the light. It was so close, I can't get defeated now! Down below was a black void.

"Any last words, young Zoroark?" I grabbed the Darkrai's arm that held my neck then looked at him with glowing eyes.

"Go to hell." I bit the arm so hard that black blood came out. The Grim Reaper Pokemon was caught surprised that he fling me up. It was high enough that I grip the light and went in. I exited the light to see that I was at the ceiling of a hospital room. I looked down to see my lifeless body laying in a bed and one of the doctors was going to turn off the heart monitor machine. Then I fall and hugged my body until my ghost body entered into my old body.

~Normal P.O.V~

The doctor was about to turn the machine off until Zachary suddenly gasped for air and the heart monitor started to beep again.

"Oh, my god! He's alive!" Leon looked up in surprised. He was still on the ground with tears stains on his cheeks.

"How did this happen?" One of the nurses asked.

"It must be a miracle." One of the doctors guessed. Tears of joy rolled down Leon's cheeks as he was smiling. Later, the human jackal walked out of the room and was greeted with everyone.

"What happened?" Karl asked with worry. The human Lucario wiped the tears stains before explaining

"Zach died but came back to life. The doctors told me to come back so we can visit him later." Leon explained to everyone. Everyone sighed in relief.

"That's great," Hunter said while wiping the sweat off his forehead. Greg was wiping the tears in his eyes while Sally hugs Kala. Sylvia hugs Leon's waist with tears of joy rolling down. The human jackal rubs the little girl's head.

"You guys can go home. I'll call you when Zach is awake." Leon said with a small smile. They all nodded

"Alright, we'll be here when he's awake." The human Pikachu said. The human team then walked out of the hospital.

"This was a very emotional day..." Sally commented.

"Agree," Kala said with her arm around her twin as they walk.

"It'll be weird without Zach in school or fighting with us for a while." The human Froakie said.

"Don't worry, he's Zach, he'll be better in no time," Hunter said with a smile.

"I was wondering, how did you and Zach meet?" Karl asked them. Both of the brothers froze and remembered them fighting the Zoroark for the first time.

"We got to know each other pretty well," Hunter commented with sweat on his forehead.

 _"Even though he's a pain in the behind, he's still my friend. I can't stand to lose another friend again..."_ The human team then go separate directions and go home.

* * *

All Zachary heard was the machines beeping. He slowly opened his eyes to see he was in a hospital room. Fake blue eyes saw that he was back in his body!

 _"I'm back!"_ Zach thought in glee. He turned to his right to see Leon sleeping on the side of the bed. The human Zoroark saw that the human jackal held his hand as he sleeps. Zach smiled

"Leon, wake up sleepyhead." The human fox gently shook Leon. He groaned

"No...It's not the time to go yet..." The jackal said as he slowly wakes up. Fake green eyes suddenly woke up when he saw Zach awake.

"Hey, I'm back." The fox said with a smirk. He almost jumped when Leon suddenly hugged him tightly.

"I thought we lost you..." Leon whispered. The fox hugged back

"Me too..." They broke the hug after two minutes. The human jackal rubbed his watery eyes before speaking

"So, how are you feeling?" Zach shrugged

"Like crap." Leon chuckled

"I would imagine that."

"How long was I unconscious for?" The Zoroark asked.

"About a week. It could have been longer." The jackal explained.

"How's everyone?" Zach asked while brushing his messy hair with my fingers.

"Everyone's alright. They're coming in an hour to visit you."

"...Did I die?" The fox asked. After a minute of silence

"For two minutes then you came back to life." Zachary's eyes widened at that.

"Two minutes? I was in Lavender town for like 10 minutes!" It was Leon's turn for his eyes to widened

"You've been to Lavender town?" Leon asked.

"Ya, there were ghost Pokemon and Dark-Wait, how did you know that?" Zach asked with a raised brow.

"Back then, one of my old friends which were a Honedge at the time died. But he came back to life a few minutes later. He told us that he went to Lavender town and got away from Darkrai." The human jackal explained with his arms crossed.

"I've been through that too!" The human Zoroark said with surprise.

"Legends say if a Pokemon dies suddenly with unfinished business, they'll go to Lavender town and turn into a ghost type. But once they turned, they won't remember their old lives. Some humans turn into ghost types also. But not many people or Pokemon can escape death. You were lucky." The human Lucario explained. Sweat rolled down Zachary's forehead, if he didn't get to the light in time, he would have been one of Darkrai's minions.

"I fought Darkrai when I was...Gone. And I could transform again but I don't think I could right now." Zach explained.

"That's interesting. I guess that when you left your body, you can transform without problems. If only we knew the source of why you can't." Leon pondered while tapping his chin to think. The human Zoroark looked down at his lap. He kept it the secret for years and haven't told anyone about it. Now, it was time.

"I wasn't born without the ability. Team Flare took it away from me." Zach admitted which made Leon look at him in surprise. And maybe, it was time to talk about Levi.

"And I wasn't the only child. I...Had a little brother. After our dad left us, I had to look after my brother, Levi. But when we met that demon flower, he captured us and took us to Team Flare. I escaped from a cell and tried to look for Levi in a blimp. But...After an accident that took away my ability, they threw me overboard and kept my brother there. I...Don't know if he's alive or not." Zach bit his tongue and looked away. Leon hugged the Zoroark

"It's okay, he's in a better place now." The human Lucario whispered. Zach hugged the arms around him before sighing.

"I hope so..."

 **I hope you enjoy this. Now, there will only two characters that die then come back to life. Zachary is one of them and the other one will be much later in season 3(This story will have 3 seasons in total). And the other deaths will be permanent they'll never come back. It'll take away the seriousness if every character dies then come back to life. That's why I'll do the two to come back to life. And I hope you liked a bit of world building in the Pokemon world. And explaining why Zach can't transform and who was Levi. And I hope you like the first-person thing. This wasn't the first time I've done it but I'm used to third-person. Still, I hope you like it because this won't be the last time I'll use it in this story. Anyways, have a good day/night ^^**


	14. S1 Ep 14: My Team, My Family

Zachary sat up and looked at Leon.

"Can I take a shower? I smell terrible." The teen commented.

"Alright, but you need a doctor's permission first." The older male said with his arms crossed.

"How come? I feel fine." Zach said to the other male. Leon looked at him with a raised brow. The Lucario then said

"That's because you're on painkillers. And you might reopen your stitches if you're not careful." The fox looked at him in disbelief

"Stitches?" Zach slowly lifted his hospital gown up to his waist to see small stitches on his stomach. It was small but noticeable.

"Geez...Now I know how Karl feels about a scar." The trick fox Pokemon commented as he pulls the gown down.

"Don't worry the doctors will remove the stitches in a few weeks," Leon informed Zach. The human Zoroark moved to the edge of the bed and was about to stand on his feet. The Lucario saw the fox falling on his face in his vision.

"Let me help." Leon held the teen's arm so he wouldn't fall. When Zachary's legs were shaking, he sits on his bed again.

"How about I change into my real form? I'll be better," Zach said.

"Can't do that," Leon explained without looking at the teen.

"Why not?" The younger male asked while glaring. The jackal's eye twitched

"If you turn into your real form, your human form won't heal. What if after a battle, you turn to back into your human form then your stitches reopened? Do you want to die **AGAIN**?!" The Zoroark jumped from Leon's sudden outburst. The Lucario realized it too.

"I...I'm sorry. It's been a rough week." The jackal apologized. Zach shook his head

"You don't have to apologize. It was my fault that you're like this."

"No, it's my fault. I should have used Future Sight then you wouldn't have died." The Lucario said with grief in his voice. The fox boy blinked a few times before speaking.

"You don't have to watch a brat like me all the time. You were right I can't fight all of my battles alone." The Zoroark sighed as he stares down on his stitched stomach.

"Well, there are times you have to fight alone. But we're always here if you need us. Just remember that." Leon said with his hand on his chest. After a second of silence

"Ya, I'll remember," Zach promised. The human jackal then smile

"Good. I'll be right back. Stay right there." With that, he left the teen alone. In minutes of silence, the fox started to think to himself. He remembers wandering in a forest, starving to the point that his ribs were showing. In the memory, he was only a Zorua. The smell of berries hit his nose from ahead. The small fox licked his lips then ran towards the source of the scent. Young Zachary stopped when he was a bunch of berries right next to a tree. He walked to the pile and then ate some of the berries. His big ears picked up hoof steps coming behind him.

"Hey, kid!" Zach turned his head around to see a Tauros and a Bouffant. And they're not happy to see the small fox.

"Yes?" The kid asked with a raised brow.

"What do you think you're doing? You think that you could eat other people food?" The Bouffant asked with a vein on his temple pulsing in anger. Zach blinked a few times before speaking

"Well, I don't see your names on them. So technically these aren't yours-AH!" In a blink of an eye, the Tauros rammed into the fox's chest. The kid hit the tree on his back and coughed up blood because of that. He breathed before speaking.

"You could have killed me, you maniac!" Zach hissed as he gives them death glares. The Tauros huffed while smirking

"You can give up if you want to live." The Zoura only snarl in response

"Guess not brother. Let's teach this brat a lesson." The Bouffant said with a grin. The bull nodded as he's ready to attack again. Zach stood his ground with challenging eyes. Then something blue suddenly stood in front of him. When his red eyes were focused, he saw it was a Lucario. Both of the Tauros and Bouffant froze with fear in their eyes.

"Y-You!" The bull Pokemon shouted with anger and fear.

"Leave this little one alone," An aura sphere formed in his paw "Or else." The Lucario said with venom in his voice. With both bull and buffalo growling, they ran the opposite way.

"Next time we meet will be different!" The Tauros warned before they disappear in the trees. The wounded fox looked confused what just happened. His heart jumped when the Lucario looked back at him.

 _"I can't face him right now. But I'll try if he's bad."_ Young Zach thought.

"Are you alright?" The jackal asked with worry in his voice.

 _"What the? He sounded like he was about to kill someone a second ago. What's with the sudden mood shift?"_ Young Zach nodded. That made the Lucario smile

"What's your name?" He asked. The fox boy was silence for a moment

"Zachary." After the memory ended, present Zach starts to think.

"I would have died if Leon hasn't been there. And my pride almost got me killed many times." Then the memory of the gunshot echoed in his mind. The teen sighs then stare at the hard ground for 2 minutes. When the door opened, he looked up to see Leon with a plastic bag in his hand.

"Good news. The doctors said that you could take a shower. But you have to put this bag over your wound, and I have to help you." The older male explained to the younger one. Zach blinked a few times in confusion.

"You can help me get to the bathroom, then after that, I'll be fine." The teen said with half-closed eyes.

"How come? I used to give you baths until you were 10." The Lucario reminded the Zoroark.

"That was before when we have these things out all the time. I don't know how male humans live like this." Zach looked away in embarrassment.

"True but we have to live with it until we get back to our home world. But at least that you're not stuck in that form forever." Leon commented with a shrug and smile. The Zoroark looked back at the older male with a questionable stare

"Wait, we can stay in our forms forever?" That made the jackal's smile faded into a confused frown.

"I guess so. My theory is that if our necklaces break, we'll stay in either of our forms." Leon guessed.

"But didn't you created them? You should know these type of stuff." Zach pointed out with his arms crossed his chest.

"The truth is that my old trainer, Meka created them. I don't know much about them because I wasn't interested in them at the time. She told me a few things when I was older. But now that she's gone, we don't know much about them." Leon admitted with worry in his voice.

"Why did Meka created the necklaces?" The fox boy asked.

"She...had secrets. She even kept the story of how I got my Future Sight until I was 12." Zachary's eyes widened at the information. He always thought that Leon was born with it. But this isn't the case

"How did you get Future Sight? And don't say _it's a secret_ crap. I told you about how I lost my transforming ability and my brother, so you don't have any excuse!" The jackal saw fire in the fox's eyes. There was no turning back, he thought.

"I was going to tell you when you were 21. Promise me that you won't freak out, okay?" When the teen nodded, the older male began to tell his story.

"When Meka was very young, she and her partner, Mirai worked for Team Flare," Leon began. He saw Zach had a shocked reaction but didn't say anything. "She told me that Team Flare experimented on me when I was an egg. They wanted to see what would happen if a random Pokemon has a different ability. Meka and Mirai knew this was wrong, so they stole me and escaped the team. I found out by accident when I was playing with my friend Lucky, an Eevee at the time. Meka was talking to trainers that we were traveling with and we heard everything. Lucky and I promised that we keep it a secret. Right now, Lucky is an Espeon and taking care of an Eevee named Rusty." The Lucario ended the story on a happy note. He saw that the fox still had the same reaction and still didn't say anything.

"I know that it's a lot to take in. But, please don't look at me in a different way. I'm still the same Leon that you knew for 11 years. If you want to let out your anger, I won't back down." After a few moments of silence, the teen finally spoke

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't have a choice at the time you didn't know what was going on. If you were working with Team Flare, then I would have been angry. But you were taken from your family just to be a lab rat. I'm so sorry to hear that." Zach said in pity. The Lucario had widened eyes at the calm reply from the short-tempered fox. Zach saw this

"What? I'm trying to be more understanding for now on." He said with his arms behind his head. Leon blinked a few times before chuckling softly.

"After 11 years, you finally calmed down?" The younger male looked away with a smirk

"Oh, shut up." He said playfully.

"Alright, let me help you get to the bathroom." Leon offered with a smirk. Zach nodded as his father figure helps him to the bathroom. As the water was turned on

"I'll text the team to let them know that you're awake. If you need me, I'll be outside the door." The teen nodded when the jackal left the bathroom. Once he was gone, Zach took off his hospital gown and put on the bag around his stitches. He was about to get in the shower until he withdraws from the cold water.

"Arceus Leon! Were you raised in a desert or something?!" The teen asked with a shiver.

"Most jackals lives in deserts and savannas," Leon informed as he texts the team.

"...Didn't know that." For the next few minutes, the room except the water hitting the shower floor was silent.

"So, when can I fight again?" The teen asked to break the silence.

"Maybe in a few week or a month. Until you're better and stronger." The jackal said while leaning against the door frame

"A month? What am I suppose to do for a month?" Zach asked as he washes his long hair with shampoo.

"You could focus more on school or join an art club. You're a good drawer." Leon explained as he remembers the drawing the teen drew a week ago.

"But what if all of you are in trouble? What if Sunny goes insane and tries to kill you? And I'll just be sitting there, being more useless than before." The older male froze when he heard that from the teen.

"What do you mean by _more useless_?" Leon asked with worry. In the shower, Zach leaned back on the wall as the water hit his body.

"I mean, have you heard of a Zoroark that can't transform? If I still have my ability, then everything would be better. I would be equal to Asra, Karl wouldn't have the scar, and I would have been a better leader." The teen explains as the shampoo was washed off.

"Having power doesn't make anyone a great leader. Being a leader to me is having willpower, wisdom, and cares for their people. They're selfless and always ready for battle against any enemy. That's what I think is a great leader is." The older male explained his opinion. Zach was silent for a moment

"I guess that's why you're the best leader we have." He said with a small smile. The jackal chuckled softly

"You're going to be a great leader when I'm gone. I don't need Future Sight to see that."

"Don't say that. You're going to have a long life." The teen said as he washes his body with soap. Leon frowned as he remembers the shadow figure slashing his body.

"Everyone dies, no matter what. You can't see the future." The jackal said then was reminded of his ability.

"Do you see us dying?" Zach asked, still leaning against the wall. Leon was silent for a moment

"I try not to." He said while his eyes look up.

"Do you see me getting my ability back in the future?" The younger male questions as the soup on his body disappears.

"You'll get it back. If Team Flare stole it, they might know how to get it back." The older male assured. Zach turned off the shower

"I hope so. If my father comes back and learns that I don't have it, he'll just laugh and leave me again." The jackal was silent again for a few seconds

"He'll never laugh or leave you. He's still your parent, no matter what. He still loves including your mother." Leon assured the fox.

"How do _you_ know? You never met him." The teen commented as he gets the water out of his hair. The older male walked to the closet to get a white towel

"The truth is that your father Victor is one of my old friends." He said after handing the younger one the towel.

"W-What?! How long have you known that?" Zach asked in surprise. Leon chuckled at the reaction

"The last time I saw him, he told that his wife was pregnant. That was 17 years ago, and I was 13 at the time. But he wrote me a letter seven years later. He told me that his wife died while giving birth to twin boys. But then he said he had to leave them to fight a war." In the bathroom, Zach stopped drying his hair with the towel

"He's fighting a war? Why is he in a war?" The young teen asked with worried eyes.

"Victor is fighting so no other Pokemon trainers would leave their Pokemon behind. You see, your mother was a shiny Pokemon but was left behind because she had bad stats. When Vic found her, he decided to show her his trainer at the time. But she tried attacked him upon seeing a person. After that, Victor convinced her to be with him, and you know what he said?" Leon asked with a small smile. Inside the bathroom, Zach was leaning against a wall with his hospital gown on.

"What did he said?" He asked out of curiosity.

"He said, _I'll fight for you and other Pokemon. If I'm injured or dying, I'll never stop. Because you're the reason I fight_ ," The Future Teller quoted while trying to sound like Victor's deep, voice.

"Oh, ya. Dad used to say that when either Levi or I was having a bad day. Arceus, I must be the terrible son and brother in the world right now." Leon frowned when he heard that commented.

"There's much worse people in the world." The older male assured the other.

"Are you sure? I just learned that my dad is fighting in a war, and I hated him for years just because he left us. I won't be surprised if Levi is the favorite."

"Don't say that! No one shouldn't love one kid more than the other. That's why I love you, Sylvia, and our team equally. All of you are like a family, and I'm grateful for that." Leon said with a smile while his phones ring messages. Then the bathroom door opened and the Zoroark came out with a smirk

"Alright, you didn't have to be cheesy about it." The teen said with a chuckle. The adult shook his head with a cracked smile

"Couldn't help it. All leaders got to have cheesy speeches to their teammates, right?" The younger male shrugged with the smirk still on his face

"Fair enough." Leon checked his phone, and his eyes widened

"Oh, I have to go. I'll be in trouble if I don't get to my job in 10 minutes." The Future Teller informed the other. Zach raised a brow at this

"But it's too early to work in the bar."

"I know. I started working multiple jobs to get more money." Leon explained.

"Isn't that too much for you?" The Trick fox Pokemon asked with worry.

"Don't worry about me I'm strong enough to take on simple jobs. Besides, it keeps me busy when we're not fighting against enemies." That was when Zach noticed the dark circles under Leon's eyes. The Lucario saw this

"Well, I should get going. The team is coming to visit you in 5 minutes so you wouldn't be alone. Since I have to work overnight, so I'll come back tomorrow morning." The older male waved goodbye and went to the door

"Hey, Leon." The younger one spoke out. Leon stopped then looked back at the teen

"Promise me that you'll never leave, okay," Zach said while waiting for the answer from his mentor. The Lucario placed his hand on his chest then said

"I'll never leave you. I promise." The father-figure said with the truth before leaving the room. Once Leon was in the hallway, he leaned against a wall and sighed. He reached into his pocket to pull out papers

 **Hospital Bills: $12,000**

Leon then pulled out 100 dollars out of his other pocket. The Future Teller stared at both the money and paper for a long time. Until his phone rang and it said that he has 5 minutes to get to work. Leon used his Future Sight so he wouldn't hit people when using Extreme Speed out of the hospital. The human jackal passed a group of teenagers while getting out.

"Whoa! What was that?" Kala asked in surprise. Sally was by her twin's side with her backpack. Inside the bag, a hedgehog head poked out

"That must be Leon. He uses Extreme Speed sometimes when he's either late or need to go somewhere quickly." Sylvia explained to the new members. Greg was checking the text from Leon that tells the teen's room number.

"Okay, Zach is in Room 1115. Let's hope he isn't sleeping again." The preteen commented.

"I think he had enough sleep already," Hunter comments to his half-brother.

"Let's hurry up since friends can only visit for a short time," Sally informed the team. The only person that was absent was Karl since he had other things to do.

~Meanwhile~

Zachary was sitting in the hospital while flipping channels on the room's T.V. When he settled on a cartoon, something shiny caught his eye. The teen looked to the left to see a glare from under a table. Under the table was two small glowing yellow orbs. Zach got on his hands and feet like a cat about to catch their prey. The teen was about to pounce at the strange creature until he heard a knock at his door.

"Yes?" The teen called out as he sits down. The door opened, and the teens came in the room.

"Hey Z! How are you?" Hunter asked with a grin. Zach would have been angry for the nickname, but he decided to let it slide. The trick fox Pokemon smiled at them

"Better than ever." A Shaymin head poked out of the purple-haired girl's bag.

"Zachary!" Sylvia had tears of joy in her green eyes as she turns into her flying form, and flew to him.

"I thought we were going to lose you! Please don't that again, do you hear me?!" The hedgehog shouted as her face was on the teen's chest. Zach felt the tears from the kid on his chest

"You gave all of us heart attacks back there. We were with you so how come you went alone?" The dancer asked with her arms crossed her chest. The trick fox Pokemon rubbed the back of his neck nervously

"Sorry that all of you had to experience that. I deserved that for being stupid to think that I could deal with a grunt..." Then the thought of the gunshot echoed in his mind and the pain in his stomach. He can still feel the cold hand around his neck that the Darkrai gripped.

"Zach?" The said person snapped back into reality from the concerned preteen

"Sorry," Clears throat "So how is everyone while I was away?" Zach asked to break the ice.

"We're still the same, and nothing exciting happened." The black-haired teen said with his arms behind his head.

"What about school?"

"Nothing much happened either. But everyone made these _Get Well Soon_ cards for you." Sally pulled out a bunch of cards that tied together from her bag.

"Really? I didn't talk to people in that school though." Zach pointed out as the purple-haired girl hands the cards to him.

"Well if someone fights Karl on their first day, they're the cool kid in the school," Kala commented.

"If I have known that then I would have beat him a long time ago," Hunter said before snapping his fingers in defeat.

"Last time you did that that video was up-"

"Don't remind me, Greg!" Everyone except for the black-haired teen laughed at the reaction.

"Oh, there's another card in here." Sally pulled out a single gray card from her bag. On the back was _Keane_ in black ink

"That's weird. We don't know any Keane in our school." Kala commented as her twin hands the card to the trick fox Pokemon. Zach took the card out to see a cute fox with a _Get Well Soon_ card in its mouth. And inside said:

 **Hope you feel better soon, Zachary! I know that we didn't talk to each other at school but how about we get to know each other? Maybe when you feel better, we can hang out after school if you want. If you want to talk through texts, my number is [Random numbers]. Hope to see you soon, from Keane.**

 _"Sounds like a good guy."_ Zachary thought after reading the message.

"And while we were at school, I made these rice balls in Anime Club." Sally then pulled out a bag of rice ball from her bag

"Jelly-filled doughnuts! My favorite!" Both trick fox and hedgehog Pokemon said in union. Hunter, Greg, and Sally looked at them before bursting to laugh. Zach, Sylvia, and Kala looked at them weirdly

"Oh man, I never thought I would hear that from Pokemon!" Greg said while wiping the tear from his eye.

"It's weird to hear that after we finished that episode." The Pikachu commented while breathing heavily from laughing too hard.

"You humans keep getting weirder every minute." The fox Pokemon comments before everyone laughs. From under the table, the two yellow orbs watched the group in silence.

* * *

~Later in the day~

It was 9:15 when a local bar was busy with customers. While other bartenders were serving drinks, Leon took a nap behind the counter. With him leaning against the counter and his hand on his cheek, he starts to dream.

In the dream, he was in his Lucario form and was sitting on a stone floor. Leon looked around to see that he was in a gray stone tower without windows or anyone. He stood up

"How did I get here?" The Lucario asked himself. He walked forward, but his left leg didn't move even a little. When he looked down, he saw black vines around his ankle

"I never thought I could capture a predator until now." Leon's red eyes saw a male Sawsbuck standing a car length away. But the buck has a black hide, a broken left antler while the other had black vines, green eyes, and a slash across his neck.

"Who are you?" The Lucario asked while staring intensely at the Sawsbuck. The deer chuckled

"Oh, you'll know in the future. Since you have that ability of yours."

"Where are you going with this? You don't look like a shiny Sawsbuck." Leon pointed out. The deer smirked

"Well, I'm like this because of your freak son." The Lucario's eyes widened

"Zach? He would never do something like this!" Leon said to defend the Zoroark.

"I wouldn't be dead if _you_ haven't commanded that freak to kill me." The dead Sawsbuck said.

"Commanded? He doesn't listen to me half the time because he's not my servant. I let him think for himself, and he'll never kill anyone." The Future Teller said while getting out of the vines from his ankle.

"But he thought for himself, and let him to his death. You don't use your ability because you can't handle any more deaths. Am I right?" The deer Pokemon asked. Leon's heart beats faster

"I don't know what you mean." Another set of vines grabbed his right ankle

"Are you stupid or something?! You put Lucky in danger, and he almost died! Now he has the scar to remind him."

"We were kids at the time. Lucky is still alive and has a son now." Leon said as the vines got up to his knees.

"What about your mentor, Mirai? If you weren't a coward, then he would be still alive right now." The dead deer said more to hurt the Lucario

"Mirai saved me because he wanted me to be stronger. I wouldn't be like this right now without him." Then the vines got to his hips

"How is this better than before? You're a hypocrite, saying lies to your team all the time. You knew that the freak's father was in a war and hid it for 11 years! You put part of your dark side in the Pikachu's necklace, so you'll be sane for a while. But the truth is," The Sawsbuck looked at Leon with his head tilted and a widened smile "You're going insane already!" The Lucario felt his heart stopped for a few seconds.

 _"Of course, without sleep, my Future Sight will mess with my head."_

"Oh, I forgot about Meka." That made Leon's thoughts stopped

"Leave her out of this." The Future Teller warned with venom in his voice. The Sawsbuck looked confused

"How come? After all, you left her with a terrible memory before she died. And now she's a ghost type." It was Leon's turn to be confused

"A-A ghost type?" The buck nods

"Yes, she was killed in cold blood remember? She was screaming for you to come and save her. But you were away because of a selfish reason. I won't be shocked if you'd seen it in Future Sight but did nothing-"

"Shut it! Why would I listen to a fake being in my dreams? I'll fight my dark side to protect Hunter and my team no, my family. If I ever go insane, I'll do anything to protect them." The Future Teller said with determination. Then everything went blurry as the black vines disappears

"When you go back to the real world," The dead Sawsbuck smirks, "Say hi to my sister for me, okay?" After the deer Pokemon said that everything went black. Leon jolted up from his seat when he woke up. He looked at himself to see that he's in human form, and he was still in the bar.

"Hey, Leon." The Future Teller jumped when he heard his boss coming him.

"Yes, sir?" The Lucario asked after facing the boss.

"I know that you've worked hard this week, but you should go easy on yourself." Leon sighs as he leans against the counter

"I know."

"How about after serving some drinks, you can have a day off." The Lucario's boss suggested.

 _"Well, just for one day."_ Leon thought before nodding

"Alright, can you take this glass to Table 15?" There was a glass full of alcohol on the counter a few inches away from the Lucario. Leon grabbed the drink and started walking to a table full of men.

"So how did you kill that Zoroark?" The Future Teller stopped in his tracks when he heard from a guy from the group.

"Well, I was in an alley making a call, and then the freak showed up. Luckily I had my gun with me that day. And when he got closer bang shot him straight in the stomach and he was down. But the best part was the fear in his eyes as he was bleeding out-"

 **CRACK!**

Everything went silent except the alcohol and blood hitting the wooden ground. Everyone was staring the person that crushed the glass in his bloody right hand

"Can anyone get towels and tweezers?" The boss asked his other workers. As people were getting towels, Leon was glaring at the Team Rocket grunts with his right eye glowing blue. The grunt that shot Zach smirked at the Lucario

"C'mon boys, it's getting late anyways. We'll be in trouble if we're not back at 10." He said to his gang. As the group was leaving, the shooter went beside the enraged Lucario

"Be glad I'm not telling the bosses where you are. I'll give you a free pass because you're clearly suffering." He whispered to Leon with the smirk. As the Grunt was walking away

"If I ever see you touching or even looking at my family," Leon looked over his shoulder with his right eye still blue "I'll kill you without hesitation." The shooter frowned then smiled again

"We'll see about that." With that, the Grunt left the bar as the Lucario was getting medical treatment.

* * *

~Somewhere in California~

It was in the middle of nowhere during the night. Tents with a bunch of Pokemon were sleeping peacefully inside. In one of the tents was a male Mightyena waking up. The hyena Pokemon was wearing a green army jacket and a green military cap on his head. The Mightyena yawned then noticed there was one less person in the tent. He looked out the tent to see a male Zoroark wearing a green vest looking at the moon and stars.

"Victor?" The hyena Pokemon called out. The Zoroark turned to see the Mightyena while showing a scar on his right eye

"Oh, good evening, Shadow. Sorry if I woke you." Victor apologized with a gentle smile. The hyena Pokemon shakes his head while going to the Zoroark

"Nah, I wasn't sleeping anyways," Shadow assured the older male as he sits with him. Both of them looked at stars for a minute

"Hey, remember when I was crying out of nowhere about a week ago?" The trick fox Pokemon asked to start a conversation.

"Oh ya. Why are asking that?" Shadow asked with curiosity. Victor looked at the stars with watery eyes then asked

"Have you heard that a parent can feel their kids in pain, even far away?" The Mightyena rolled his eyes with a cracked smile

"My mother tried to kill me, remember? I doubt that she would feel my pain. But where is this going?" Shadow asked more. The Zoroark was silent for a moment

"I thought one of my boys died. But after 10 minutes, I felt like he's alive again." The Mightyena looked at Victor with his ears down

"You miss them, don't you?" Shadow asked. The trick fox Pokemon sighs

"Everyday. But I know Leon is watching them for me." Victor said with a small smile. The hyena Pokemon ears went up

"The Lucario? I heard someone is taking Lucario species to be slaves. Is he going to be alright?" After Shadow asked that, the Zoroark burst out laughing

"Nothing can stop Leon. And with my boys, those three are unstoppable." Victor said with pride with a grin. Shadow smiled back

"You're right." Their ears picked up footsteps coming to them. When they turned, they saw a male Pyroar wearing a green jacket with a crown pin in the middle was walking to them.

"Ah King, glad you're back. How was the city nearby?" The Zoroark asked the Pyroar. The lion Pokemon looked at them with red eyes

"California is a strange place."

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter! This one was the longest chapter I've ever written in this series so far. And hope that this one has better grammar than before. Now, these characters like the Sawsbuck** **, Zachary's dad, and so on will come back in bigger roles in the future. Originally I was going to reveal Leon's secret in season 3. But it would be unfair that Zach explains how he lost his ability and his mentor hides his secret. And thank you so much for the advice in the reviews! It helps me improve and gives me episode ideas. Anyways, have a good day/night ^^  
**


	15. S1 Ep 15: Halloween Taking

It was a Monday afternoon where an elementary school had Halloween decorations. Yes, today was Halloween. All of the children ran out of the building when it was 3 pm. Sylvia was waiting on the sidewalk outside the school. In her hand was a book with an orange cat on the cover and her backpack hanging over her shoulder.

"Hey, Sylvia!" The girl looked to her right to see her friend Bonnie smiling at her.

"Do you want to come over to my house?" The friend asked. The hedgehog girl pulled out her phone and started texting. This way she could communicate without transforming to her real form to talk. Sylvia showed Bonnie the text

 **Sorry, but Leon is coming to pick me up in a few minutes.**

"Oh okay. If you want to hang out later, call me!" Bonnie sees her older brother waiting for her in the parking lot of the school

"Have a good day!" After that, the blonde girl ran to her big brother. The green-haired girl frowned at the scene, and when the two drove off, she was alone. 5 minutes passed, and Leon hasn't shown up yet. The silent girl was sitting on the sideway reading her book until she felt her phone vibrate in her backpack. Sylvia pulled out the phone and saw Leon texted her:

 **Leon: Sorry, you have to stay at Bonnie's until tonight. I have to work late again.**

The silent girl stared at the message for a minute before responding

 **Sylvia: Okay, remember to eat this time.**

 **Leon: I will. Have a good day.**

The girl looked around to see that she's still alone. She looked at her phone to see that it was at 10% percent.

 _"I can't waste any more battery in case if it's important. I guess I could go and visit Zach for a bit."_ She decided then to walk to the hospital that was 15 minutes away.

* * *

"I'm sorry little girl, but you can't visit anyone without your parents." The woman at the front desk informed. Sylvia frowned after remembering that she hid in Sally's backpack when they visit their wounded friend. The green-haired girl nodded then left the hospital

 _"I guess I could either go home or find Hunter and the others."_ She thought as she walks through the city. Despite living on Earth for two months, she still doesn't know her way around. Sylvia walked to the garden in the center of Lumiose city. The mute girl laid down on the flowers as she watches the blue sky.

 _"This garden always reminds me of my old home."_ Sylvia thoughts as she sighs. Her green eyes spotted a green hyacinth flower moving in the breeze

 _"I hope you're okay, Hyacinth..."_ She closed her eyes and then a flashback started. In the flashback, the Shaymin was running through a flower field with a yellow orchid in her mouth. She looked around the area and saw a female Sunflora looking at the sun

"Hello, miss Cloudy." Young Sylvia greeted the Sunflora. Cloudy looked down at the Shaymin

"Hello, Sylvia. What's with the orchid in your mouth?" The Sunflora asked in a soft voice.

"It's for my brother Hyacinth. It's his birthday today!" The hedgehog Pokemon informed with a smile. Cloudy had a confused look

"Oh, it's that troublemaker's birthday?" Sylvia nodded

"Yep! Do you know where he is?" She asked.

"I saw him going to the lake a few minutes ago," Cloudy informed the Shaymin while pointing to the lake with her leaf arm. Sylvia smiled at the Sunflora

"Thank you!" The little hedgehog then walked off towards the lake.

"Just don't go in the water," Cloudy called out. Once Sylvia got to the lake, she saw a male Deerling drinking at the edge.

"Hey, brother!" The Deerling almost jumped out of surprise. The male deer growled then turned to his sister

"What is it?!" Hyacinth asked out of annoyance as he sits down. Sylvia awkwardly laughed

"Sorry that I scared you," Puts down the orchid next to him and smiles "Happy birthday." The deer's gray eyes looked down at the flower then looked back at the Shaymin

"Thanks, I guess. It could have been better with a Razzberry." He said annoyed as he looks away. The hedgehog's smile turned into frown

"Oh...I'll be right back with one! Stay here." Sylvia ran through the field once again. Something caught her eye and stops. She saw Cloudy was standing next to an empty nest. Sylvia remembers that today is Cloudy's son birthday too. Her son was taken as an egg on this day and, never seen again. Sylvia frowned

 _"Poor Miss Cloudy. Can't imagine losing a child as an egg. I think she told me that his name would have been Sunshine. I could give her half of the Razz Berry if Hyacinth doesn't finish all of it."_ She got to a tree where a bunch of Razz Berries was growing. The hedgehog carefully climbed the tree to a branch where one grows. You might be saying _why couldn't she change into her sky form_? At that time, she hasn't mastered transforming. Sylvia grabbed the berry with her mouth and jumped down from the tree. She saw that Hyacinth was grooming his orange fur at the same spot she left him.

"Okay, here's your Razz Berry!" The hedgehog placed the berry next to her brother. His gray eyes looked down at the berry then smirked

"Thanks." Hyacinth thanked. Sylvia smiled back but noticed that the orchid was gone.

"Where's the orchid?" She asked her brother. The deer looked at the end of the lake to see the orchid floating away

"Oh no!" The hedgehog shouted then tries to run to it. She was four years old at that time and doesn't know how to swim. The little hedgehog got ahead of the orchid and climbed on rocks to get the flower. Sylvia placed her footing on the slippery rock and grabbed the flower with her mouth.

"Got it!" She turned to jump to land but her foot slipped on the rock, and she fell in the cold water. The current sweeps her and were hard for her to get to the surface. She used all of her strength to swim to the surface

"Hyacinth help me!" Sylvia called out as she tries to keep her head out of the water. The deer stood up and grabbed the Razz Berry in his mouth. He looked at his sister and smirked before running to the fields. The hedgehog couldn't believe her eyes of what she saw. She couldn't tell if she was crying or the water as her head was going down.

"B-Brother?" The green hedgehog murmurs before her whole body were underwater, and everything was black. Sylvia coughed up the water that was in her system

"Thank Arceus you're alright!" She opened her green eyes to see she was lying on the grass in the field. And Cloudy and other Pokemon surrounded her

"Why were you in the water alone? You know you're too young to swim!" The female Sunflora yelled out of concern. Sylvia narrowed her eyes behind the flower Pokemon to see Hyacinth. His muzzle had red juices from the Razz Berry and was staring at a distance. Even far away, she could see the angry glare from her brother's gray eyes. The hedgehog frowned and looked at the ground shamefully

"I'm sorry, miss Cloudy. I'll never do it again." She murmured.

"Good, we need to dry you, so you won't, get sick," Cloudy said as she helps Sylvia walk to a warmer place. As they were walking, the gratitude Pokemon looked back at her brother to see that he still had the angry glare. The deer turned then walked away with his small tail up. Sylvia looked down and closed her eyes.

The present Sylvia opened her eyes to see that she was still in the city's garden. She sat up and saw that she's the only one in the park. The girl sighs then her green eyes spotted a group of familiar faces walking through the street. Hunter said a joke that made Kala groan in annoyance while the rest of them silently laughs. Sylvia smiles as she gets up, and runs to them. As the girl stepped on the road, a car was coming her way. Her smile quickly faded when she saw the car and froze in fear. The driver saw the frozen girl and tries to stop it before it hits. The mute girl let out a silent scream before there were a thud and screech. Everyone and the human team looked back at the scene. The only thing that was on the ground was a backpack in front of the car. The driver was looking around for the girl while everyone around went back to their lives.

"Well, that driver must have been _tired_." Hunter joked to the group. Of course, everyone groaned at the bad joke before they walk off. From under the car was the Shaymin watching her friends walking away. Sylvia reached her paw to them, and the light hit it. But she slowly pulls her forepaw back to the darkness from under the car.

 _"I'll just be a bother to them anyway."_ She thought. With no one looking, Sylvia ran out of the car when it left and to an alley. The hedgehog began to walk through pathway until something red caught her eye. On the ground was dried red liquid. Sylvia took a while to figure what it was and gasped in horror. Without a second thought, she changed into her flying form and flew to the roofs. When she landed, her legs shake, and her green eyes widened in fear

 _"I'm sorry Zach. If I was there to heal you, then you'll be fighting enemies and be with the others right now."_ She thought as she tries to calm down. The girl lifted her head when she heard a door opening. She then hides behind a generator as two figures come out

"Will it be a strong signal up here?" A male voice asked. Sylvia's eyes widened when she recognized the voice. Arachno.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Another male voice asked the other.

 _"Why are Sunny and Arachno here?"_ The hedgehog asked in her mind.

"Why can't Asra do this? He's good at this type of stuff." The electric spider asked. Sylvia poked her head out to see the two looking out of the roof

"He says he's _tired_. But he says that for the past week." Sunny said with his red eyes roll out of annoyance.

 _"Could Asra talk? Maybe he chooses to be quiet."_ The hedgehog said in her mind. Arachno felt like someone was watching so he turned his head. He only caught a glimpse of Sylvia's face before she disappears behind the generator. The spider's antenna's twitched in amusement.

"Hey Sun, we got a spy," Arachno said to his flower friend. Sunny grins at his spider companion

"I bet it's that Pikachu." He said. The Galvantula then looked terrified

"Anyone but him!" Arachno shouted in fear. Sunny clicked his tongue

"Why are you so scared of him? He looks harmless and a bad comedian." The flower said with his leaf arms on his hips. The large spider shook his head

"Y-You didn't face with that demon! He had the same cold eyes as that Lucario!" The Galvantula shouted while shaking. Sylvia looked down in confusion

 _"Cold eyes? That doesn't sound like Hunter or Leon at all!"_ She wanted to shout that but decides to be quiet. But she doesn't hear both Sunny or Arachno anymore.

 _"Where are they?"_ That was when vines raised her in the air from behind. Sylvia focused her green eyes on the flower and spider from below

"Man, that was too easy!" Sunny remarked with a chuckle.

"That Shaymin always getting herself in trouble," Arachno said with his red eyes glowing in amusement. The hedgehog moves around in the vines' grip

"I'll kick your butts for this!" Sylvia shouted, trying to be brave. But that only made both the flower and spider Pokemon laugh

"Ya, right. You don't have the power to stop us!" Sunny yelled with a grin. Arachno looks down as if he remembers something

"Hey, Sun isn't she the daughter of Xerneas?" He asked his friend. It took a second for the sunflower to respond

"What?"

"Ya, that female Mightyena told me that she almost killed the daughter of Xerneas. But a Zoroark defeats her before she had a chance." After the spider finishes explaining, Sunny looks at the hedgehog then back to his friend

"Do you know what this means?" The flower whispered

"That she'll kick our butts?" The Galvantula asked. Sunny rolled his eyes

"No, you idiot! It means that the Shaymin can track the plant for us! It's linked to Xerneas and Yveltal so she'll know the energy." The sunflower whispers while grinning

"Yveltal?! The destruction Pokemon? How do that plant links to the life Pokemon and the one that'll take your life?!" Arachno shouts that Sylvia could hear.

"Yveltal?" The Shaymin asked in horror. Sunny sighs then let the vines go and the hedgehog land hard

"Since your friends aren't around, we'll use you as a detector." The sunflower said with his leaf hands on his hips. Sylvia rubs her sore chin as she glares at the other two

"And what if I run away?"

"I got that covered." The Shaymin then saw a vine wrapped around her waist tightly.

 _"Me and my big mouth!"_ She thought as she wanted to slap herself.

"Now move it! We don't have all night." Sunny hissed. She slowly nods before following the two down the stairs

"Leon, please help me." Sylvia thought, and looks at the sky.

* * *

~With Leon~

The human Lucario was walking in the sideway of the Golden Gate Bridge. He was glad that nobody isn't recognized him from two months ago.

 _"So glad we landed on Earth in the middle of the night."_ He thought with his hands in his pants pockets. With the help of extreme speed, he got to the state in 20 minutes. The Future Teller wished that he could have visit Zach in the hospital this morning. But at least he got to take Sylvia to school. Leon stopped as he thinks about it. Zach was alone when the grunt shot him. What if Sylvia goes home early, and walk through the city all by herself? His heart began to beat fast as he thinks. What if that grunt finds her then takes the opportunity for the shot? Leon leans against the railing as his legs shake. His Future Sight didn't work for the Zoroark so it might happen to the Shaymin too. He could still remember what Karl said on the phone

 _"Leon, Zach was shot!"_

All he could hear was the long beep sound from Zachary's heart monitor. But he was switched with a dying Sylvia

 _"I-I can't do this! Not now!"_ He pulled out his phone, and call the little girl. As it rings, he taps his foot nervously

 _"Come on Sylvia. Pick up!"_ Leon thought.

 **"Sorry but the person can't come on the phone right now. Leave a message after the beep."**

"Damnit!" He cursed under his breath as he hears the beep. The fear made him slightly lightheaded as he starts to walk back

"Sylvia, wait until I get to you. Don't even go outside without somebody! I'll be there in 20 minutes or less." Leon said then hangs up the phone. With no one watching, he used Extreme Speed back to Lumiose City in 20 minutes. His first destination was Bonnie's house. Leon quickly knocks the door and patiently waits for an answer

"Coming!" He heard a little girl then the door opened to Bonnie

"Oh! Hello, Sylvia's dad." She greeted the older male. Leon could see that her older brother was sitting at a table that was near the door. And sees a bucket of candy in Bonnie's arms

 _"Oh, yea. Today is Halloween."_

"Hello. Is Sylvia with you?" The Lucario asked. The little girl gave him a confused look

"She told me that you were picking her up after school." The male had widened eyes when she said that

"A-Are you sure?" He asked while trying to hide his fear.

"Yes. Why? Did something happened?" Bonnie asked in fear. Leon shakes his head

"I'm sure that she's safe at home. But thanks for informing me. Happy Halloween." The Lucario said before leaving. He was running to the city's garden where the mute girl loves to go.

 _"Maybe she's there."_ His thoughts stopped when his fake green eyes saw a backpack on the road. The male then goes to it opened it to see Sylvia's dead phone.

"Crap! You better be at home!" Leon put on the backpack then rushes to the woods. In two minutes the Lucario forcibly opened the door to their home as he looks around inside

"Sylvia, are you here?!" Leon shouted. Without waiting for an answer, he looked everywhere for the hedgehog. But the Lucario couldn't find her. He wished that he didn't have to use Future Sight, fearing the worst. The male then closed his eyes to see an image of Sunny, Arachno, and Sylvia surrounded by ghost Pokemon. It looked like they were in the middle of a forest. The hedgehog had tears in her eyes as she calls for someone

 _"Leon help me!"_

The said man then clutched his hand

"Don't worry, Sylvia. I'll save you in time." He said to himself before running off deeper into the forest. His eyes were all around while running at extreme speed. But the Lucario didn't notice a person at his path until he heard a scream. Leon's eyes widened as he stops himself while making marks on the ground. The person had fear in his gray eyes and was shaking. Leon saw that it was a young Deerling with the Spring form and had a small bag on his back.

"Are you okay?" The Lucario asked. The fawn shake away his fear then glared at the other

"Of course. But you need to watch where you're going human!" He shouted in anger then stomp his hoof on the ground. The older one sighs

"Look, I don't have time to talk. I'm looking for someone, and I can't waste time." Leon was about to leave, but the Deerling was in front of him

"Really? I've been looking for someone for two months. Maybe we're looking for the same person." The fawn said with a smile. The other mentally groan

"I highly doubt that it's the same person. She's my daughter." He said with his arms crossed.

"Well, I'm looking for my sister. A Raichu told me that there's a team of Pokemon around here that might help me. Though he tried to fight me when we met." The younger one said.

 _"I'm still doubting this Deerling. Sylvia never mentions that she had siblings at all. Then again, maybe she isn't ready to tell the whole story."_ Leon then sighs

"Since you won't leave me alone, you can go with me. And when I find my daughter I'll help you." The Deerling gave him a confused look

"No offense but you're a human. Your kind doesn't do much." The Lucario sighs before pulled out his wrist to show his Pokeball. He activated it to turn himself into the Aura Pokemon. The deer quickly had a surprised look

"What? How did you-"

"I'll explain later. You better keep up." The jackal Pokemon said with annoyance. The Deerling nods before they ran off.

"By the way, my name is Leon. What's yours?" Leon asked while looking ahead. The fawn looked at him while running

"Hyacinth." The Aura Pokemon swore that he saw Hyacinth's gray eyes flashed blue from the corner of his eye. But didn't say anything

 _"I'm on my way. Don't be scared, Sylvia."_ Leon thought while looking at the sky.

 **I can't believe Poke-Heroes is two years old! Thank you guys for supporting this story. I've improved my writing because of you. I'm currently working on rewriting episode 4, but it might be a while. I feel old because I was 15 when I wrote this. After this two-parter, the later episodes will be focusing on one team member until the season finale. First Sally, Kala, Karl, and Hunter. It might change over time though. Anyways, have a good day/night ^^**


End file.
